My High School Life Is Not As Quiet As I Expected It To Be
by Rikalukizi
Summary: During the accident Hachiman was recorded by a bystander and so he receives attention that he was not used to getting. Watch (Read) as he goes through his everyday high school life that he did not expect! Inspired by BoringBone (HachimanXEveryone) (Lots of anime cameos) Reviews Extremely Appreciated
1. Chapter 1

**MY HIGH SCHOOL LIFE IS NOT AS QUITE AS I EXPECTED IT TO BE**

* * *

 **[** **Monday, 1** **st** **April** **]**

 **[Hikigaya Residence]**

High School; a place where the thing called 'Youth' can be found in abundance. The act of forming bonds is without a doubt the most youthful thing one can do…But if it were to end anyway what's the point of forming one in the first place?

Unlike in fiction, Bonds, in reality, are as fragile as thin ice; it won't hold on the weight of even two people. When the ice breaks all the memories the two have made won't matter anymore as they have a fallout. That is why Youth is a lie…

Unfortunately for me, today is the day I start my second year of high school, although I would love to extend my holiday, my parents would probably might as well kick me out of the house to do some work…And I don't like to work…

"Hm…" I looked at the reflection in the mirror and thought 'How the heck did my eyes became like this…? "Meh…" I shrugged, putting the matter at the back of my head before I exited the bathroom and went to the kitchen where a mouthwatering aroma pervaded the air.

"Morning, Onii-Chan~!" My little sister, Komachi Hikigaya, greeted me cheerfully with an apron over her middle school uniform; she looks quite cute in it I might say.

Although she is my little sister we only have one similarity and that is our ahoges. She has a cute appeal no doubt about it, however she is quite sly and crafty; after living together for 10 years I can't say I hate it, after all she has me for a brother so she probably feels the same.

"Hm morning" I greeted back as I took a sit at the table.

"You woke up earlier than usual, your cute little sister is so worried you know~?" She claimed as she set breakfast on the table, looking at me with furrowed brows. Is my waking up early that weird?

"Just couldn't sleep anymore that's all" She should be worrying about her first day of school instead of me…Third year of middle school for her by the way.

"So Onii-Chan, you ready for school?" She asked after we did the small prayer.

"Yep, I already scouted the school last year and know all the isolated places plus my loner skills are still top notch!" I boasted proudly but in return she only gave me a blank face.

"Weirdo" E-Eh? Komachi-Chan? Why is your tone so cold?

"Haa…Onii-Chan, I don't mind being the only person in your life but I hope you'll be able to make at least one friend alright?" She smiled softly at me as she gave her request. I didn't want to make that smile disappear so I stayed silent and continued eating.

Last year when it was the beginning of my first year of high school, I got into an accident and got hit by a truck, my parents were furious at first but then saw the driver, who looked pretty tall and muscly; went by the name Joestar-San, pretty weird name…Pretty weird behavior too if memory serves me right…

This led to me being in a hospital for more than one month, my parents and Komachi were the only visitors in that period of time. Komachi cried a lot when she saw me in a hospital bed again, I really am grateful for being loved so much by her and I love her just as much but I won't say that out loud, that's really embarrassing.

Anyway due to being absent for a long time, the social circles of my generation has already been set and I had nowhere to go by the time I recovered. So this time there really was no use and need of attempting to befriend someone.

The act of keeping up something superficial itself disgusts me…

While I was mulling over my thoughts, I felt a soft grasp on my left hand. I looked up and Komachi held it while also looking at me with a smile.

"Let's go to school together!"

"Huh…? Well…Alright"

Her school is a bit of a detour but it's on the way to my school none the less so I guess there's no harm in it. But what the heck was with that smile Komachi-Chan?! You made my heart thump for a second there…Wait…I'm not that kind of siscon!

After finishing our breakfast we went to her middle school by bike and I saw her off as she hugged me goodbye "Hehehe you blushed" She pointed out as she stepped back.

"Shuddup" I retorted and ruffled her hair as payback before she walked off "See ya, don't get involved with weirdoes"

"I won't~ have a nice day at school Onii-Chan!" She waved back and as she did I glared at the boys who were glancing at her. Haa…This is the only nice part of the day, Komachi. I looked at my watch and notice there was still time to kill but seeing as there wasn't a lot I can do with that amount of time I just leisurely biked to school.

Pedaling through a neighborhood area, I noticed a pinkette in her pajamas walking her dog, she had a drowsy look on her face as well as her dog…kinda cute...But doesn't she know it's a school day? She looks about my age so…Meh.

I was about to pedal pass her but then remembered Komachis' words about having one friend…

I contemplated whether to tell her it's a school day or not but in the end I shook my head, a simple reminder won't gain me a friend and it's me we're talking about here…So I pedaled pass her and continued.

However I heard the girl behind me yelling "Sable! Stay boy!" As the dog suddenly ran forward and crossed the street while the screeching of wheels began nearing by, my mind went blank and my body automatically tensed up; what happened next went by in a blink of a second.

The sound of thuds reached my ears as I rolled on the streets and lay down on my back, the pain less painful somehow due to that. 'Sable' licked my cheeks as a form of thanks I assume…You're welcome…

I looked at the vehicle and took note that it was a black expensive looking car but my vision began to darken, the last thing I saw was the clear blue sky…This is the third time I got hit by a car huh…? Extended Vacay here I come…!

* * *

"It's the Hikigerm!"

"Wah, the Toilet Ghost!"

"…We don't need to hold hands okay?"

"There is actually, his name starts with 'H'"

"Can we just be friends?"

"Isn't that the guy who confessed to you? He looks creepy…"

* * *

 **[** **Wednesday,** **3** **rd** **April]**

 **[Local Hospital]**

"Ugh!" I woke up with a start and scowled at the nightmare I had…It was more of reminiscing rather than nightmare but what's the difference? My past social attempts were a nightmare itself.

I was about to move but I felt a weight on my arm, I looked down to see Komachi laying down over my right arm while she sat next to me. The dark circles below her eyes told me she hasn't slept well, without a doubt that's my fault

"Onii-Chan…" She murmured in her sleep, guilt invaded me as I felt her grip tighten…

I left her alone for a second and looked around; it looks like I'm in the hospital again and the old calendar indicated it's the third of April, I also noticed my stuff's not here save for my phone on my left on top of the night table.

"Tch…" The screen's cracked and not only that, it only showed black and white while also buzzing between random intervals "Haa…" Sighing in exhaustion, I turned to Komachi who started squirming.

"Ngh…Ah…Onii-Chan…" As she woke up she looked at me with wide eyes at first but then tears started to fall as she held my hand on her cheek; I rubbed the tears away before speaking.

"I'm okay…I'm still here…As promised" I smiled, though I doubt it looked reassuring to her. She continued to hold on to my hand and tried to breathe softly.

"Why did you go and hurt yourself again?" She phrased the sentence heavily without looking at me but her expression still had a sorrowful look to it.

"Well…A dog almost got ran over so I just…" I left the sentence at that, I probably didn't even have to give her an explanation as she knows I won't do anything without a legitimate reason…Well sometimes anyways.

"…Last year even…" She said, referring to the second accident.

"Well I guess you could say I'm attracted to cars huh?" I joked- a bad joke, evidently getting an angry look from her but she continued talking.

"And before that, you got into an accident because of-" I stopped her there and grasped her hand firmly but softly.

"Don't, that time…None of it was your fault" I expressed with deep sincerity, looking at her with as much warmth as possible I could give with these rotten eyes of mine, she returned the gaze with her own saddened eyes. I sighed, let go of her hand and shrugged "Welp my holiday got extended so there was a plus to all those fiasco and I'm pretty happy about that, I just hope I'll get another months sleep"

"…Haa…My brother's such a lazy bum" She mumbled to herself with a cheerful smile after rubbing her eyes, what the heck, Komachi? Things like that aren't supposed to be said happily… "I'll call the doctor" She said as she pressed a button next to her.

While we waited she just sat there and fidgeted around, glancing at me from time to time…Haa…Ever since the first accident she's been getting more and more affectionate, it's not because she's afraid of losing me, if it's because of that then she would've became less caring over time…Well it's not an unwelcome thing though.

Still, I don't know why she's like this; we used to be strangers but over time we got closer. I can't remember me doing anything so she probably grew up and accepted me as the lazy bum of a brother I am.

With my thoughts coming to a blank, I looked around "Ah…" Next to my phone on the night table was a small porcelain vase containing a single pink lily "Komachi…Who's this from?"

"Ah it's from the passenger of the car that hit you" She answered; that person either wants me dead or actually wishing me well and it looks like Komachi doesn't know the meaning of the flower…I nodded back and continued waiting until the door to the room opened, came in a blonde middle-aged looking bearded man in a white coat.

"Oh, looks like you're awake for real this time" He smiled, though I don't know what he meant by that "Ah Imouto-Kun here has been calling every time something TRIVIAL happens to you, like grunting in your sleep or something similar like that kah kah kah kah kah" He explained, ending it with a weird hearty laugh.

I looked at Komachi with a wry smile as she blushed deeply and looked downwards. Kuh~ this is so embarrassing~!

"Anyway, my name's Noida Miura, I'll be your doctor" He introduced himself and grabbed the clipboard hanging by the end of the bed, reading it "So first things first, how you feeling…Hikigaya-Kun?" He asked.

"My body feels a little sore, other than that I feel fine" I answered before he scribbled something in there and then turned to me with a reassuring smile.

"Well now, you should be here for a week"

Eh?! Crap, that's shorter than before…!

"Luckily not much of your bones were cracked, some were just dislocated even, I don't know how your body did that but you should still be careful"

Even I don't know how that happened…

"I suggest you just rest and live here like home, don't do anything straining; the most you can do right now is a light jog" He ended.

"That's easier said and even easier to be done, Doc!" Komachi exclaimed with a cheeky grin. I'm pretty sure that's not the right proverb, Komachi… "My big brother here's probably the laziest bum you'll ever meet hehehe" She giggled, is she having fun saying that? What a weirdo…But I can't deny that fact.

"Yep, I'm such a pro at lazing around that I might even beat Kamakura in a laze off" I proclaimed proudly without huffing my chest because it's sore…

"Kah kah kah! Then I don't have anything to worry about but just in case you need anything, call me, alright? However…" The doctor turned to Komachi "I guess if she's here then a doctor might not even be needed!" He grinned.

I turned to Komachi who has certainly been surveying me like a CCTV, her gaze is very specific you see, I don't know how to explain it but it just feels like she can count how many times I've breathed in and out…You're scaring me Komachi…

"You got it, Doc!" She saluted with a wink ~«.

"Glad to hear it" He replied with a nod and then turned to me with a strict gaze "Rest well, you'll be back in health on the 10th so I'm going to go and contact your school as well as your parents, see you two later" I bowed my head and Komachi from the hip as the doctor left with a smile and wave.

"Hop!" Komachi stood up from her seat and stretched before heading to the sink, returning with a cup of water "Here you go, you sounded hoarse ya know?" Really? Now that I feel it, my mouth and throat's kinda dry.

"Thanks" I thanked before taking the cup and then looked outside "How's school?" I asked; she probably just visited after school today "Is anyone bullying you? Did you join a club? Is it full of boys? Better not be…"

"Sheesh Onii-Chan calm down, your line of questioning is getting odd" She answered, sitting back down and shrugged "School's still the same old same old, who could ever bully a cutie like me? The girls I already got them in a leash with blackmail and I don't wanna join a club right now" She answered accordingly.

"I see…Hm?" Wait, one of those answers didn't sound right…Sounded scary even… "…How about Mom and Pops, have they visited yet?" I asked putting the glass on the night table after consuming some of its content.

"Mhm, you were still sleeping though and they were tight on schedule so I insisted they leave for work since you were taking forever to wake up" Poor Mom and Pops, can't even take a break from their corporate slavery tendencies even at the Sanzenin Mansion… "Haa…" Komachi sighed in exhaustion as she leaned on the bed with crossed arms, putting her head over them.

"You okay?" I asked getting a chuckle from her as she looked up with a warm gaze and red cheeks.

"Hehehe…I'm just glad you're okay, Onii-Chan" I responded by stroking her head, combing the strand of hairs from her face before speaking.

"I'm glad you're here with me too" I replied honestly; without her I don't know what things would be like "You need to sleep though so go home" I ordered and got a pout from her.

"Mou~ Onii-Chan, read the atmosphere will you?" She reprimanded as she nuzzled back at the palm of my hand "Visiting hour's not over yet~" She whined, turning to me with big cute eyes.

"G-Guh…What a formidable attack…But!" I returned the deadly adorable attack with my own but the effects were the exact opposite of hers as I expected.

"Ew! Alright Onii-Chan, I'll go home!" She exclaimed, walking to the sink and started washing her face. Heh…It's my win yet my heart felt like it broke…

"Ah…By the way, Onii-Chan" I turned to her and suddenly she softly embraced me and whispered "If you get into another accident, I'm going to kill you alright?" What the heck? That's so uncute, Komachi.

"Yeah, I got it" I felt her lips on my forehead as she let go and stepped back with a cheeky smile.

"Ah you blushed again!" She pointed out laughing merrily after that, tch shuddup Komachi; it's your fault for being so touchy feely "Well I'll see you tomorrow, Onii-Chan! I'll bring one of your books too!"

"Oh, thanks, see ya. Be careful on your way home" I waved back before she left and closed the door. Silence filled the room and seeing as I had nothing to do; I activated **[** **Hikkikomori Mode** **]** , as the lethargic energy spread throughout my body I felt my natural energy depleted even more.

That'll probably make my recovery go faster by just a tiny bit, I hope. Looking towards the curtained windows, there was no light permeating through it so it's probably night already, with Hikkikomori Mode turned on I should be able to go to sleep again. I lay back down and looked up at the ceiling for a while before closing my eyes, finally letting sleep take over me.

* * *

 **[Hikigaya Household]**

"Man, there's nothing to see…Ah this looks good" I stopped my channel changing to a variety entertainment show. It was pretty funny for a while until I heard a door clicking open upstairs and I turned around to see Komachi at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ah Onii-Chan, watching TV?" She asked, jumping over the sofa and glomping me. I nodded my head and positioned myself more comfortably against her with my arm over her shoulders.

"Hikki! Should I mix coffee or tea with the egg?" A feminine voice asked at the kitchen. I don't think those two can be mixed with egg…Wait, who was that?

"Yuigahama-San, you should probably add both" A teasing icy voice answered the question. I turned towards the voices to see a pinkette and a silky black haired girl preparing to cook some food. Who are these two? Komachis' friends? I was about to ask her that until a shattering sound occurred upstairs.

"Tobe, you idiot, come here!" A seething voice yelled and then two people came down, a blonde dragged the ear of the guy called Tobe towards us "Hikio, sorry but this idiot here just broke your vase" She explained making the guy bow with her.

"A-Ahaha, sorry about that, Hikigaya-Kun! I'll make sure to pay ya" The hair band guy laughed nervously before looking up at me with a wry smile. I don't remember Mom and Pops buying a vase…I don't even remember if Komachi told me she had friends coming over…

"Senpai~ the commercials on so can I watch TV~?" A tug on my other arm shifted my attention to a flaxen haired girl. Eh? What? Huh? Why's this girl sitting so close to me and why is Komachi glaring at her, is she not her friend?

"Haa-Chan, we wanna watch cartoons!" On the single sofa by the left of us sat two little girls, an energetic blue haired one and a quite silky black haired one. What are these kids doing here? Someone's little sisters? That one looks similar to the one at the kitchen.

"Keika, ask properly" A blue ponytailed delinquent-like girl chided softly before glancing at me with rosy cheeks. Before I could think of who this other person is, the front door entrance clicked opened and in came a group of more people?! What the heck, Komachi?! Are you having a party?!

"Sorry we're late" A blonde male said, bringing plastic bags to the kitchen table while also bringing in a fresh atmosphere with a perfect smile…For some reason I just want to punch him in the face. However another male, brown headed, came to us or more specifically Komachi.

"Here you go, Komachi-San" He said offering her a can of cola, for some reason I also want to punch him in the face, he looks like Komachi's age so I think it'll be okay to discipline him…

"Mou~ Yumiko! Why did you made me and Hayato-Kun go?! I wanted to see some more HikigayaXHayato moments!" I didn't want to turn to that voice but the owner of the voice groaned in pain when they got hit by something.

"Hachiman! Shall we discuss what we shall do next?" Why's this fat dude calling me so familiarly? Gross…His outfit made it looked like we're in the middle of winter too…Those finger-less gloves revealed that he is a Chuuni though…

"Here you go, Hachiman! It's your favorite right?" A girl (?) asked offering me a can of MAX coffee, ah calling me so familiarly…Please do it some more…I was about to grab the drink but suddenly another bunch of people barged into the house entrance. What the heck is going on?!

"Hikigaya-kun, your eyes were normal back then?! Hilarious!" A brunette laughed out loud as she held old pictures of me in both hands.

"Kaori! Please behave yourself! Chika, help me!" A dark blue haired guy panicked as he looked back and forth between two girls.

"Sorry Tamanawa, busy searching for movies" Replied the other girl who had dark green hair as she rummaged the drawers under the TV set.

"Meguri-Senpai, are you sure we're invited?" Asked a doubtful red head, standing by the stairs, nervously looking around.

"Ara ara~ of course Sagami-Chan, you're my plus one! …I think?" Answered another girl who had grayish hair who gave the red head a cup of something.

"Fu fu~ Gahama-Chan, Yukino-Chan! What 'cha cooking there?" This time, a mature lady skipped across the living room towards the kitchen, tapping my nose on the way and giggled.

"It's not Christmas cake is it?!" Another mature (Looking-Only) Lady frantically rushed to the kitchen with that question.

Wha…What's with this fresh, youthful atmosphere and plethora of hair colors?! It feels like I'm being sucked into a chaotic noisy vortex! Must escape! Must go to the loner's haven! As I thought of that, I stood up and ran to the door of my room, ignoring the calls and as I opened it a bright white light blinded me.

* * *

 **[** **Thursday,** **4** **th** **April]**

 **[Local Hospital]**

"Good morning, Hikigaya-San" With a heavy heart, my eyes opened to see the white ceiling of the hospital room. Lifting my body slowly to the headboard, I could see the nurse by the windows, just letting go of the curtains.

Ugh…That was one strange nightmare… "Time for breakfast" The nurse smiled cheerfully…That's weird…I usually get the 'professional smile' treatment…Or no treatment at all…Trivial info; I find female nurses more appealing than female doctors.

"Ah thank you" I bowed my head and she returned it with another smile? Before I could think of it, she went to the sink and put a cup of water as well as a tray of food on the retractable table in front of me before leaving "…Well whatever" Maybe she's new or something…

I've been to the hospital three times including now so I got used to the bland taste of hospital food. Also, compared to the other two, this times 'extended holiday' is a lot shorter, the first and second being one month. Why didn't I get one month this time as well?!

A couple of hours passed by and there's nothing to do, I felt bored seeing as there's nothing on television, also adding the fact that my phone's broken. I looked outside to find the weather to be a good sunny day…Hope Komachi brings me a good book…

 **[Komachi Hikigaya]**

 **[Middle School Entrance]**

"See you tomorrow, Komachi-San" Taishi-Kun waved his goodbye at me before turning around and walked home. Kuh~ this boy's so obvious! I sure hope he won't go to the same high school I'm going to in the future.

After waving off my other friends I went on my way to the hospital. This years' school started off badly with my big brother getting into an accident again, I tried not to cry when I saw him but…Welp! At least I didn't bawl my eyes out!

"Haa…" Ah what the heck, I'm a cry baby when it comes to Onii-Chan…Well a lesser extent of him when it comes to worrying about one another. Sheesh he really should stop worrying if a boy's gonna take me away!

Not like I have the same worry though…I probably shouldn't tell him that…But what should I do when a girl steals him from me? That question has always haunted me…And I would never come to the answer and would always ask the same question again and again…

I shook my head, putting the question at the back of my mind like always. What matters now is that we have each other forever and ever, maybe when we're old enough we can buy an apartment where we can stay together! Kya~ I'm such a loyal little sister!

 **[Local Hospital]**

"Hmhmhmhm~" I started humming thinking of the future with my brother but as I neared Onii-Chan's room I saw a pinkette standing outside his room, she looked flustered and nervous. She wore the same high school uniform Onii-Chan goes to, I put on a smile and greeted her "Yahallo~ are you here to visit Onii-Chan?"

"Ah…Oh…Um Y-Yahallo…" She returned the greeting after calming down "Are you his little sister?" I nodded "Yes, I'm here to visit…"

Crap! The scenario I feared came too soon! I…I…I should shoo this girl away…Yeah that's what I should do…But how? I started to think of how to subtly make the girl leave but then I saw an item held behind her back and noticed how tensed she looks…I got it!

"What's wrong? You look nervous…" I noted, putting on my worried tone.

"Y-Yeah…Well…You see…I'm the owner of the dog so…" She answered, looking at me hoping that I understood.

"Ah!" I clapped my hands in mock-realization and asked "So you came to say your thanks?" She nodded and then kept touching the bun of her peach-colored hair.

"Y-Yeah but…A-Ahaha…I'm kinda scared…" Now that actually piqued my curiosity.

"Why?" I asked. I'm sure she has seen Onii-Chan's eyes but that shouldn't be enough to be scared of him; at most, people will just be grossed out or suspect him of committing a petty theft…That really did happen once…

"Well it IS my fault he's stuck in there, everyone's been saying how mad they'll get for missing the first day of school…I'm glad you're not mad at me though so there's still hope for me I think ahahaha…" She laughed nervously after the explanation.

Ah, Onii-Chan hates girls like her…I can't help but feel sorry for her though…Well whatever…She just needs to stay away from him…Oh I also need to remember to show him that video…People must have seen it already considering how she included everyone in her explanation…

"Don't be silly! Onii-Chan doesn't get mad over something like this~ in actuality he gets mad over some things even more trivial, like every time I snuck a tomato into his meals hehehe"

"Oh I see…! Eh…Wait…What?" She started muttering by herself in confusion. Ah~ what a cute airhead! Past!Onii-Chan would definitely fall for her.

"Well if you're nervous, why don't cha let me give it to him in your stead?" I finally offered.

"Eh? Are you sure?" I nodded repeatedly with a grin "Well…I guess…" She looked at me with a wry smile and extended her arm, hmph as expected! Someone who doesn't have the guts to face their fears won't steal my Onii-Chan! "It's not much but…" I looked at the item of gratitude and went wide eyed.

I raised the item to eye level and inspected it, a bag full of chocolate and candies, cheap ones at that. Sure Onii-Chan might be delighted to get free food… "U-Uh I know it's not much!" She waved her hands hurriedly in front of her "But I'm going to make your brother something better!" She exclaimed quietly.

"Make?" I raised a brow.

"Yep, I'm trying to learn how to make cookies for your brother" She explained and I showed her a relived smile, hiding the extreme dissatisfaction of her continued involvement "By the way, my name's Yui Yuigahama, what's yours?"

"Ah mine's Komachi Hikigaya and my brother's…" She continued my sentence.

"Hachiman Hikigaya, right?" I nodded in surprise "Hikki and I were classmates last year hehehe" Ah no wonder she knows his name…I feel kinda pissed off right now and why the heck is she calling Onii-Chan with a nickname so familiarly?!

"I see…Well I'll go and give this to Onii-Chan now, do you want to come in with me? I can accompany you if it'll make you feel less nervous" I said, slyly redirecting her attention to the question and she shook her head in response.

"N-No that's okay" She insisted and took a couple steps away "By the way, I bet he doesn't remember me so don't tell him my name please? I'm gonna properly introduce myself when he gets to school" She grinned as the orange of the setting sun colored her smiling face, ugh what the heck…Romcom gods, you have sent such a deadly opponent!

"Gotcha~ you have the little sisters promise!" I gave her the thumbs up and received a nod in return "See ya, Yuigahama-San~ " I waved at her as she walked away, returning the wave.

…Haa…Looks like Onii-Chan's going to be a lot more busier this year…As well as me it seems…I have to protect what we have…Onii-Chan suffered enough…And I have been too comfortable with the sibling distance…What should I do…?

I stood there for several minutes, not reaching any answers. In the end I ignore the questions yet again and opened the door to see my brother sleeping blissfully, unaware of my presence. I walked to the stool next to him and observed his chest moving up and down.

"…Ah" While I was taking in every detail of him I just realized that he's probably in Hikkikomori Mode! "Hey…Hey…Onii-Chan, wake up" I gently shook him by the chest and watched as he squirmed like a cat…Kinda like Ka-Chan hehehe.

 **[Hachiman Hikigaya]**

"Ngh…Morning, Komachi" I greeted Komachi as I rubbed my eyes but noticed how the sun is setting, what time is it? The question popped into my mind before looking at the clock.

"It's 5 PM…" Komachi answered, naturally catching my glance at the clock. What are you, a Hachiman expert? "Did you went Hikkikomori Mode again?" She asked with an angry pout, she really is a Hachiman expert!

"Well…Yeah…You know, to help me recover" She only sighed in return and held out an item in front of me "What's this?" I questioned, grasping the item.

"It's a gift from the dog's owner" She answered almost sulkily, I don't know what's wrong with her but I went ahead and went into consuming the contents of the bag.

"Sweet" I mumbled delightedly as I took out one choco mini-bar. Eating it before saying my opinion out loud "As expected free food is the best"

"Weirdo" I turned to Komachi who had already gotten comfortable on her chair "Do you like everything that's free?" She rolled her eyes.

"Not necessarily, for example I don't like it if I had to work to get something free like that supermarket sale where you can buy 1 and get 1 free, I don't fall for traps like that, I only buy the stock clearance where things are cheaper if I had to. Although, I would probably not buy anything as there are people who would fight for them, see my point?"

"…Aren't buy 1 free 1's and stock clearances practically the same?" Hm? Huh? No way, no way, those two are definitely different in every aspect "Well whatever…" She waved it off and then took her bag "By the way here's your book-"

"Ah thank-" My thanks was interrupted when she started getting loud.

"Onii-Chan! I forgot to show you something!" She exclaimed shoving the book into my hands and rummaged through her bag again.

"Sheesh calm down, what is it?" I asked and received her phone that showed a video. I looked at the owner with a raised brow but only to receive a 'Go ahead, go ahead' motion so, shrugging my shoulders, I went ahead and pressed play.

After watching it, I felt my shoulders gradually getting heavy and my head started getting cloudy…Questions flooded my mind and I do not know the answer to any of them…Before I could even construct the multiple circumstances I could end up in, I felt a poke on my cheek.

"Onii-Chan, you okay? Do I need to call a doctor?" She asked with a worried tone and I shook my head.

"I'll be fine…I just feel kinda crappy about…That being recorded" I explained, Komachi made a teasing grin and stood up with both of her hands on the hip.

"Hehehe~ my Onii-Chan is so~ heroic~" She sang and danced to which I gave a small 'Shuddup' as I put my face in my hands "Well I think it won't be that bad, you've got like, what, 6 days left? It'll blow over soon~! …I think"

"Doesn't sound so reassuring, Komachi" If she didn't added the 'I think' part maybe I would've felt better…But I'm glad she did, there's no point in reassuring someone that it's okay when in reality it's not. In this case- MY CASE, we don't even know what's going to happen…

"Haa…For 10 years we've been living together, Onii-Chan, I can say for sure that this is the second most positive thing that has happened to you" She explained, looking down with a solemn smile.

"How so?" I asked.

"You're being seen in a positive light" She explained with furrowed brows and a heavy tone.

"Ah…" It might not seem much from an outsiders point of view but Komachi had a lot of emotion saying that "…Heh sucks to be them then. I won't be playing the role they expected from me" I replied in a non-caring manner.

"I know" She smiled forlornly "You wouldn't want to live in such a way right?" I nodded to which she sighed with a smile "That's the Onii-Chan I know and love!" She chirped.

Ugh, what's with this blinding light…? Somehow I feel bad for mom and pops for having a son like me…Too good…You're too good for me Komachi! "Yeah yeah I love you too" I waved off in a mock-uncaring way, feeling a bit flustered actually.

"So anti-climactic!" She retorted, thankfully playing along "Ah by the way how did you save that dog?"

"What do you mean how? I was nearby…"

"Well, usually you're pretty dull in the morning" Can't deny that "Your basic human functions should have been reduced by 50%"

"Where the heck did you pull that percentage from…?"

"Looks like your accident this time also doesn't make sense, I mean you're barely injured!" She continued, as if not hearing my question "But if this keeps up I'll have to take you under my wing in the future, Onii-Chan"

"Why would you do that…? If you're going to take me under your wing then please understand that I will spare no food in the house"

"Haa~ looks like Ka-Chan's going to have a hard time fighting you…" She sighed before looking up at me again with a smile but then frowned when she looked at the time "Speaking of Ka-Chan, I think it's getting late and visiting hours also going to end…"

"I thought you'd be happy to see that fat fur ball" I noted with a raised brow.

"I do! It's just…I have a hard time dividing my attention for you two troublesome kids" She sighed cupping her cheek. Are we delinquent kids? Should I call Kamakura Otouto or something? Wait…Since he's technically older I should call him Aniki…

"Well see ya tomorrow Onii-Chan! Don't worry about the video alright? It'll hopefully be blown over by the time you go to school" She mentioned with a light smile and walked to the door.

"Well I hope so…Ah wait" I stopped her before she opened the door "If the video is the second most positive thing that has happened to me then what's the first?" She just stood there, gazing deep into my eyes and before I could even raise a brow at this, she chuckled lightly before answering.

"He…Heheheh~ you really~ wanna know~?" She teased, I nodded and she closed the distance before whispering the answer "The most positive thing that has happened to you is…For having cute little me as your cute little sister!" She ended it with a kiss on my cheek evidently making me flustered "Ah, you blushed!"

"Shuddup!" What's with you recently?! Being so touchy feely…Before I could even say any more than that she went rushing to the door with her back towards me, I notice her ears becoming red; which is probably because of the kiss since it's been a while since she has kissed me like that…

"Welp see ya tomorrow, Onii-Chan!" She cheered and without hearing my reply, she exited the room…Probably too embarrassed to look at me after teasing me too much.

 **[Hospital Entrance]**

"…...Why the heck did I do that?!" I exclaimed quietly trying to calm down and making sure my face isn't red anymore. Damn it, I went too far with the teasing, it's been a while since I kissed him…As the automatic doors opened; while I was exiting the hospital, a woman with a white lab coat passed by me and I can't help but wonder…

Where have I seen her before…?

"…Meh~ not like Onii-Chan is acquainted with mature ladies~ no way~" I laughed it off and continued my journey, however, somehow I feel like there's a lingering doubt in my heart about something…Before I could mull it over, my phone suddenly vibrated with a 'ding', I took it out and saw that mom sent me a text.

 _Sender:_ _Mom_

 _Subject_ _: Your brother_

 _\- How's your big brother? Your father_ _and I_ _kept worrying and couldn't focus on_ _the job_ _. Sorry we couldn't visit him with you by the way, the Sanzenin has been cutting off employees lately so we need to keep up a great job._

I sighed in disappointment but not without understanding her point, the Sanzenin are already being lenient for letting them come home during midnight instead of dawn so it's okay, Onii-Chan probably understands too…I looked up at the hospital building, where his room is located "…Good night, Onii-Chan"

 **[Back At Hachiman]**

"Haa…Too cold" It's spring right now, right? It shouldn't be that cold even if the air conditioner is on… "Hmmm…" I think I'll go read my novel at the mini-garden…The last time I was here there was a construction site for a mini-garden of sorts so I might as well go there to read.

After a short walk I find myself at the entrance of the open roof mini-garden, it's placed right at the center of the hospital so it has an isolated feel to it. Four walkways converge into one where a fountain can be seen.

I walked towards it, passing by the sakura trees and avoiding some of the falling petals, the atmosphere was dim, reminding me of a nightlight during bedtimes. The only source of lighting came from the fountain, illuminating the area with a dark blue tinge.

Four benches; I took the nearest one and proceeded to read my book. It's an ideology and storytelling, it's a good read and I think the author has an agenda of sorts but I can't tell…

However I get the gist of what they're trying to do, that is, to implement the idea that being alone is not that bad; one quote I particularly like is: 'Plead for food from no one but thyself'

Work hard is what it means but it also means to not ask help from anyone else but yourself, which I think is a good message…Also I don't like working…After a refresher, I continued where I left off and for several minutes I was having a good time reading there.

"Good evening, young man" I heard a voice call out to me and looked up to see Miura-Sensei approaching "Mind if I take a sit?" He asked as he arrived, I simply nodded before making some space for him to sit "Thanks" He grinned before relaxing himself and letting silence fill the air.

For a while I couldn't concentrate, being in the presence of a superior always did made me feel nervous, damn you corporate slave genetics! Why is he here anyway? I took a quick glance at the other occupant of the bench to see him observing the fountain with a tired yet earnest expression.

"…Hope you don't mind, I usually take my breaks here" He began after a couple of seconds, I replied with a nod and would've continued reading if he didn't added more to his sentence "Most of our patients would be in bed right now so I'm guessing you couldn't sleep?" I nodded again and waited if he wants to say anything else "…Not much of a talker, huh?"

"I only talk when I need to" I gave him a generic answer but received a nudge on the sides as he laughed.

"Hahahaha well aren't you a cool guy?" He commented and then turned to the front with his hands in the pocket of his coat "By the way, have you seen the video?" He asked and instantly I felt a bit of annoyance "The one where you saved the dog? That was pretty impressive"

"Yeah I saw it" I answered, quickly trying to calm down "It's nothing to be impressed about"

"Well you displayed amazing reflexes for a guy who looked blank in the morning" He joked and then glanced at me with a nostalgic expression before continuing to observe the fountain "You remind me of someone…Wonder how that bastard is doing…?" He asked no one.

…Is he indirectly calling me a bastard?

"Anyway, where were we? Oh yeah, I was pretty impressed but who am I to change someone else' opinion? I'm just an old man trying to keep up with the trends, heheh"

"Why would you do that?" I asked. I would've understand if someone younger were to do that but a man with his age and job shouldn't be obliged to keep up with the trends.

"Let's just say my daughter has very contemporary demanding subjects to talk about" He answered with a calm yet delighted tone "She's in the same school as you I think, I bet she's going to have you in her scope if you're in the same class as her"

"I hope not…" I just want this year to be as quite as last year…

"Hahaha! Well I expect you to treat her well when you become friends" He grinned before standing up after checking his watch "My break's over, see you soon, young man, make sure you be at bed before midnight" He said waving as he walked away. I continued my reading after he disappeared from my sight but eventually closed the book and looked at the nightlight of a fountain.

…How strange…It felt…Different being able to talk to an adult who looked at you without a scrutinizing eye, the adults I would talk to most of the time were teachers so…However the adult I talked to tonight is a doctor so he probably talked to me, a patient, in a friendly way out of obligation…

"Haa…" I sighed tiredly and then looked up to the dark sky, the stars are scarce for tonight but that's to be expected…

An image and, probably, expectations has been forced onto me…The very thing I hated to do has happened to me, Miura-Sensei surely wouldn't be so welcoming if he hadn't seen that video…

Changing the view of the majority is a bit hard when you don't have the resources or the time…Or energy…so I'll just play the waiting game and let this blow over, I still got 6 days of extended vacation left so I need to use it well to recover…And try not to think so much…

After keeping muddled thoughts at the back of my head and reading to pass the time, I went back to my room by 9 PM "Hm…?" I notice an additional item on the nigh table; a vase with a bunch of chrysanthemums, irises, camellias and…Is that a Mistletoe? What the heck…? This ain't Christmas!

"Wonder who sent this…" I wondered to myself as I approached the nigh table and observed the three items on top of it; the free food from the owner, the pink lily from the passenger and these bunches of flowers…

The way the third item's arranged is not bad if you exclude the mistletoe, however I don't think I know anyone else who could, would or should give me this…

"There's no name card either…Meh" I shrugged it off and went to bed, if I find out who sent those flowers then I'll just tell them I appreciate the flowers. Today was a satisfying day, wasn't great but satisfying none the less…

…Hope the days get better…

 **[Friday, 5** **th** **April]**

"Looks like Hikkikomori Mode is doing a good job" I noted as I stretched around a bit after digesting breakfast. At this rate I'll recover before the end of the week…Hope Miura-Sensei won't kick my ass out of the hospital though…

"Whew…" I sighed in relaxation, laying myself down on the bed again before looking at the clock which read 5 minutes after four "Komachi should be here in a couple of minutes…" I commented, looking out the window where the sun prepared to set.

My mind was about to drift to somewhere else until the door was being knocked, I only stared for a while…It's not Komachi… "…Come in" I beckoned and with that the door opened as I sat up against the headboard.

Through the door came in a girl who had long silky hair where every strand of it flowed gracefully, her cold blue eyes gazed at me- analyzing me before speaking in a calm and collected behavior "Good evening, you must be Hachiman Hikigaya, I presume?" She asked to which I nodded.

"Yeah, and you are?" I asked apprehensively even though I already know who this girl is.

Her eyebrows furrowed for a second before it returned to normal "My name is Yukino Yukinoshita" She introduced as she brushed a strand of hair from her face, what the heck, I swear there's no strong air flow here but somehow her hair is flowing when she introduced herself…

This girl took the school by storm last year with her good looks and excellent grades, though her personality is as cold as snow, she garnered the attention of several people with every stride she made, even loners like me would turn their heads and know of her name.

Apparently not much is known about the girl named Yukino Yukinoshita other than her perfectness. However there were rumors flying about, telling that she was born with a silver spoon in her mouth due to being connected to the some big enterprise.

In my opinion that's bull, why would someone connected to some big business company go to a school like Sobu High? I mean it's a pretty good school but- "I am the one who sent you that item"

I snapped to attention and looked up to see her pointing at the Pink Lily, ah so she's the passenger…No wonder the car looked expensive…

"I see…Thanks for the flower…" I scratched the back of my head thinking of what to say next "So…What do you need from me?" The question might have came out wrongly judging from how her eyebrow twitched a little.

"I am here to formally apologize regarding the accident" She began "I may just be the passenger but I am also indirectly responsible for the unfortunate event" She then walked closer and took the sit next to me "The driver intended to also come and apologize if not for some urgent business, unfortunately"

"Well…It's okay I guess…" I said awkwardly, not used to having someone superior to me to apologize.

"I knew it would come to this so in return- Eh?" She cut her sentence short as she flinched and went wide eyed a bit. She must have thought I was mad or something "…Ahem, in return-"

"You're still continuing?!"

"Please be quite when someone is talking" She said menacingly and of course receiving her icy glare made me shut my mouth "…In return for keeping this incident to yourself, I'd be obliged to comply to anything you request if it's within my power, if not then a compensation can be arranged"

My mind went blank as I processed her words and by sheer coincidence- Sheer coincidence I tell you! My line of sight lowered down to her chest; she crossed her arms and gave me a scary look.

"A-Ahem...So a favor?" I continued the conversation "And why do you want to keep this in the down low?" I asked, even though I have no intention of making things more troublesome than it already is.

"Personal reasons" She answered simply, taking out a bottle of water "And yes, a favor. Does receiving a favor from someone like me not satisfy you?" She asked before taking a sip.

"…Alright…" How haughty of you to say that but considering who she is it's not like she's overestimating herself, as much as clouded her background is; she is someone a cut above the normal ones "For now let me just hold you to your words" I explained; I may be a lazy man but I'm also a man of opportunity! Receiving help from someone influential might help in the long run "…Thanks for coming to talk about this, I appreciate it" I said honestly.

"You're welcome" She nodded "I also thank you for not making this an issue" She said as she gave me a card which probably contains her phone number, and with that 'business' out of the way we fell into a silence. It wasn't comfortable nor was it uncomfortable but it ended shortly after she looked up and said "Well then, now that I have nothing else to say I shall take my leave"

Such straightforwardness! "Ah yeah…"

"I hope your recovery will go smoothly" She stood up and bowed before heading towards the door "Ah also…" She looked at me over her shoulder "If you ever break the terms of our agreement, I'll make sure you regret it, Hachiman Hikigaya student of Class 2-F"

"...Hmph, what, was that bit of information supposed to scare me?" I scoffed with crossed arms; I don't even know what class I'm in yet so that was ineffective.

"Haa…Well I will admit that it was hard to get more information about you since there's not even one special thing regarding you"

"I think you succeeded more in hurting me rather than scaring me…"

"I am glad to hear that" She smirked coolly before reaching for the door but it opened by itself, quickly unfortunately, and smacked her right in the face "Nya!" She let out an uncharacteristically cute sound as she fell down!

"Hey there Onii-Chan, sorry I'm late!" Komachi cheerfully exclaimed as she entered before noticing my face palm "What's wro- Whoa there! Are you okay, Yukinoshita-San?!" She asked in a panicked and worried state as she went to help Yukinoshita.

"I-I'm fine, just a slight bump is all, Komachi-San" She answered, rubbing her forehead which looked quite red "I hope that one over there didn't take advantage in my moment of weakness" She one eyed me with a narrowed eye.

That one? Are you picking a fight? And I see you have The Neko Pre Cure Series Panties, huh? and I never introduced her to Komachi but they seem pretty familiar with each other already…Ah that's right she probably gave the Pink Lily to Komachi.

"Y-Yeah, s-sorry about hitting you there, Onii-Chan's always alone so I thought I'd be the only one visiting him" She explained nervously while looking up and down at Yukinoshita. Too much information, Komachi! Too much!

Yukinoshita peered at me at the corner of her eye, then raised her hand to cover her mouth "…Pfft…" Tch! This girl… "Ahem…Well, it's fine, Komachi-San; but I do think you should open the door slowly, even if your brother is alone"

"A-Ahaha, yeah got it" Komachi replied, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well then, I will take my leave" She bowed and left the premises.

".…..Onii-Chan! What the heck did you speak about with that ice cool beauty?!" Komachi exclaimed after a few seconds, grabbing me by the collar "You've been seeing other girls behind my back?! How could you?!"

"What the crap are you spouting about?" I asked uncaringly, pushing her hands away "She just came to apologize about the accident and told me to call her if I ever needed help" I explained showing her the card which she took and observed.

"Oh~ I see~…Anything else?" She asked with narrowed eyes, jeez Komachi you're such a worry wart.

"Yeah yeah. That's just it" I waved off and then notice her stare is a bit different "What's wrong?"

"...You could talk to another girl other than me?"

"O-Of course I can!" I retorted, lying back down on the bed. Though, Yukinoshita was the one who did most of the talking…

She shook her head and continued "Never mind, so a favor huh? What ya gonna do with it?" She asked as she took a sit "What can she possibly give Onii-Chan when you already have me? Horumph Horumph~" She pouted.

"I don't know either but let's just see in the future" I answered.

"…So…What do you think of her?" I raised a brow in response "Yukinoshita-San, what do you think of her?" She asked again and this time she looked away, keeping a straight face.

"What I think of her? I just met her, she's just a stranger to me" I answered simply.

She smiled before turning to me "I see, I see~" What's she so happy about? "Anyway, how are you feeling today?" She jumped down from her sit and proceeded to the night table.

"I feel healthy already, don't tell Miura-Sensei that though. I still want to stay here" I answered.

"I won't, your laziness" She stopped in her tracks and slowly stepped forward towards the night table "Onii-Chan, who's this from?" She pointed at the third gift that has the mistletoe.

"I don't know, it just appeared there yesterday when I wasn't around. Pretty looking flower minus the mistletoe, I say"

"Wonder who's it from…?" She wondered aloud as she took both the flowers to replace its water "By the way, mom and dad said hi" I replied back with a small 'Hi' "And that they will visit you the day after tomorrow! They're going to bring some food too!"

"Thank god, I really thought I'd taste nothing but hospital food for a whole week"

"You know, I could just bring you some food…" She suggested in a deadpanned manner.

"That's alright, you're already busy with school" Plus you're gonna add tomatoes to it… "While your brother here is not bothering you, you should take the chance to go take the house all for yourself or something" I encouraged.

I know Komachi has a lot of friends but she always comes home early- earlier than me in some occasions. Although I do like the fact that she doesn't go out with her friends (Boys) so late but she should at least have more fun with her friends (Girls)

"Mou~ Onii-Chan, you shouldn't say stuff like that…" She pouted with an angry look "I always like it when you bother me, that's what every little sister should expect from their big brother!" She lectured.

"Doesn't that depends on the little sister though?" I apologize to every little sister in the world for her blind belief!

"Well whatever, point is; you don't bother me, Onii-Chan but when you do I'll make it very clear to you" She grinned menacingly. Right…in the past when Pops got onto her bad side she wouldn't even make eye contact with him until he begged and cried for her forgiveness.

As for when she's pissed off…That's a memory I would like to bury away…Poor Pops. As mom once said; 'Do not piss off Komachi, she's got my temper'. I received that advice when Komachi delivered her carnage onto Pops…The male Hikigayas being on the unfortunate side seems to be a recurring pattern here…

"Okay, I'll make sure to stay in line" I replied.

"What am I, a general?" She retorted as she put the flowers back in its places "Also, please stop using Hikkikomori Mode, you're already getting better without it; otherwise I'm telling Miura-Sensei"

"Fine, fine" I complied.

"Good, I don't want to see you asleep when I'm visiting again" She pouted, walking to the sink again.

"Hey, can you close the blinds? I wanna sleep" I asked.

"What did I just say?!" She exclaimed turning around to me abruptly.

"Can you blame me? Dealing with that Yukinoshita girl took a lot out of me" I complained after prepping up for a deep sleep.

"Haa, I'm worried for your future, Onii-Chan" She sighed as she closed the curtains and plopped herself next to me "I'm not letting you go sleep that easily!" She warned as she let herself into the covers.

"Then why did you close the curtains…?" I asked confusedly.

"I feel sleepy too…" She answered shyly while getting comfortable.

"…If you feel sleepy then sleep at home" I ordered but didn't receive any response "Komachi? Oi…" I looked down to see her already asleep, snuggling onto my side, and as a result she slept on my arm…"Haa…I guess you can sleep until visiting hours over…" I sighed with a small smile.

I guess we still have some similarities, after all.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **THE BROTHERS GENUINE MISTAKE**

 **THE LITTLE SISTERS FACADE**

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE #1**

 **Hello there, long time no see, this story is formerly known as My High School Life Is Not What I Expected It To Be; not a lot of difference but hey…It's something.**

 **So first things first, I apologize for the sudden leave and deleting most of my stories; I'll get to that shortly. I also apologize if I have said any offensive or disrespectful things in the past seeing as I have been gradually keep forgetting about some things.**

 **I am thankful to anyone who will still read my stories, both new and old. The reason I deleted most of my stories is because I was dissatisfied and was thinking about new readers but mostly due to the former really. Every time I read the earlier chapters I just go cringe man and I don't like that! Also, I needed to take a break so I might as well right?**

 **I started to forget why I wrote these stories before the sudden hiatus; maybe that's why I needed to leave for a while and collect my thoughts; didn't think it'd be this long though. Now I remember, or at least know why I want to write now.**

 **This is a third re-write, I've added some things and adjusted some things entirely as well. I hope I didn't write too much OOCness since it's been so long I have been indulging myself in Oregairu. I kinda had in mind a less Hachimany Hachiman you get what I'm saying? (A Hachiman with slight character development maybe?) But anyway with that out of my chest (Partially) I hope you have a good read.**

 **And of course my first upload in a long time had to have some error to it, sorry if things look weird guys; something went wrong like my file format is wrong something about a stream-ocelot; hope you still enjoyed the read~**

 **CAMEO LIST:**

 **1\. Joestar-San [Jojos Bizarre Adventure]**

 **One of the members of the Joestar family; This Joestar was driving a truck and accidentally hit Hachiman before. No Stand was involved.**

 **2\. Sanzenin [Hayate The Combat Butler]**

 **A rich family from Hayate The Combat Butler; 8Mom and 8Pops are working for the Sanzenin.**

 **3\. No Characters [Pre Cure]**

 **Pre Cure Merchandises exist here and Yukinoshita, of course, has the Neko Variant Panties set! Only 399 Yen!**

 **HACHIMANS CONTACT LIST:**

 **1\. Dad**

 **2\. Mom**

 **3\. 3 Komachi 3 (←Komachi made him label her contact like this)**

 **HACHIMANS 108 LONER SKILLS:**

 **1\. Hikkikomori Mode** **(ACTIVE)** **:**

 **The ability to assume the characteristics of a hikikomori without compromising the personality or mindset of ones self.**

 **Hikikomori meaning a person who excludes himself from the world in his /her comfort zone which most of the time is that persons own room due to various** **personal** **reasons.** **There was a period of time in his life that he once was a hikikomori, the reason he went hikikomori** **is** **unknown as he suddenly** **locked** **himself into his room. Fortunately that was only a short period of time and, with his** **twisted comical** **intelligence, found a way to manipulate his energy and determination.**


	2. Chapter 2

**MY HIGH SCHOOL LIFE IS NOT AS QUITE AS I EXPECTED IT TO BE**

* * *

 **[Wednesday, 10th April]**

 **[Sobu High School Entrance]**

Experience; one of the most crucial factors in life. Without it mankind could never have reached the peak of civilization. Of course not everything is a good experience.

My experience in life…I would say is about average, I'm leading an average life of an average loner the only thing that's making my life better is Komachi and the only thing that's making my life a bit worse is probably my eyes.

People will reel in shock or disgust after taking a look at me and it is not a very pleasing experience every time but I learned to get used to it. However, regardless of the negative reactions of people towards me, I still adapted and blended into society; Even if I sometimes am in the minority of the majority I am still part of the majority…

The one of many things I hate about being part of the majority though is that it is crowded and noisy…That's why I listen to music through my earphones as I walked towards the school's main building, the only thing that pierced through the music is the murmurs of the other students around me. I didn't bother to pay attention on what the people around me were saying seeing as no one will really call out for me…

I have fully recovered two days ago, apparently Miura-Sensei discovered I have been a patient there twice and chided me for that, he wasn't angry though. He allowed me to stay there in case of after-injuries for the remaining days, which I spent doing some R&R and boy did I have a wonderful time! I think I'm supposed to remember a problem but I can't seem to remember…Something about a video? Bah…Whatever!

My family visited frequently in the remaining hospital days, the food they brought was great compared to the hospital food and my parents even brought some good news: my bike is still in good condition! Are the gods favoring me this year?!

I'll make sure to take care of her more carefully this time! We went through some tough times together you see, we went to and fro everywhere in all three seasons and not only that my stamina is quite good for a lazy guy because of her, I don't know if that's true though seeing as I don't have anyone to compare it to…

"Hm…?" While I was distracted remembering the last few days of my extended Vacay, I felt a lot of stares behind me while changing into the school shoes; I must be blocking something…

Not minding the looks behind me, I went on my way to the faculty office. During my journey there though, I still felt the stares from behind me "Haa…" Not even an hour and I'm already 'bothering' everyone but what's their problem?! I took off the earphones and checked the classroom rosters "…That Yukinoshita girl was right…Scary…" So I really am in class 2-F huh? "Hm…?" The teacher's name sounds familiar…

After that, I entered the faculty office and asked a nearby teacher where the teacher of Class 2-F is. I was redirected to the back of the office where a female teacher can be found "Excuse me, Hiratsuka-Sensei, I'm the student who got involved in an accident…" I explained the situation and took in the sight of my class teacher for this year.

The very first person that came to mind was Yukinoshita when I set eyes on Hiratsuka-Sensei, with just a bigger bust though- My spine just felt chills when I thought of that. What the-?! Can that girl read minds or something? Or maybe I'm just having PTSD? Ah socializing is so hard…

"…Hachiman-Kun?" I snapped out of my dazing when I heard my first name "Um H-Hey there…" She greeted awkwardly with a smile and small wave. Why's she being so familiar with me? But I also can't help but feel nostalgic when looking at her…

My mind went through many memories and only one word- one nickname could be said…Could it be… "…Shizuka-Nee?" I called uncertainly, she sighed in relief and smile at me, yep it's her! "Long time no see" I said unconsciously smiling.

"Yep, long time no see, it's nice to see you again, Hachiman-Kun" She smiled, a smile that reminds me of our old days, you're a sight for sore eyes too, Shizuka-Nee "However!" A tone of sweetness changed into anger "Something tells me that my little Hachiman-Kun here forgot all about his Shizuka-Nee"

"W-What…? A-Ahem, w-what could possibly gave you the idea that I forgot you?" I scoffed nervously in mock-confidence even though it obviously didn't had any effect.

Shizuka Hiratsuka, the very closest person I could call an acquaintance, she was more like the big sister next door than an acquaintance really. We established a more or less friendly relationship when I was 7 years old and when she was 16 years old.

Our paths would always crossed when we went home from our respective schools, we never really did say anything to each other, now that I think about it, before becoming acquaintances.

It was only in the summer did she came to my house to celebrate my birthday, she came a day later though but that's okay since she was the only person other than my family who I celebrated my birthday with.

I don't know why she spent her free time with me but none the less I had a lot of fun with her, for a whole year I was attached to Shizuka-Nee, on holidays I kept waiting in my room and looked out the window to see if she was busy or not and on school days I always waited for her at the playground, man I must have annoyed her…!

Now I'm sitting on the floor with my legs tucked under me…I can't feel my legs…

"Now can you explain to me…How could you forget me? We spent like, what, a year together hanging out and having fun, doesn't that mean anything to you?" She asked the last part quietly with a sad tone even, dang it, you're making me feel even guiltier right now, Shizuka-Nee…But!

"And I was like 8 years old when you moved away, it's not entirely my fault I'll forget you for a moment in the 9 years we haven't met" I was taken aback by how bitter I sounded when I said that. It wasn't what I wanted to say yet it came out naturally… "But even so, I apologize for not remembering you, Shizuka-Nee" I apologized lowering my head down.

Not having a lot of relationships, I cherish what I still have but I'm unsure what she thinks of us…I do not want to put a high label on our relationship so I consider us as just acquaintances even more so when we just met after 9 years…There's not a lot of people I need to remember so forgetting one of the few acquaintances I have is definitely something to apologize for…

She had been tapping the table with an angry look before but now she just stared at me for a few seconds and then stood up from her sit, approached me and crouched down to my height "…Haa…" She sighed as she stroked my head with a faint warm smile, I was enduring the tingling pain on my legs so I couldn't even think of why she's doing this.

She stood back up and extended her hand towards me "Haa, okay first of all; stand up, you're making a scene" She said scratching the back of her head with blushing cheeks, I grabbed her offered hand and stood up with her help, I just realized that I'm almost as tall as her… "Secondly, call me Shizuka-Sensei from now on since we're student and teacher now and thirdly I forgive you" She smiled.

A smile I return "Thank you, Shizuka-Sensei" I bowed.

"Geez, no need for the formalities" She said before pushing her chair into the table "I'm sorry too, Hachiman-Kun. I kinda overreacted too just now, right?" She grinned with a blush "Come on, let's go introduce you to your classmates" She said and went out of the faculty office followed by me.

"When did you came back?" I asked as we started walking.

"Hmm, about a week ago; I tried calling you but you didn't answer" She sulked, I try to explain why but she stopped me "I know, I know; you got into an accident" She then proceeded to pinch my cheek.

"Ow ow!"

"Which is why I'm curious, why the heck were you given only 1 week to recover?" She asked angrily "Oh! I also saw the video, you could've killed yourself, idiot!" I grabbed her hand and pried them off my cheek.

"You know…You're reprimanding me on some stuff that's out of my control" And thank you for reminding me about the video…Now I realize why people were staring at me…So it didn't blow over, huh… "And yeah I agree about the 1 week part, they should've given me a whole month to recover…Hehehe" I laughed quietly.

"Not for your lazy purposes" She said, bonking me on the head "Are you sure you're okay, though? Do you feel anything funny?" She asked worriedly grabbing me by the shoulder with a worried expression.

"I'm fine" I answered straightforwardly, shrugging off her hand.

"Hmmm, alright" She confirmed warily before continuing to walk ahead. A fuzzy memory comes to mind when I look at her back, if memory serves me right…She made a promise once. She promised me…Oh right.

"By the way, thanks for coming back; I'm happy you kept your promise" I smiled lightly, she turned around and returned the smile.

"Hey, you remembered!" She cheered, bumping her fist onto my shoulder "You're welcome, I'm happy to see you're also still here" She grinned before returning to walk ahead but another fuzzy memory comes to mind when she grinned at me…

"…Did we promise something else together?" I asked hesitantly as I followed her, she flinched at the question and stopped.

"N-No!" She exclaimed in a flustered tone, turning around with red cheeks "Ahem…I mean, not that I remember, I just promised to come back didn't I? A-Ahaha…" She ended that with a suspicious laugh…

"...Never mind then…" If you say it that way then it'll make me even more curious…But I don't wanna waste my energy bothering her about that…If I ask too much I bet she'll punch me anyway… "Ignorance is a blessing"

"...I don't know why but you saying that annoys me somehow" She said with a contemplating tone as she furrowed her brows and then we moved forward until we reached the classroom "Alright wait here, let's catch up later alright, Hachiman-Kun?" She smiled, entering the classroom "Settle down guys, I've got someone to introduce to you, he's been absent for a week so help him if he's struggling, okay?"

A chorus of 'Yes, Sensei' happened.

"Come in" She called and I entered, several pair of eyes followed me and whispers could be heard as I walked next to Shizuka-Nee.

"Whoa, it really is him…"

"Is his face naturally like that…?"

"He doesn't look much like a hero…"

"There's a thing called Anti-Heroes dude…"

How the heck did things escalate to me becoming a Anti-Hero?! "Quite down now, this here is Hachiman Hikigaya, help him if he has any problems, you hear?"

"Yes, Sensei~"

"Anything we should know about you, Hachiman-Kun?" She asked to which I shook my head "Okay, well we know that you're a quite one" She commented getting a bit of a giggle from some people.

"Thanks" I quietly thanked her and she nodded slightly. People usually aren't very perceptive of others in high school or anywhere at all for that matter, so the quite ones tend to get annoyed by people who just won't leave them alone or maybe will see them as easy bullying victims, and in this case with the video and all, she knows what's coming for me which will be probably the first scenario.

"You'll be sitting there" She looked towards the third empty sit on the furthest row next to the wall "If you have any problems don't hesitate to ask your classmates or me, that goes for you guys too, make sure you help him if he's in any trouble. Alright see you guys later" She grabbed me before I moved "Meet me after school" She booped me in the nose and quickly left the class.

I was almost paralyzed me by the action but I snapped out of it and rubbed my nose before sitting at my table, I still can feel the stares while preparing for the first lesson of the day…

A couple of seconds later, a rugged looking male teacher came in "Alright, I was informed by Hiratsuka-Sensei the one-week-absentee is finally here, one week isn't that much so let's just do a recap of what we learned" The whole class agreed to the notion with a groan and so took out their history textbooks, me included.

That's funny, usually the so part would've been continued with a 'You can probably learn that by yourself right?'

During the whole lesson while I focused on listening to the teacher and writing down notes, I felt some people staring at me…Don't you people want to learn or something? This could be your chance to remember some of the things you would forget you know? Haa…I ignored them and continued learning…

By the end of the fourth period, the bell rang, signaling the beginning of lunch time. Everyone sighed in relief as well as me. All the teachers so far told me to cover what they haven't recap by myself; I was going to do that of course even if they didn't told me.

Now that lunch time is here I can go to either two places where there will definitely be no one staring at me; the rooftop or that one bench isolated at the back of the building. Unfortunately I couldn't even stand up as a crowd started to form around me, due to being in this unfamiliar situation I was too slow to respond to the number of dumb questions they asked, I managed to keep a poker face though!

The group of students asked many stupid questions like "How did it feel getting hit by a car?" It freaking hurt you idiot, what else would it felt like? "How were you so fast?" What do you mean fast? I was already nearby! And many more idiotic questions were asked however the group dispersed instantly when a blonde girl approached

"Hey there, do you mind if we have a chat?" She took the sit at the table in front of me, much to the chagrin of its owner; before I could even answer she already started the 'chat' "The name's Yumiko Miura" …Oh dear Neptune, please tell me this is not Miura-Sensei's daughter…

"Um sorry but…Is your father a doctor?" I interrupted gaining a look of surprise from her before she smirked.

"Well looks like you met my dad" Damn it! I was hoping for another Miura rather than THE Yumiko Miura…"Yeah, Noida Miura's my father…So that means you know a bit about me"

"Yeah…A bit…" I know you're quite demanding…And that you have some kind of one sided rivalry with Yukinoshita who's definitely out of your league…

"Seeing as you already know a bit about me" You already said that… "Let me introduce you to my friends" She gestured towards a group at the corner of peculiar design that made them stand out than the rest of the class…

"Sup' dude!" A hairband guy exclaimed, they were eyeing us seconds ago but this guy was outright looking and hearing in on us, no subtlety at all…And he was the one who described me as the 'Anti-Hero'

"Do me a favor, don't call me an 'Anti-Hero'" I demanded, feeling a bit pressured with the eyes on me.

"Oh err haha sorry, dude" He laughed it off nervously.

"Ahem, this guy here's Kakeru Tobe" Miura began the introduction, Tobe did a two-fingered salute "That's Ebina Hina" She did a simple wave at me "Those two are…Um…Ooka and Yamato" These two look simple looking…And did you almost forgot their name? "He's Hayama Hayato" The guy thrust his hand to me so I shook it, Miura looked a bit red on the cheeks when she introduced him.

"Nice to meet you" He said politely with a pretty refreshing smile, somehow making everyone paying attention to this exchange glow a bit, what the heck? I know he's famous but I didn't know he had the power of enhancing others skin with just a smile- oh hey is my skin getting smoother?

"And lastly there's Yui Yuigahama" She pointed at a girl who was fidgeting from behind the rest of them. Wait, she seems familiar…Oh I remember, she's the dog owner, didn't know she's in the same class as me.

"You're…." She ran as soon as I said that. Many people started to snicker and murmur about Yuigahama until they were stopped by Miura when she glared at them…Is she being bullied?

"Haa…I already told her that she shouldn't be afraid, well whatever, hey Tobe can you get us some drinks?" Now's my chance!

"I'll go too" I stood up and waited for Tobe to finish taking orders and exited the class along with him.

"Yo dude, are you like okay? That car accident didn't look like it would take a week to recover from" Tobe asked as we searched for a vending machine. Why would I be here if I'm not okay?

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Where the heck is a vending machine when you need one?

"Hm~ maybe you're like really super strong or something!" Where the hell did you get that idea? "Dude! You should join the soccer club with me and Hayama! We'll be unbeatable!" He then decided to headlock me. Damn it, you're annoyance is increasing with every passing second you know that?

"No…" I push him off of me "I'll be joining the go home club. I have no interest to sweat" I said and walked forward. Ah there's a vending machine over there, finally! Now let's ditch this guy…but how? Hmmm ah let's use that excuse.

"Oh come on, dude-" he caught up to me.

"No, give up, 'dude'"

"Haa…Whatever, it's your loss" no it's my win, I rather enjoy reading my novel peacefully than moving around under the hot sun. While Tobe was trying to remember what his clique ordered, I browse around looking for anything that might seem nice. Let's see here hmm…Oh they still have MAX Coffee? Alright! I inserted my money and pushed the button for it. A loud clanging noise was made and I picked it up.

"Hey, I'm going to the faculty; I just remembered a teacher's calling me" Take the lie, you fool.

"Roger that, I'll tell that to the others" What? Do you think I'm part of that clique or something? Hope not…Anyway, let's get out of here and search for my sanctuary. After a couple minutes of walking around I finally found it! I opened the door and a gust of wind flowed passed me.

"Nice…" Was all I said as I looked down at everything from the rooftop, gripping the chained fence, I drank my coffee. From the students playing some sports game to the disciplinary teacher chasing some pranksters; all can be seen…Only smaller.

The temperature's just right too, the only thing that can make this a perfect lunch place is finding some shade to sit in and that can be found at the highest point of the school, I looked at the small building I came out of and looked up, what I saw startled me.

Lacey black…

"What're you looking at…?" A blue pony-tailed girl asked with a glare as she looked down on me, I looked away subtly to make sure she doesn't know I looked at her panties, ain't that design a bit mature though?

"Sorry, didn't know this place was taken" I apologized after taking another sip "I'll get out of your hair now" I excused myself with that.

"You know…" She stopped me "It's not like I have reign over this place" She explained, crossing her arms with a bit of a miffed face.

"Oh uh right, it's just…It looked like you didn't want me here" I explained, rubbing the back of my head nervously.

"…Whatever…" She said and went to the iron ladder, I looked away as she climbed down.

"Sorry for disturbing…" I apologized as she reached the same ground level as me, she looked at me over her shoulder.

"…I already finished anyway…" She replied, raising her own wrapped lunch box "…See ya…" She ended the conversation at that and went down the stairs into the main building.

"...Phew~" Damn…Who was that girl? She seemed so cool, is she like one of those cool Yankee girls? Dang, I thought they were extinct…I guess I better head to that other location, as much as I like the view here, it's already taken…I know I'll just be an annoyance to the blue pony tailed girl who probably plans to hang around here a lot…She doesn't seem to be too keen with other people too and I respect that…

After that slightly awkward encounter, I made my way to the other location; which I deemed as 'The Bench'. After a couple minutes of walking around I finally found it! At the back of the school a wooden bench is placed, shaded by a tree next to it, there's a calm breeze and it's not too hot.

"Perfect" I sat down and drank my coffee. Haa…Finally a moment of silence. After several minutes of fine solitary, I hear someone approaching around the corner. Crap, did someone already took this place too?

"Aha, I knew you'd be at this kind of place" Hayato Hayama said as he had a smile on his face, he's appearance caught me off guard a little but I recovered…But what did he meant when he said 'this kind of place'? "Tobe said you would be there but when I went to the faculty, you weren't" That explains how he saw through my lie but how did he knew I would be here…?

"What do you want?" I asked warily.

"…You're a lot different than what I expected" He pointed out, making me glare at him.

"Well deal with it" I huffed, finishing my drink "Is that all you want to say?" I asked angrily.

"…We're kind of similar, don't you think?" He asked in a rhetoric tone but I for one got confused.

"What the hell are you saying?" I asked incredulously.

"We both know how society works…Expectations, goals, reputation and yet I can't get out of its scope" He elaborated with furrowed brows "And you've gotten yourself into the edge of the spectrum"

…Ah, I see…He's one of those people… "Not like I can do anything for you, you know?"

"I'm not asking you to, it's just…" He smiled wryly "I want you to be careful, lay low; I don't want things with my friends to get out of hand" He explained "If what I saw in the video is like what I expect out of you then…" His eyes narrowed in an elusive threatening way.

"As if I would do troublesome things like that" A chaotic classroom that I'm in the middle of isn't really something I want "And please stop that, I don't know much about you but I know being a villain ain't your forte"

"Hahaha nice one" He laughed, it may sound real to the average Joe but not to me the lowest of the low in the social ranks plus the direction of this conversation is pretty much borderline hostility "How would you know, though? I can get angry if I want to" His tone and expression is unreadable…

"Whatever, so are you finished? Want me to recap? Appearing all of a sudden, tried to pick a fight with me and then telling me to not disturb the status quo of your group"

"…You're very good at reading between the lines, aren't you?" He noted with an almost-impressed look but then it turned into a look of annoyance "However, don't talk about my friends like that, you may think badly of others but once you get to know them, they aren't that bad"

"Does it look like I care?" I replied "And let's say I do care, if they aren't that bad then that means they aren't that good either" My logic is concrete "Man, you're such a nice guy, taking care of the peace in your group, how noble of you" I said in an obviously sarcastic tone to which he just sighed in a mix of irritation and tiredness. Wow so even if I get annoying he still puts up with me, as expected of Hayato Hayama' the number 1 boy.

"Haa…Well, I think I'll go now. I'll tell Miura that you're still at the faculty, she'll probably still have a fit if you don't come back and talk with her though"

"Sure…" He walked away after that- after achieving nothing at all, the heck? Like, I wasn't gonna disturb his Mystery Gang even if he asked me to, I just want the year to past quietly with me passing exams with flying colors without investing too much effort (Excluding Maths and Science) Haa…Calm down, Hachiman…Lunch times must not be spent in such a fruitless way…

I spent the remaining minutes of lunch time relaxing at the bench and when the bell rang I returned to class, however a certain blonde girl sat at my table angrily tapping it… "Can I help you…?" I asked as I activated **[** **Enhanced Peripheral Vision** **]**! Where I saw the class having an intense atmosphere. Ah man how did I not notice this…?

"What were you doing at the Faculty that took you so long?" She asked in a demanding tone as she crossed her arms and looked up at me with an annoyed look.

"I have no obligation to tell you that" I answered carefully. Sheesh, she really is demanding, we barely know each other and she's already mad at me "Why are you mad anyway?" And sitting at my table? You'll make Past!Me misunderstand, you know?

"Did you forgot that I wanted to talk to you?!" She asked vehemently with an aura shaped like a snake- oh wait that's just my fear forming in my perspective.

"N-No" I automatically started to rub the back of my head and avoided eye contact with her "I…I just thought…Our conversation was finished…" Damn it, socializing is so hard…

She was about to say something until the English teacher came in and started 5th period "Um…So can you…Get out of my sit…?" I asked awkwardly, she only growled in frustration and went to her table. Throughout the lesson I can feel her glares stabbing in my back, I, however intense it felt, just ignored her and wrote down the notes.

Shizuka-Nee came in at 6th period "Let's get this over with, guys" Looks like she teaches Modern Japanese Language. I don't know why but every time I look up to copy the chalkboard I notice her looking at me, she flinches and looks away from me every time I look at her directly…Weirdo…

The final bell of the day rang, notifying us that school has come to an end for today. I sighed in both relief and fatigue as I started packing up, I quickly and silently maneuvered to the back door after that and took out my earphones.

My steps were stopped, however, with my elbow sleeve being grabbed, just when I was one foot away from exiting the class…Haa…What is it now? I turned around to find Miura with an angry look.

"Hikigaya-Kun, are you ready to talk now?" She asked in a calm yet demanding tone, which I like because it's easier to talk to her like this rather than being furious.

"...Why are you so set on having a conversation with me anyway?" I asked, putting away my earphones.

"Huh?" She was confused at first but then was delighted to answer, probably thinking that she got me reeled into conversing with her "Because I think you're interesting" She answered simply with a smug smile.

"I see…" I don't really get it though, how can she find the will to talk to a stranger that she thinks is interesting? Like- Wait…Uh oh, she really did reeled me into a conversation! "Well as you heard from Shizuka-Sensei, I'm a quite one so I'm not really that interesting" I replied, trying to get out of this.

"Hoh~?" She made a sound as if not buying it at all "Well your eyes look interesting, did you get hit in the face or something?" She asked eyeing me with a curious look.

"They're…" I didn't know what to answer…Because this is the first time someone said my eyes looked interesting. Now, I'd be lying if I wasn't angry and I really am actually, memories of the past came flying into my brain; bad memories that described me as the creep and lowlife that I am.

Now just because of a video they look interesting? I really honestly do not know what to answer, however before I could even come up with an answer Shizuka-Nee rained on Miura's parade.

"Sorry, Miura" She apologized with a smile as she intertwined her arm with mine "I have an appointment with Hachiman-Kun here so you'll have to chat with him some other day" She explained, it didn't look like Miura liked that but she conceded.

"Haa…Alright, see you tomorrow, Hikigaya-Kun" She waved with a glum expression, as she walked away I gave Shizuka-Nee my thanks.

"Thanks…" I thanked while clearing my mind off of the bad memories.

"You're welcome, it didn't look like you were gonna answer her question so…" She replied as she pulled me forward, dragging me out of the class and then changed her grip to hold my hand, increasing her pace with a bit of a bounce in her steps. "Come on, Hachiman-Kun, I'll have you carry my things" She grinned.

"What got you so excited?" I complained, trying to keep up with her and keeping my balance.

"When was the last time I held your hand, huh?" She gave a rhetorical question as an answer.

"My god, are you going to remind me of every embarrassing thing I've done?" I asked in a fluster as we entered a room.

"Of course!" She answered and then let my hand go to collect her stuff.

"...Wait a minute, what are we doing here?" I asked, looking around the office, two small sofas with a coffee table in between and in front of that, by the windows, a bigger table with a single leather reclining chair. Pretty important looking…

"Hm? Oh, that's right I forgot to tell you" She answered turning back to me with her handbag and a box of papers "Not am I only your class teacher, your Modern Japanese Language teacher but I'm also the guidance counselor of the school!" She huffed proudly.

"What's with the long answer…?" I deadpanned as I took the box of papers from her hands "Could've just said you're the guidance counselor…" I added.

"Tch tch living in such a minimalist way won't get you anywhere, Hachiman-Kun" She advised with a sagely tone, patting my shoulder before walking ahead.

"Sure, sure…" Probably got that from one of her mangas… "Hmm…" Shizuka-Nee became quite as we walked, seeing as there's nothing else to do I asked her a question I've been meaning to ask "By the way, where did you go all this time?" She scratched her head before answering.

"Hmm…Well, I've been to a lot of places actually, I didn't told you before but I regularly transfer places to places because of my parents"

"Your parents…? Now that you said it, I never heard them talking about work with my parents" The Hiratsukas frequently visit us before but I never really did heard a single word about her parents job.

"Oh they're just traveling dojo hunters" She answered simply but I stopped walking hearing that.

"What…?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah…" She replied, turning around and rubbed the back of her head awkwardly "Apparently, it wasn't a job you could be proud of back in the day"

'Apparently'?

"I was going to go to have a similar but more professional line of career like opening my own dojo or something but" She looked at me with an orange sun radiated smile "Meeting you changed my mind! I fought back the hereditary fate and look at me now!" She raised her arms and twirl around.

"...Pfft how would someone like me make such a significant change in other people's life?" I asked with a raspberry blow as I walk pass her "Let's go, this box is getting heavy" I looked over my shoulder to see her observing me quietly, I raised a brow and asked "What…?"

Few seconds passed until she shook her head and said "Nothing" Before catching up to me and led me to the parking lot.

 **[School Parking Lot]**

When we reached her car, she took out her keys and opened the trunk where I put the box in it "Oh hey! Since it's been such a long time, how about I treat you to a drink?"

"Sure, thanks Shizuka-Sensei" Hard work deserves an equivalent payment after all. She went to the nearby vending machine and came back with two cans of MAX Coffee.

I grabbed the offered drink and consumed it "What's this? You actually like MAX now?" She grinned before opening her can "The first time I gave you MAX you said 'This is disgusting!'" Poking out her tongue, poorly reenacting the young version of me.

"I was young and naive so I wasn't aware that society survives with the help of caffeine" I replied, observing her car.

"That actually…Sounds depressing yet true" She said with a frown, looking at me with a worried expression until she noticed my staring at her car "Like what you see?" She smirked.

"It's definitely the last thing I expect from a teacher" I answered.

"I'll take that as a compliment" She huffed proudly.

"You're welcome…I'll be going home now, see you tomorrow, Shizuka-Sensei" I bowed before turning to leave but was stopped as she held the back of my uniform jacket, I looked over my shoulder to see her hesitating to say something.

"Hey um…Hachiman-Kun, you…You can always call me S-Shizuka-Nee when it's just the two of us…Okay?" She asked with a bit of red on her cheeks as she looked at the ground instead of me.

The Shizuka-Nee I remembered was always a troublesome girl; sporty, brutish, delinquent-like yet always kind, gentle, cheerful and energetic but never shy or quite. So watching her being a bit red and flustered is kinda…Cute…

"Sheesh, you didn't need to ask that" I replied, rubbing the back of my head awkwardly "When it's just the two of us, of course, Shizuka-Nee"

She looked at me and smiled softly "Alright, thanks, Hachiman-Kun, I'll see you tomorrow" I nodded and went out of the parking lot but not before taking a last look at Shizuka-Nee…Who is currently berating herself loudly…

"Stupid! Stupid!" She repeated, hitting her head on the car's door frame "Why did I say that?! What if the other teachers overheard us?!"

…Good thing there were no teachers around…

 **[School Entrance Gate]**

I have switched my shoes and am headed to the bike rack nearby the entrance but as I arrived, while unlocking my bike from the rack, I notice a bluish haired girl approaching at this direction.

She must be the owner of this other bike…Hope she won't notice me, she looks like one of those cool Yankee girls…Heh look at me judging a book from its cover.

I rode my bike and pedaled my way home, everything seemed fine until the bluish haired girl from before is now besides me when I reached a stoplight. I didn't take note of her presence and just waited for the light to go green.

Not too long it did and I continued on with the girl behind me at a not so far distance, I chalked it off as us having the same pathway to our respective homes…However a familiar brunette can be seen at a distance at the front!

Taking instinctive evasive maneuver, I slowed down and pedaled behind a moving object that will probably make her not notice me…As the distance shrunk, I glanced at the corner of my eye to see that she has notice me, mission failed!

"Hiki-" I pretend to not notice her and continued my way, a sigh of relief escaped from my mouth as I managed to escape.

"Oi…Are you stalking me?" The girl in front of me I used as camouflage asked with an almost angry tone.

"Oh uh sorry…No I wasn't, I was…Just trying to hide…" I slowed down my pedaling and made some distance…We were going in the same direction for a while and I didn't want to further annoy her but instead she was the one who asked a similar question of mine in a totally different tone.

"You're still here?" She asked with annoyance; is this how you ask questions all the time?

"I'm almost there…" Just a couple of turns and I'm out of your hair so please do not notice my existence.

"That's what they all say…" I don't know if she attempted to say that under her breathe or not but did she just called me a stalker? People with their assumptions these days, sure I may have the eyes of a stalker but I'm only a stalker of Honoka-Chan from Pre Cure!

After a couple of turns I finally reached my destination, I felt a bead of sweat drop from my forehead as I turned around to see the bluish haired girl at her own house's front gate, her whole body beat red; apparently we live right in front of each other…

"I…I'm sorry…" She apologized maintaining her composure, seeing her being so sincere after being so cold is pretty cute! Who woulda guessed there was also a softy in 'er?

"Uh yeah it's fine…" I said and was about to enter the vicinity of my home until she called again.

"H-Hey…Let me invite you to dinner someday…As an apology" She offered while nervously looking at the ground.

"Err, its fine, okay? It's not like I'm mad or anything" I declined with a wave of my hand. I never visited anyone else' house other than Shizuka-Nee and that was only once…

"I insist" She insisted with a glare, sheesh iron headed much?

"Haa…Well, okay" This made her sigh in relief "Do you mind if my sister comes too?" She shook her head "By the way, my name's Hachiman Hikigaya" She gave me a quirked brow in response but I don't know why; I thought neighbors were supposed to know each others name if they plan to have dinner together.

"Saki Kawasaki…We're classmates…" She said with a deadpanned tone.

"Oh um sorry I didn't remember" Crap, this is embarrassing…

"We met at the rooftop" She said with an even more deadpanned tone.

"I…Forgot…?" Shit! This is getting even more embarrassing! It's not my fault okay?! Your panties were distracting me!

"Haa…" She shook her head and I accepted that as the universal sign of 'Never mind' "Well…See you tomorrow…" She said before turning around, passing by the gates and entered her house in a rush, not even before I replied.

I scratched the back of my head in frustration and sighed it all out, clearing my head. I popped every poppable bone in my body and entered my house

 **[Hikigaya Residence]**

"I'm home" I tiredly called out.

"Welcome home, Onii-Chan~" Komachi welcomed me with open arms and an apron, I would've noted how cute she looked in that apron but I was too tired to do that so I just walked pass her and into the living room, I receive a pout from her in return "Mou~ Onii-Chan! You should hug your little sister if she opens her arms for you ya know?"

"Are you still not going to join a club?" I asked instead, as I collapsed on the sofa.

"Nope! I wanna take care of Onii-Chan in case of after injuries~" She said with a determined fist pump.

"Heh well I'm such a lucky big brother to have such a caring cute little sister" I praised.

"Hehehehe praise me more, praise me more!" She giggled, it's been a long day meeting and talking with people; today must've been the most I have done in socializing in a long time…It feels good to be here after receiving unfamiliar attention.

After chatting some more with Komachi, I took a shower (Courtesy of Komachi nagging me to in case I fell asleep on the couch again) And then ate dinner with her "Your cooking is getting better and better…" I flabbergasted as I tasted the food.

"I'm a fast learner!" Not when it comes to school though (lol) But she does have a good grip on home things, she'll make a good wife someday… "Onii-Chan, why are you crying…?"

After having dinner, I proceeded to study the material that wasn't covered in today's lessons, it was a bit hard to focus on doing that though as I still dreaded tomorrow due to still being in the spotlight "If today was that tiring I don't like what's going to happen if things were to blow up even more…" I murmured to myself.

Looks like I'll be laying low like always and it's not because I listened to Hayama's advice, alright?! This is my own decision and it has always been my way of life, dammit!

After finishing reading the materials I stretched my body and looked at the time; 10 PM it says…I felt thirsty so I went down to get a drink and maybe a snack. Once downstairs, I notice Komachi at the living room table with a dozen books scattered around it, so messy…After getting a drink and snack I approached her and saw her struggling a bit, since it's getting late I decided to help.

"Need some help?" I offered.

"Oh, Onii-Chan! Please! It's the last question!" She begged as she gave me the papers.

"Hmm…Let's see here…Okay I think I know…" I grab one of the many strewn about pencils and started writing "First you do this and this, then this and finally this, good thing it's something I understand" I commented, giving back the papers.

"Wah~ now I understand! Sankyuu~!" She thanked.

"It's pronounced tankyuu" I corrected.

"Are you going to sleep?" She asked, tidying up her work.

"Yep, g'night" I replied before putting the cup in the sink, I heard Komachi picking up her pace but I continued and went to my room and proceeded to prepare to sleep by turning off the lights and closing the shades.

"Onii-Chan…" A shade of light pierced the darkness before I laid myself down on the bed "Can I sleep with you…?" She asked shyly.

Though she's acting coy, she would probably be stubborn about this so without a second thought I just nodded and said "Sure" She smiled and got into the bed, crawled over me and took the spot next to the wall even though I planned to sleep there…So instead I slept where I already was and had my back turned to her.

She embraced me and then hummed "Hmm…Can you sleep on your back?" I laid down on my back as requested and then she leaned her head onto my chest "Hm that's more warm" She pleasantly said.

I didn't bother to say anything due to my tiredness plus sleeping together with Komachi actually puts me at ease…My consciousness started to fade but I felt a soft yet moist contact on my cheek "Good night, Onii-Chan"

"Night…"

 **[Shizuka Hiratsuka]**

 **[At Some Lonely Apartment]**

Experience; one of the most crucial factors in life. Without it mankind could never have reached the peak of civilization. However experience could not have been achieved if not for sheer coincidental luck.

Like that lottery number I bought last time, experience says that I probably shouldn't waste my money on it but I decided to go ahead and test my luck, guess who's a billionaire now? Certainly not me!

So with that in mind; my shitty luck comes first and then experience is achieved! Yay!

"…Can my luck get even worse than this…? Haa…Finished…" I sighed in exhaustion as I finally finished checking the classwork of one of the third year students…Tch, that Takahata bastard…He better make sure this year's third years are going to pass with flying colors or I'll have to beat his ass up for all the hard work I've put in!

"Ngh~" I stretched up after packing my things up and then grabbed my lighter and box of Seven Stars cigarettes, proceeded to the balcony of the apartment to relax and organize my thoughts. I would've read a manga but it's a bit too late for that so smoking a couple of sticks will have to do.

After lighting up a single stick of cigarette I started to inhale and exhale the fumes, the headache I felt gradually disappeared, I took the time to organize my thoughts while automatically smoking.

This apartment's pretty shabby but the rent is low so I'll have to make do, the first floor is probably haunted but as long as I'm careful and respectful I got nothing to worry about.

Although, a more prominent problem than the dead is the living at school…The students are still the same even after all these years but things just got harder in Japan now so…If I don't educate them well they won't be as lucky as some of my generation…

"Haa…" This is going to be difficult…While staring at a distance, one particular student came into mind with the name of Hachiman Hikigaya and he lifted my spirits up. So what if it's hard?! I should clench my asshole and go plus ultra! He'll also might be one of those problem students in the future so come on Shizuka! You can't let him down now!

As far as experience is concerned I got a lot of em! (Except for romance) However, for now I'll need to rest up, it's really late right now…I put the seventh cigarette into the ash tray and prepared to sleep.

After turning off all the lights and drinking a cup of water, I proceeded to get in bed. I found a comfortable sleeping position and went into work to sleep, though that was hard to do when your brain just doesn't seem to calm down…

Whatever! Let's go with the flow…Wish some things wouldn't change here other than the students, like that arcade I used to visit! Man, that old cooper better not be scamming other people in his next business…

Speaking of scamming, I wonder if that business-man-wannabe delinquent is working now. Kicking his ass back in the day would never make him stop chasing that dream of his, hahaha!

…Now that I think about it…Most of my youth is invested on correcting other people…

" _You promised, okay?! You'll be back,_ _okay_ _?!"_

I smiled diminutively as I reminisced the promise I made…I guess not all of it was wasted…Haa, I really want to catch up with Hachiman-Kun but he seemed a lot more distant now compared to when he was younger…I know he grew up but…

It's not like I don't like the current him it's just…A very drastic change? I mean how did his eyes turned like that?! There must be a reason…Well Shizuka, thinking about it all night isn't going to do anything so you'll just have to wait and ask him directly when you have the chance!

Although…What should I ask him when we catch up? Like…I wonder how he has been doing, was there anything significant that happened in his life? Has he been eating well? Ah wait he's almost as tall as me so he must be!

Should I ask him about his love life? Oh definitely! I can finally see him squirm in embarrassment after all these years, kekekeke...It probably won't be as cute as Child!Hachiman but it's worth a try.

Ah…What if he reflects the question back to me?! I've been single all my life! Sure I went to a couple of dates and got into a relationship once or twice but that's just it! I could never pass the third base…There's no way I can tell him that Shizuka-Nee is still an inexperienced single 27 year old!

" _Ah Shizuka-Nee, I promise too! To be-"_

…I promptly slapped myself in the cheek to snap myself out of it. What the heck am I thinking?! I shouldn't be thinking about these silly things and just go to sleep…There's no way he will keep that promise after all these years, no way! A-And I'm pretty sure he just looks at me as some big sis from next door or something…And we'll just be separated again eventually so…

"Damn it…" The thought actually made me feel sad…Well nothing I can do about it except to sleep it off…Just like always…

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **THE DISTANT STUDENT**

 **THE CARING TEACHER**

* * *

 **CAMEO LIST:**

 **1\. Honoka Yukishiro [Pre Cure]**

 **A character from Pre Cure; Eightmans favourite anime character…Just for comedic purposes of course!**

 **2\. Allmight Quotes [Boku No Hero Academia]**

" **C** **lench my asshole and** **go plus ultra** **!** **" Not really a cameo but a quote that's worthy of note. My two favorite quotes from Allmight-Sensei himself: "Clench your asshole" and "Go Plus Ultra!" somewhere along those lines I think.**

 **HACHIMANS CONTACT LIST:**

 **1\. Dad**

 **2\. Mom**

 **3\. 3 Komachi 3 (←Komachi made him label her contact like this)**

 **HACHIMANS 108 LONER SKILLS:**

 **1\. Hikkikomori Mode** **(ACTIVE)** **:**

 **The ability to assume the characteristics of a hikikomori without compromising the personality or mindset of ones self.**

 **Hikikomori meaning a person who excludes himself from the world in his /her comfort zone which most of the time is that persons own room due to various** **personal** **reasons.** **There was a period of time in his life that he once was a hikikomori, the reason he went hikikomori** **is** **unknown as he suddenly** **locked** **himself into his room. Fortunately that was only a short period of time and, with his** **twisted comical** **intelligence, found a way to manipulate his energy and determination.**

 **2\. Enhanced Peripheral Vision (PASSIVE):**

 **The passive ability of being able to see more without looking directly in laymen terms.**

 **One time, years ago, he was observing a girl he liked and due to his previously oblivious untactful ways, he got into trouble. So, eventually he learned to be tactful or inconspicuous when it came to observing things. He took it too far though and as a result he has a better peripheral vision than the average person.**


	3. Chapter 3

**MY HIGH SCHOOL LIFE IS NOT AS QUITE AS I EXPECTED IT TO BE**

* * *

 **[Thursday, 11** **th** **April]**

 **[In the middle of the streets]**

"Thanks for sending me to school, Onii-Chan!"

"Hm"

Currently, I am sending my cute little sister to her school via bicycle, although there's a law regarding the use of a bike with two passengers, no one really cares nowadays; and if there were even someone who cared then I'll just use the 'Sibling' Card on 'em.

"Bye, see you later!" Komachi said and before she walked away, as she was about to alight from the bike; I sent a wave of gross killing intent with my eyes at her schoolmates who have taken notice of us (A more grotesque murderous intent for the boys); they all flinched and took their sights towards anything else but us.

"See ya, Komachi" I replied as she set foot on the pavement, she looked towards her school mates direction and a confused expression can be seen on her face, thankfully I stopped using **[** **Grotesque Glare** **]** before she noticed anything. Shrugging her shoulders, she just strolled towards the main building, I would love to stay and watch her until she entered the building but that security guard just saw me using my skill on the students and it looked like he does not like me at all…

Tch…I guess I'll go to school now; while pedaling to Sobu High School I notice something peculiar while sending Komachi. I know for a fact that Komachi is one of the popular kids in school due to her being cute social butterfly, so her attracting attention by just simply arriving at school is a normal thing to see but…Some of the attention was directed to me too and that's weird because I have never been noticed by those brats before this!

"Haa…" So I guess it's probably safe to say that the videos influence grew some more? Well that's the only scenario I can think of anyway…If this is gonna continue forever I might even get to be a celebrity! Now I can laze around as I become an internet sensation and let the money flow to me…! …That's how it works right…? I'll have to research some more about the internet life…Ah wait, won't I need to socialize with an audience in order to keep up? If that's so then I won't be joining the virtual reality after all…

While mulling over the thought of having internet fame, I arrived at the entrance of my school…Holy crap, did I just daydreamed the whole way?! Good thing I didn't get hit by a car again…Hope I didn't jinx that…

After locking my bike on the provided rack, I continued my way to the school building (With some eyes following me which I promptly ignored) and switched my shoes as I reached the shoe lockers "Do you have any free time later?" I flinched at the sudden question and turned around to see Miura.

"Morning to you too…" I replied, where the heck did she came from? "No, sorry I'm kinda busy later…" I lied, who in their right mind would ever want to waste their free time on someone else?

"…Hoh…" Her smile did not changed but her mood was clearly boiling now "What are you doing later?" She asked calmly.

"Um…That is…You see…" Her 'calm before the storm' attitude made me uneasy, making me unable to speak properly; did she learned how to speak to people of my species or something?

"…Nothing? Then let's hang out!" She suggested oh so casually. Crap I missed the timing… "…What's wrong? You don't want to?" Her expression went glum after saying that, I, of course, not wanting to prolong her attempts of inviting me, shook my head; this will be the last time I'll be 'hanging' out with someone.

"Never mind, let's…Hang out…"

"Great!" She cheered and I continued to head to class, she followed me and asked another question "…Aren't you excited?"

"Over what?" I replied, not stopping my movement; although I never really did enacted the act of hanging out with a friend, it's not something to get excited about, even more so when it's just Miura and me who barely know each other. I mean sure she's popular and that might have made me imagine some scenarios but hell no I ain't gonna get excited over this.

"You know, like…" Her words disappeared from her tongue and started to have a contemplating expression "Hmph! Never mind" She huffed brushing off a strand of hair from her shoulder.

"Okay…" I slid opened the door to our class but then my vision was filled with the color of pink; what the heck? Did I pass out again? I took a step back and met eyes with the dog owner, Yui Yuigahama. I gave a silent nod as a greeting, she flinched and backed away in return with a bit of a blushing face, avoiding eye contact with me while fidgeting around with her fingers…You're making me feel like I did something wrong…I went to my table, put my bag down and sat down.

"Um…" I felt a poke on my shoulder, turning around I found a nervous Yuigahama stuttering her words "Y-Yahallo, H-Hikki…" She greeted in a weird way, maybe her style of talking…

"Hey" I returned the greeting with a nod. We never had said anything to each other yesterday but I have a feeling she wants to talk to me about something- about the accident.

"Uh…C-Can we talk later…?" She asked but Miura answered in my stead from her seat, surrounded by her clique minus Yuigahama.

"Sorry Yui but I'll be taking him with me first" What am I, a dog? Hearing the answer, Yuigahama's shoulders sunk and only uttered a small 'I see' quietly with a nervous smile.

"Yeah…" I said, scratching the back of my head "How about tomorrow?" I asked, not looking at her, a vain attempt of trying not to feel awkward. Wow never thought I'd say this to someone again…

"O-Oh, okay!" She smiled cheerfully "It's a date!" The whole class went silent, an awkward atmosphere was formed and it's very thick. Yuigahama looked confused while looking left and right but then she had a contemplating look and finally figured it out "Ah…" Her eyes grew bigger and her face went beet red with every second passed "T-That's not what I meant! I-I, w-what I meant b-by d-date-"

She continued to stammer with swirls in her eyes; while she did that, I noticed people snickering and whispering behind her…I better stop her before she says any more humiliating things, even if it's kind of cute.

"Yeah, I know what you mean" I said with a dismissive tone but instead of a dejected frown, she responded with a relieved yet nervous smile.

"R-right, of course!" She stuttered. The front door slid open and in came a teacher; taking it as a signal, we went to our respective sits as the teacher began taking attendance, unsurprisingly he called out my name…After that we began the 1st lesson of the day.

Several hours later, school's over. Not much happened today, lunch time was well spent alone at the bench; almost made me forgot that the video never existed…With that in mind, I packed my things and hoped that the scheduled meeting I made with Miura was just an illusion; unfortunately, that hope was shattered as she approached in my direction.

"You ready to go?" She asked in a chipper tone. Holding back my sigh, I nodded in response "Great! Let's go…Actually, how about you pick the place where we'll be eating? I just wanted to have a chat anyway" She said while checking out her nails.

"Huh? You didn't make a plan?" Who the heck invites someone to hang out and not make a plan?

"That's too bothersome" She answered with an annoyed expression.

"Haa…Then what do you want to eat? I might know some places"

"Anything that has hot soup and noodles in it"

"Ramen?"

"What else would you think?" She retorted in a matter-a-fact tone…So annoying…

"...Then…There's a ramen stall I think we can find as soon as we get out of school" It's been a long time since I visited that ramen stall…Wonder if the owner's still the same…

"As soon as we get out? I haven't seen any ramen stall nearby the school before…" She explained, confused.

"Just wait and see" I answered as I slung my bag over my shoulder and exited the classroom.

"Ah don't go ahead of me!" Miura exclaimed after catching up.

"I can't lead us to the ramen stall if I'm not ahead…"

"Then walk alongside me!" She demanded and unsurprisingly it was easy to follow.

"Alright, alright" I complied and slowed down to match her relaxed pace, to be honest I just want to get this done with as soon as possible so that I can go home…And as a result of walking at a slower pace, others around us began paying attention to us.

"Hey it's Miura-Sama and…Who's that?"

"Haven't you heard? That's the 'Dark Hero'"

"Yeah, he saved a dog that was almost got hit by a car but then he just instantly saved it with his quick speedster-like reflexes!"

"Whoa! Really?!"

…Are people this stupid? Why do they exaggerate the crap out of things?!

"So!"Miura started a chat, unintentionally distracting me from the stares- a good distraction actually "Is this ramen stall near?" She asked as we exited the building.

"That's…A little hard to answer" I scratched the back of my head, how should I explain this…I'll save that for later.

"Well at least tell me something about it" She demanded as I unlocked my bike from the rack and stood back up.

"Haa…I've been a regular customer at this certain ramen stall ever since middle school…And every time I craved for some ramen, it would always appear nearby from out of nowhere" That…Sounded a lot more normal in my head.

"There's no way a ramen stall that convenient exists!" She exclaimed in disbelief as we walked out of the gates; I was about to disagree with her exclamation until I saw the ramen stall, it was placed nearby the school gate.

"Oh there it is" I noted, making Miura turn around. I walk ahead and approached it. The stall had banners, written with large red fonts that are together read as 'Ichiraku Ramen', the person standing behind the counter noticed my presence and began boiling the water.

The man has white curly hair and wore a kimono with a wooden sword strapped on the waist "Hey there, Sakata-San" Even after all these years, this guy still has curly hair, huh?

"Yo~ Shounen-Kun, long time no see…That Little Missy over there with you?" I turned around to see Miura standing still, staring over here with wide confused eyes. Oh right…Most people would be shocked to see a ramen stall you've never seen before appear nearby your school all of a sudden.

"Miura, you coming?" I called out, snapping her out of it while leaning my bike next to the wall of the stall. As she reached us, we took a sit and set our bags down.

"This makes no sense" She said, holding her temple.

"Yeah, I also had a similar line of thought the first time I saw this" I agreed.

"Ne~ Shounen-Kun is this Ojou-Chan your friend? Not that I care, I'm just really bored right now" He asked while preparing a sundae ice cream.

"Yeah, we-" I intercepted Miura.

"We're classmates" I can feel her looking at me at the corner of her eye, what's with the look? Not like I'm lying… "By the way, Sakata-San, is Uzumaki-San not going to take care of the Stall? Even before I rarely visited, he only took charge like, two or five times"

"Bah! He's too busy with all he's Hokage stuff, got a son even now, you know? He shouldn't have made other main characters from the Big Shounen Circle to take care of his bald uncles' ramen stall if he himself can't even take care of it!" He grabbed the many sundae ice creams on the table and started consuming them "Haa…I shouldn't get angry, I haven't eaten my sweets lately…So what it'll be?"

"I'll have the Shoyu ramen, hold off the pepper" I ordered.

"And I'll have the Shio ramen, please"

"Coming right up" He put on a hair net and covered his mouth with a cloth and turned to the cooking stove behind him; he cooked in a loud and violent way.

"Agggghhhhhh! Why am I here?! This is supposed to be Shinpachi's work! And that stupid Naruto brat, why open a ramen stall to spread Ichiraku Ramen When You're not even gonna look at it! Why am I cooking in a romcom fiction anyway?! My job is supposed to be kicking some balls! Speaking of balls, why does that Idiot Luffy get to stretch his banana and I don't?! Oi Author give me straight hair as payment for cooking ramen for these two or else Imma have a rampage! Ahem...Order Up"

He put the two bowls of Shoyu and Shio ramen in front of us and took off his mouth cover and hair net, revealing his now straight hair. Miura had a flabbergasted expression all the while but I didn't bother to say anything about Sakata-San's cooking or hair.

I picked up the chopsticks and ate my hot steamy ramen "Oh…This tastes pretty good compared to last time" And he remembered to wear a mask too, he always forgot to do that and mixes his spit with the food…Shizuka-Nee always beat him up for that.

"Haa…" Miura shook her head and sighed, I took that as a sign that she ignored the ridiculous event that took place a few seconds ago "Thank you for the food…" She said before beginning to dine in.

"Hah! Who did you think was forced to take care of this shitty stall? Plus if Shizuka hears I'm feeding you something 'disgusting' she would beat my ass up" He finger quoted. I don't know about you but I don't like it either when other peoples' saliva is mixed in with my food…"By the way, the meal's on the house, Author-San already paid with giving me this" He said pointing at his now straight hair as he combed it "He better not make another re-write…This is like the third time now…" He added under he's breathe.

"Thanks, I guess" At least I got free food from this venture.

 **[The Park]**

After finishing our meal, we went to the park for a walk "That guy sure was weird…" Miura noted after a few seconds.

"Mhm…" I responded as I took in the scenery and fresh atmosphere of the park…I would be having a joyful time if I was alone…Not like I'd be playing outside in the first place though…

Since it's after school there are some students here and there from other schools,including ours, playing around but not many visited the park today which is a good thing because of me being in the presence of Miss Popular here.

"So…Why did you tell him I'm not your friend?" She asked as we passed a jogging couple.

"Haa…" I knew she was going to ask this… "Because I don't really think we're friends"

"Then what are we?" She asked again with a miffed tone.

"Just acquaintances I guess?" I answered in an unsure tone, to be honest we're less than acquaintances as we just met like yesterday.

"That's the same as friends!" She exclaimed angrily.

"Sheesh, you're too loud…And there's a difference between the two, you know?" I commented as I took a sit on a bench shaded by a tree, she followed and then crossed her arms before turning to me.

"Explain" She ordered with an irritated tone, hey I think I'm getting used to this.

"Acquaintances are…individuals who only know each other while friends…Are more than that" I gave my explanation but her reply was a confused expression.

"Haa, you know what? Forget I ask, that made no sense at all" She said which irritated me a little bit.

"...Anyway, we're not friends, let's leave it at that…And that's what I want" I said the last part under my breath but it looked like she caught on.

"Huh, What do you mean?! You don't want to be my friend?!" She said with an angry tone.

"Haa…Why are you so bent on me being your friend?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Because I think you're interesting-" Taking the opportunity to earn information regarding my situation, I continued her sentence.

"You think I'm interesting because I saved a dog, right?" She nodded but then had a contemplative expression.

"Wait…No that's not just it, I think you're interesting…Because…Well…" Her cheeks began to have a light red tone to it "Despite looking like some villain, you did something really good" She abashedly said however the honest answer made me even more confused.

"So…If I looked like a handsome hero then I'd be a decent person?" I questioned neutrally, even though I feel a bit irritated at how shallow her answer was.

"Huh? Well, not really…" She replied, unsure "I saw the video and heard about all of this Dark Hero stuff and just thought 'Hey! This guy seems interesting!'"

"...What if the rumors didn't exist, or the video at all for that matter?"

"Huh? What kind of question is that?" She asked in an annoyed tone but I persist.

"Just…Haa…What would happen if that video didn't exist? Would we be sitting on the same bench right now?"

"What the heck are you saying? I don't get it…" Her impatience and unsatisfied behaviour obviously stem from my weird line of questioning so I just sighed and stood back up "Where are you going?"

"Getting a drink" I answered before taking off to cool things down. Well that was a heated discussion, what was I even thinking? There's no way Miura would've understood that I just wanted her to leave me alone like that…Maybe I should roll with it, the sooner this ends the sooner I'll get home "…Here" I handed her a can of soda nervously before sitting back down.

"...Thanks…" She thanked, sulkily, I glanced at her while drinking my coffee. Ah crap she's angry now! Probably because of that slightly aggressive conversation…Better patch things up, don't want to be at Miss Popular's bad side.

".….." I thought of that but there's literally nothing for us to talk about…Maybe I really should just walk away and end the conversation here…

"Hey" She gained my attention and I felt relief wash over me as her wrath against me has just temporarily subsided "Where did you go during lunch time this time?" She asked looking at me with a neutral expression.

"Oh um…" I think honesty is the best strategy here "I was eating lunch…Somewhere else…" Well a half-honesty strategy maybe, I don't want anyone else knowing my lunch spot, that Hayama guy already knows and I don't want any more to know.

"With who?" She asked and this time with a curious expression.

"No one…I eat by myself" I answered, looking straight forward and attempting to get comfortable on the bench; which is pretty hard to do.

"Why? Don't you want to eat lunch with us?" Haa, here we go again.

"I like eating alone" Not only do you get to eat with an ease of mind but you can also bask in the taste of your food without any interruption and sharing it with anyone!

"Then do you like to eat alone at home too?" She asked with a wry smile.

"If it was possible I want to eat at home forever" It's my home plus there's Komachi! Seeing her questioning look I answered her previous question "A-As for why…Well, I never really liked eating in groups" I remembered eating at the cafeteria nearby a group of people; things got really awkward when I accidentally spilt my drink on a girls lap as well as mine…One of my top 10 traumas.

"Huh…" Her response was lackluster which is understandable since it's a pretty boring topic "…Seems kinda lonely…" She commented, brushing off a strand of hair.

"Doesn't feel like it" I answered with a shrug "It only seems lonely to people who have been surrounded by others their whole life" Things went silent after I said that and it went on for a while…I observed Miura in the meanwhile, she had a contemplative expression as if thinking heavily about something until she spoke up.

"…Hey, I just had an idea!" She stood up with gusto and pointed her finger at me "Make me a boxed lunch tomorrow!"

"Huh, why would I make you lunch?" I asked incredulously.

"Just make me one! I'm curious about your cooking skills and I'm fed up with my moms repetitive cooking with vegetables! A-Also i-if you're being stubborn about this then I'll also m-make you a lunched box" She mumbled while looking away with furrowed brows.

"I wasn't being stubborn though…Haa, alright…I'll make you a lunch box but you don't need to make one for me" I complied with a sigh as I stood up and continued walking.

"Why? You don't think I can cook?" She asked with an annoyed expression as she walked besides me.

"To be honest…Yeah" Most of the time, people who has their lunch cooked for them are either mediocre or below average; Imma take a bet and put my money she's the later.

"Hmph, then you better look forward for tomorrow! Your taste buds will be pleased!" She claimed confidently after fabulously brushing her hair back.

"Uh-huh yeah sure" I replied, after walking for a while we returned to the entrance where I unlocked my bike and then turned to Miura who was on the phone; so I waited there until she finished "…So…Where do you live?" I asked as she closed her phone, the day is getting late so I'm kinda worried…If I'll be a suspect if she goes missing since I was the last person she talked to.

"Hm? Oh it's okay, my butler is fetching me" She dismissed somewhat abashedly.

"...Ah, right" Now I feel embarrassed asking…Guess I'll just wait here with her.

"Hm? You can go ahead, I'm just gonna wait here" She said after noticing me not leaving, I shook my head in response.

"I'll wait with you" By the end of that sentence my phone vibrated; I took it out of my pocket and read that I received a message from a person with the handle name of Komachi …What the heck, she changed it again? How did she gain access to my phone?

Sender: Komachi

Subject: Dinner's Getting Cold…

Content: Onii-Chan, where are you? It's getting late, Onii-Chans usually don't go out this late especially the Hachiman breed…If you're not back by sun down, I'll be feeding you a lot of tomatoes!

I looked up at the time and took note that it indeed was later than my usual time to arrive at home "Haa…"

R:E Subject: Dinner's Getting Cold…

Content: Please have mercy on me, Komachi-Chan…You can eat dinner without me…

"Did your phone got cracked from the accident?" I reeled back a little after hearing how near Miura's voice was "Aren't you gonna repair it or buy a new one?" Sheesh, how could you be so nonchalant after unconsciously reading a private conversation…?

"Yes and yes, I'm gonna repair it but I spent all my savings on my bike" It was well spent though! It didn't receive a lot of damage like me "Maybe next month…" It's just a crack screen anyway…Including some static feedback and loose screws on the inside…

"...Hey, go shopping with me on Saturday" She commanded.

"But it's a Saturday…" I instantly complained.

"All the more reason why we should go shopping since we have free time!" She growled "I need someone to carry the bags but everyone's busy! Plus I need a second pair of eyes to judge on the clothes I'll be buying"

Tch, even though she's already beautiful as is she's prettying herself up even more "Be careful, Miura you might become so beautiful that even Hayama will probably think he'll be too ugly for you" I joked but her reaction was surprising.

"W-Wha- T-This I-isn't about H-Hayato" …Shit! Why did I just made that joke? I can feel my face heating up…! I almost forgot she has a crush on him and calling each other in first name basis? Nice! Not that I give a crap though… "A-And I know I'm beautiful, y-you didn't need to point that out…" She blushed while brushing her hair back and turned away from me with a huff.

"R-Right…" How troublesome…

"A-Anyway! Just go shopping with me alright?!" She exclaimed still not facing me.

"Haa, alright, alright already" I complied "I'd rather stay at home on my free time but whatever" I complained. She slapped her cheeks two times and then turned around with a triumphed smile.

"Great! Here lets exchange numbers!" She took my phone all so nonchalantly and added her number to my contact list while also adding mine to hers "Here you go" She gave it back with a cheery expression.

"What's there to be so joyful about…?" I mumbled in a low voice as I looked at her handle name; |Haiko Hara| "Who's Haiko Hara?" I asked to which she flinched.

"W-Well what's with Eighto?!" She responded defensively. What the hell? I just asked a question…

"It's…It's a nickname" I scratched the back of my head "I don't exactly remember how I got it but it's been stuck in my head as a nickname since forever…" She gave a small 'I see' "So who's Haiko Hara?" I couldn't get an answer as a black luxurious looking car drove by and stopped in front of us.

"My ride's here" She noted, quickly entering the vehicle from the backseat and rolled down the window "See you tomorrow, Hikigaya-Kun and don't forget my lunch!" She smiled, do you hate vegetables that much?

"Ah" I responded and was about to pedal away until Miura called me.

"Wait!" I turned around and raised a brow "I…The things you said before…About friends and the video or something…It still doesn't make sense but…I want you to know that I want to understand what you said" My eyes widen a little as I hear this "Thanks for hanging out with me today, it didn't went how I imagined it to be but I'll be looking forward to getting to know you"

"Yeah…Sure…" I said, flabbergasted, maybe she's more than what she seems to be…

"W-What? You think I can't say thanks or something?! Don't make a big deal out of it!" She exclaimed.

"I didn't say anything though…" I was just surprised and all, I think she's the one overreacting.

"Hmph, yeah sure, Sebastian, lets go" She ordered the butler and drove off.

"Haa…What a difficult girl…" With that I began pedaling home. The day got darker the further I pedaled; it seems like Miura did a good job distracting me…I wonder if it was worth the time talking to her…Well let's just see some day…I wonder if all rich people drive cars like that…

 **[Hikigaya Residence]**

As I entered the premises of my home, I was instantly glomped by a worried Komachi "Waaah~ where were you, Onii-Chan?! You had me worried sick!" She cried looking up at me with a distressed expression.

"Sorry, Komachi" I apologized "I…got a little distracted" I reasoned and with that she let me go.

"Oh okay…" She responded and then hurriedly but gently grabbed my arm "Are you hurt, though? The danger level gets higher the darker the day gets you know?" I smile a little over her over protectiveness and proceeded to stroke her head "Hey! Stop that! I need to check if you're injured!" She commanded with both hands on her hips however she just stood there and even nuzzled a bit towards my hand…

"I'm fine, Komachi. There's no need to worry about me" I said as I went to the kitchen "By the way did you have fun at school?" I asked.

"I had lots of fun! Oh there was this one boy that kept staring at me though but he's harmless" She explained nonchalantly.

"Who's this boy?" I asked, ready to jot down the name of the boy into my hit list…

"Hm~ I don't think you know him but his name is Taishi Kawasaki" Kawasaki? Sounds familiar…Meh I'll just write it down later

"…Ah, didn't I told you, you can eat without me?" I reminded her as I took arrived at the dining table; I looked at the whole dinner setup on the table, it already lost it's warmth…

"Hey now~ no way I could just leave Onii-Chan to eat alone after you confronted one of your 'fans' hehehe" She teased as she started picking up the food items.

"What am I, an idol in training?" I retorted, helping her with heating up some of the food.

After having dinner, we went to do our school work together at the living room, while I study the materials I missed, she would study the materials her class haven't covered yet "Onii-Chan, what does this mean?" She asked pointing at an Economic question regarding demand and supply.

She's aiming for Sobu High apparently, not that I'm not happy with that, I'm super duper happy actually "It simply means that this depends on this for example if the amount of Big Brothers demanding for Little Sisters then there would be a raise in amount of Little Sisters"

"Oh~ I see, I see…Not! What the heck kind of example is that?!" In the past I would rather preferred that she attended an All-Girls School but that would mean there's a likely chance that she would go towards the forbidden path…So, at my school, at least I can have her under my surveillance at both school and home next year…Under the risk of having my Big Bro heart broken whens she finds a boyfriend that is… "What are you crying about now, Onii-Chan…?"

However, regardless, I'm happy to help her whenever I can since she does most of the chores now and I love her so there's nothing I wouldn't do for her! After finishing that, we tidied up, went to do our own things until we said our good nights to each other and went to sleep.

Boy, today sure was fun, I wonder if Sensei will bring more cookies tomorrow!

"Uuuu…Uuuu…U-Ugh" Hearing a cry on by my left made me stopped walking, I looked towards the voice and found a kid my age wearing a similar yellow hat from my school sitting on the swing sets; crying by herself.

"Hey! You okay?" I said as I ran pass the entrance of the playground, noticing how dirty this kid looked…

"No!" The cries became louder now as I received the answer.

"What's wrong?" I asked but didn't get any answer but then notice the blood dripping to the ground "Uh…" I'm supposed to go straight home today…But… "…Hey, it's the only thing I have but you can use it for now" I took out a single pastie band-aid from my bag and placed it on the knee, the part where the bleeding can be seen.

"W-Why are you helping me…?" I looked up and met brown eyes.

"Huh? Well…I don't know, I just didn't want to see you cry, I guess?" I shrugged "I have to go home now, bye!" I waved, before walking back home.

I felt my consciousness returning as I felt my shoulder being shaken gently "…Onii-Chan…Onii-Chan…"

"Hmm…" That was one weird dream…It felt more like a memory though… "Komachi?" Why are you so blurry…? Oh it's just my eyes… "What's wrong?"

"Sorry, Onii-Chan…I couldn't sleep…I had a nightmare" She explained with a frown "Can I sleep with you tonight?" She asked with a tired yet shy smile, ugh you don't need to go out of the way to cute yourself into this!

"Sure" I consented, moving in further into the bed; inviting her in.

"Thanks, Onii-Chan; I love you" She thanked lethargically as she settled in and draped her arm over me.

"Mhm, love you too" I replied as I made myself comfortable "Good night, Komachi"

"Good night, Onii-Chan" With that we slept peacefully together; the next 'dream' I dreamt was similar to the previous one but it was a lot fuzzier…

 **[** **Friday** **, 1** **2** **th** **April]**

 **[** **Sobu High School** **]**

It is lunch time and I am being antsy right now at my table. Why you ask? Well that's because I don't know whether I should approach Miura and give her the requested lunch box or just wait for her to approach me…

Hold on just a second, Hachiman…Let's think this through logically…If I just wait for her then she'll just make a scene and get angry…However if I approach her there is a likely chance that the exchange will only be seen by her clique

What should I do if she doesn't remember though…? Well, either way…She'll have a fit if I further delay giving her the lunch so it's better to get this over with…I stood up from my sit and walked towards Miura who's once again hanging out with her clique.

"Hey…Here's your lunch…" I felt uncomfortable as I felt everyone staring at the exchange however Miura's contemplative expression worsen things.

"Lunch?" Please don't tell me you forgot! "Oh, right! Lunch!" She said, placing a fist on her palm in remembrance "No wonder I was making this today" She said taking out a wrapped lunch box from her cabinet…You made one even though you don't remember exactly why…?

"I'm not surprised you almost forgot but I'm certainly surprised that you made one" I commented.

"Is that because you still think I can't cook?" She asked with a challenging tone.

"No but if that's what you think then maybe you really do can't cook" I answered mockingly however the rest of the clique member's laughed, taking it as a joke…

"Hmph! Let's see if you can still say that after eating my cooking" She smirked confidently, yeah sure…We made the exchange and then Tobe decided to be annoying at exactly that moment.

"Hehe! Hikigaya-Kun and Miura making each other lunches? You two sure go fast, I bet both of you are gonna date each other soon!" He joked, nudging my shoulder with his elbow, how annoying…Everyone nervously laughed at the joke as a polite act to entertain Tobe's bad joke but I noticed Miura glancing at Hayama anxiously…

"No, we won't" I glared, shutting them up "…Thanks for the food" I thanked with a dismissive tone before turning around and headed for the exit.

"Dude, you're not gonna eat with us?" Tobe asked quickly.

"I rather eat alone" I replied staring him down at the corner of my eye for a few seconds and then left the class, leaving it with a bad atmosphere.

 **[Yumiko Miura]**

Why did he acted so angrily all of a sudden…? Is dating me such a really bad thing…? Now I don't really feel like eating with him… "Sheesh, ain't he friendly" Tobe said sarcastically, well if you didn't make such a bad joke he wouldn't have acted like that! Was what I was gonna say until…That short guy said something.

"It doesn't seem like he likes any of us either…" He added.

"I was just kidding around anyway, right Hayato?" Tobe asked directing the attention to Hayato.

"Well he seems to be against the idea strongly" He said with a wry smile "Maybe he just has different preferences" He suggested with a light smile.

"P-Plus, I-I'm sure Hikki is just not a group type of person?" Yui added.

"Yeah and he might not seem like it but I think he just says those things on purpose" Hayato supported.

"Yep! Most Dark Heroes are like Hikigaya-Kun and he would make a perfect Uke…Hueueueue~" While everyone was distracted by Hina's usual unusual fantasies, I thought to myself over what Hayato said…Before Hikigaya-Kun got angry, I felt him stare at me and Hayato…

"Hmph" I'll think about him later, at least now no one believes that there's a possibility of me having a love line with anyone else other than Hayato "He did say he prefers to eat alone" I continued sulking before opening the lunch box.

A delicious aroma flowed out of the box, it contained a simple combination, the main cubicle had rice with some kind of yellow sauce on top of it and then the two other side cubicles had chicken and salad in each of them "…I already told him, I don't want to eat green…" I mumbled a complaint (The only thing I found worthy to complain about) Before scooping the three in one bite.

"So~ how does it taste,Yumiko?" Hina asked as the others looked on curiously.

…It tastes delicious! "H-Hah! At least he can cook a decent meal" I answered, trying not to gobble up the whole thing…

 **[Hachiman Hikigaya]**

I camped at the usual place and looked down at the boxed lunch Miura gave me "…Haa, let's get this over with…" I took the lid off and grabbed the chopsticks. The lunch she prepared was simple, it consisted of rice and meat with barbecue sauce. Combining the three, I ate it with clenched eyes "…Disgusting…" I said despite finding myself continuing to consume the unpalatable food.

The meat is uncooked; the rice is too soggy almost to the point of being porridge and the barbecue sauce doesn't have a barbecue taste to it…Damn it! It's disgusting, horrible, slimy, awful, and unpleasant and yet…and yet…

"…Ah…" That's right…This is the first time I have ever received lunch from someone that's outside of my family…When I ate, it really was **unpalatable** but…Every time I took a bite I gradually felt something inside of me resurfacing, unfortunately I couldn't find out what I felt due to a voice snapping me out of my reprieve.

"So…How does it taste?" Hayato Hayama asked as he leaned on the wall next to the bench.

"Horrible…" I answered, continuing to finish the meal. Tch what's he doing here again?

"Hahahaha, I see Yumiko's cooking still the same as ever" He laughed wryly; you should've warned me if you knew, you bastard "Then why did you ate it so fast?"

"Shortens the suffering" I answered curtly..

"Heh I can understand that, the first time she gave me lunch I almost passed out, she must've improved if you didn't" He said with a smile.

…What the heck is he doing? Acting all chummy with me… "So why are you here again?" I asked, getting to the matter at hand. He scratched the back of his head with a wry smile.

"Straight to the point huh?" He mumbled before standing up straight and looked at me with a neutral expression "You don't need to act like a bad guy you know? I don't see any benefit for you from it. People will think you dislike them or something"

"What if that's what I really want?" I asked in return, getting a confused expression from him "We may be in the same spectrum now but you don't know me; I have my own circumstances and attentions on why I acted like so" I explained and then glared at him "So in that regard stop acting like we're the same"

"…Haa…" He sighed out roughly and let his shoulders down, putting his hands on the hips "It looks like we'll be arguing some more if we stay like this…"

"Looks like it…" I looked towards the wrapped lunch box and then gave it to him "…Tell Miura, it tasted bad…And thanks" Get lost please.

"…Heh, sure" He said with that annoying smile of his.

 **[Hallways]**

School just ended and I was on my way to the shoe lockers until I felt a poke on my shoulder, I turned around and found a wild Yuigahama! "H-Hey, Hikki" She greeted nervously. I see she still feels nervous around me, I returned the greeting with a nod.

"Hey" I replied, still calling me that, huh…

"Um…Wanna walk home together?" She asked hesitantly; she must be wanting to talk about the accident…While I would've preferred she just asked straight away to have a talk but this is fine.

"Hm sure…" I nodded. We walked towards the shoe lockers, switched our shoes and then exited the school together with me dragging my bike with me. While we walked, I noticed Yuigahama was being restless as ever as she fiddled with her hair bun…Is she still scared of me or something? I guess I do still look menacing at a certain angle…

"Um…So Hikki…Err…L-Let's exchange phone numbers?!" She asked in a hurry after a couple of minutes of silent walking.

"...Huh?" The act of exchanging phone numbers is exclusively for friends only so obviously I would be confused as we are in fact not friends nor acquaintances; this has been the third time we've talked and it ain't been that long either. Sure Miura's in my contact list but that was without my say in the matter!

After a couple of seconds, she realized what she said and started to become even more restless "N-No t-that wasn't what I meant, I mean I do want to exchange numbers with- Wait no um I'm not saying that I don't want to exchange numbers- No wait…Haaaaah" She sighed, covering her face with the palms of her hands, breathing in and out as an attempt to calm down.

"Um…" I was about to say something but she continued.

"I'm sorry, Hikki; sometimes I have a hard time getting to know new people; Yumiko's not shy like I am so she has a lot of friends and I admire that about her. She always gets mad whenever I run from you, hehehe…Sorry for running from you before, Hikki" She raised her head and looked up at me with those puppy eyes of hers.

"Not like I was mad over it…" I replied, turning away and scratched the back of my head. Good thing I'm not like my old normal naive self…Otherwise I would've been rejected for the umpteenth time.

"O-Oh okay…" She said in relief with a light smile and then took a deep breath before turning to me "…I'm really sorry for getting you into that accident…If I wasn't so dumb I would've known that that day was the first day of school and then you wouldn't have gotten hurt either…" She explained and then stopped walking, making me turn to her "Please forgive me" She apologized as she bowed solemnly.

…She really felt that guilty huh…In my opinion, it wasn't that big of a deal since no one really got hurt but she must've thought about this seriously… "I accept your apology…" Saying that sentence made me felt weird since I was always the one apologizing. She raised her head with a relieved expression "Although…You didn't need to apologize in the first place since no one got hurt in the end"

"Even so…" She stood up straight "It was my fault that Sable got out of my grasp…None of this would happen otherwise and…You could've died…" She explained further, so the dog's name is Sable huh…

"Well I'm still here so stop it…" I replied proceeding to walk ahead "More over, it's not like this is the first time I got hit by a car" I added.

"W-What?" She flabbergasted "There was more?!" She exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah but I'm still standing here as healthy as I can be…" My house is that way but the conversation is still ongoing…Wait, if I were to end the conversation now that would mean another part of the conversation will continue next time and since my social skills are not high enough for that…I definitely should continue this "So no need to push yourself over it…"

"You say that but…But I bet you kinda hate me, right?" She said with a poignant smile while rubbing her arm.

This assumption caught me by surprise "…What made you assume so?" I don't know her very well and despite that, I find myself walking side by side with her so logically thinking that would mean the very opposite of hatred…W-Well it's not like I l-like her or anything…

"...While you were hospitalized, a rumor was circulating around the school but once it reached our class, Yumikon stopped it. People still talk about it though…" She explained, her smile gradually getting wry.

"...What was the rumor?" A girl that considers the words of rumors as something worthy of their attention would, by default, pay attention to everyone indiscriminately.

"...A stupid girl couldn't control her dog and almost killed someone, he must hate that girl right now…That's what I heard from Sagamins friends" An undivided attention for all, a smile for everyone to see and considers the words of strangers…

"You believe that?" Why does this behaviour seem so familiar…?

"...They're probably right…I mean you missed school for a whole week and got hurt too…So it does make sense…"

My eye twitched as a memory of a brunette flashed in my mind…Ah…So she's a nice girl huh…What a load of crap… "Then why am I walking next to you? Are you calling me crazy for not hating you?" I asked, holding back my anger.

"N-No! I-I'm not calling you crazy, it's just that um well…You don't hate me? She asked fiddling with her thumbs.

"No, I don't. If I hated you then I wouldn't be walking and talking with you right now" Her expression went contemplative so I persisted "Do you trust me or the rumors? I can hate you right now but not because of the rumors but because you put your trust in the words of everybody instead of mine"

The last part was spoken with spite without me realizing but I don't care anymore. This is why I hate rumors…They're filled with words that are part of someones illusion just to hurt another…Some rumors may not be like that but most of them are like that…To hurt.

I stopped walking after noticing that Yuigahama stopped walking and stood a couple feet behind me, she must've felt hurt from my anger; She just stood there a couple of seconds until she smiled sweetly.

"You sure are nice, Hikki!" She said cheerily and walked ahead of me.

"Huh?" I uttered in confusion and followed her.

"If you're so angry about this then that means you don't really hate me, hehehe" She giggled then stopped walking and turned towards me with a bright smile, the bright orange sun behind her made her seem beautiful… "Isn't that right, Hikki?" G-Guh…I feel my cheeks heating up and turned my head away from Yuigahama.

"A-Ah…I guess so…" Why are you so cute? I tried to get rid of the awkward feeling by scratching the back of my head.

"Hehehe thanks Hikki!" She expressed sweetly. What the heck? Did she even knew what I was angry about though…? Well…Whatever…After walking for a while Yuigahama suddenly exclaimed "Wait, Hikki! Do you live around this neighborhood too?" she asked excitedly.

"No, I live a couple blocks away at another neighborhood" She was disappointed to hear that judging from her upset expression.

"Oh okay…" She said, dejectedly

"What's wrong?" I inquired.

"Oh hehehe I was going to ask if it was okay for me to visit your house today but looks like I'll have to wait for another day" W-What the-?! You're moving a bit too fast there! Wait a minute, we're not even friends… "But Hikki you should've told me you lived the other way" she cutely scolded.

"W-Well the conversation would've ended if we were to separate" I reasoned, haa…Talking to this energetic girl sure is tiring…

"Hm~ okay you got a point…Ah by the way did you liked the sweets I gave you?" She asked

"…Oh that's right, you were the one who gave it to Komachi right?" She nodded "I see, thanks for the food and yeah I liked it especially the coffee ones"

"You like coffee?"

"Yeah I do" I love them.

"I see. Ah there's my house, I'll see you on Monday, alright Hikki?"

"Yeah, see ya" After saying that, I turned to leave until I felt my sleeve being pulled "Hm? Yuigahama?" I turned around to find Yuigahama with her phone out and then she asked me for something.

"Hikki, let's exchange phone numbers!" she exclaimed.

"Huh?" I responded, with a dazed expression on my face I bet.

"You said you didn't hate me right? T-Then let's do it!" she insisted.

"I already told you I don't hate you though…" I noted.

"Mou~ let's just exchange numbers~" She whined.

"…Haa…" I took out my phone and then we exchanged numbers, after that she ran ahead all of a sudden and then my phone rang. The caller ID was ~YuiYui~ I turned towards her before answering the call.

"Am I the first to call you, Hikki?" She asked excitedly through the phone.

"Yeah I guess" I uttered, what's the big deal? You're making me a bit flustered here…

"Hehehe, thanks for going home together with me Hikki, let's get along better from now on. Bai bai~" She said and waved, with her arm and hand in the sky, at me.

"Yeah, you're welcome" I waved back and with that the we left for our homes.

 **[Saturday, 13** **th** **April]**

 **[The Mall]**

Hmm…Where is she…? Oh there she is. I walked towards the center of the mall where I saw Miura standing by the fountain, fiddling with her phone…And sending glares to anyone that stared at her…Well at least I don't have to work hard at protecting her. She noticed me and angrily yelled "You're late!" Mind you, I'm only seven minutes late! Haa…We were supposed to meet at 10 but I couldn't find my wallet so…

"Yeah…Sorry about that, had a little problem…" Other than the wallet, I also needed to take a break from walking around a lot, I mean yeah sure I sat down during the commute to here but come on, even sitting for a while will tire some people out…

"Hmph, you better not be late next time" Say what now?

"Next time?" I repeated, hoping I'm just hearing things…

"Yeah, next time; who else would I need when everybody else is busy?" What the hell? The shopping hasn't even started and I'm already dreading the next time I'm going to the mall with her…Why couldn't she just have her butlers help her?! "I'm hungry so let's go eat!" …Haa, alright; gonna need all the energy I can get.

We went on our way to the Food Court, while we did that, I noticed some guys checking out Miura but when I got into their sights, they glared at me…Well I understand, a creepy looking guy like me walking side by side with a beautiful girl like Miura will obviously make guys angry, I would do that too but for entirely different reasons while grumbling 'Riajuus should just die'.

Speaking of Riajuu; Miura looks stunning in casual clothing, as expected from Miss Popular. She wore a long sleeved beige sweater with a black short skirt combined with matching skinny jeans and beige knee high boots. I looked at my outfit and find myself feeling a lot uglier than usual; Gray sweat pants, gray t-shirt with the saying 'BORE ME MORE' under a maroon jacket and black running shoes…

I walked leisurely with my hands in my pockets while Miura walked fabulously with her deep blue clutch bag. When we ascended to the upper floor, I saw some of my 'old friends' in one of the many shops, those guys…Tch…Better not deal with anymore annoyances…I already have Miura to deal with…

As we arrived at the top floor, the first thing that can be noticed is the dark lit lobby of the cinema where a lot of people are lining up to buy some tickets. After that, the Food Court can be found, a many mixture of delicious aroma can be smelt and then there was the arcade with it's usual chaotic and neon lit atmosphere, there are also a couple of shops here that fall in line with my interests but I don't feel shop-y right now.

"Ugh~ finally! Why couldn't we just used the elevator?" Miura complained.

"You're asking me? You were the one who led the way…" I don't get this woman…

"Hmph, whatever; let's just eat" She looked around the many restaurant booths but then turned to me "I'll eat wherever you eat" Couldn't decide huh…

"Then…" Let's see here…Hmm…Oh there's that famous one "Mito's Meat, let's order there…After eating that lunch of yours I need to taste what real meat tastes like" I got a punch on my shoulder for that before we started walking towards Mito's Meat.

"I don't know how to cook, okay? It just doesn't make sense…" Is that gonna be your excuse for every damn thing "…By the way your lunch was good so thanks…" She said while twirling a strand of her hair around.

"Sure…" Well…She thanked me at least, I thought she was gonna mock me in return or something…After we finished eating, we were waiting for the food to go down, while Miura was using her phone I busied myself with cooling and drinking my coffee. After a few seconds, she closed her phone with a sigh before looking towards the plastic bag of burgers on my right.

"Who're those for?" She asked.

"My little sister" I answered. Hmm I wonder if she's going out with her friends today…I think she is since I didn't get to see her this morning.

"Little sister, huh" She smiled "What's she like?" She asked, plopping her elbows on the table and placing her chin on her intertwined fingers.

"Annoyingly cute, lively and energetic, did I mention annoyingly cute?" I answered but she had a crept out expression.

"What the heck…? You're being creepy, stop it…" She voiced out and then sighed "Haa…" She had a contemplative expression but I did not addressed it so I just continued drinking my coffee "…Do guys like girls like that…?" She asked getting a bit of rosy cheeks.

"I don't freaking know" I answered instantly which got an me an annoyed expression from her and thought about it honestly "A-Ahem, guys are simple creatures you see so they like any girl that pays special attention to them" I explained shortly.

"Special attention, huh…" She repeated, I say that but I have no idea how she will even succeed to get that blonde boy…Considering the circumstances and situation…Highly unlikely… "How would that work…? Will it even work on him…?" She mumbled to herself but I caught on.

"...It doesn't work all the time though so better to give up and invest your time on something else that's worthy of your time in the end" I added before finishing my drink.

"…I guess that makes sense, thanks Hikigaya-Kun" She thanked with a bright smile.

"You're welcome…" Which part of what I said she thanked; I don't know but considering it's her, probably the part about simple creatures and stuff…

"I think we rested enough, let's start shopping, shall we?" She suggested with a smile as she stood up, grabbing her clutch bag.

"…Oh…Right…" Just when I thought I almost forgot why I was here…

 **[An Hour Later]**

"Hmmm, now…What else do I need?" Miura wondered as she looked around while I followed her from behind, carrying her goods plus my burgers.

Did you mean what you want…? Haa…Well at least the load isn't that much and it's a very fortunate thing that I am a very patient person otherwise I would have gone mad already! So far she has already bought a pair of shoes which both had a high priced tag on them, however, after much consideration of 'brand' and 'situations' she bought it with a single plastic card…

"Ah let's go there" I came back to reality once I heard a command…But I also came to a halt when I saw her approaching a woman's swimsuit shop!

"Oi oi oi, why the heck are you going in that direction?" I asked in a fluster.

"…To buy a swimsuit?" She answered, looking at me with a raised brow.

"…It's still early spring…" Do people buy swimsuits this early? I looked at the inside of the shop and surprisingly found an abundant of woman in there…You learn something everyday…Well this is new information for me who has never even stepped down near a swimsuit shop…

"Well duh it's for summer, you idiot" She replied in a matter-a-fact tone "Now let's get going" She proceeded to grab me by the arm and dragged me along.

"Can't I just stay outside?" I looked towards the row of benches nearby which had already been filled with several male escorts; there were still available sits though.

"No can do, Hikigaya-Kun, I need opinions and Hina said that boys are the best opinion givers for swimsuits" She answered. Some of the guys at the bench saw my predicament and gave me a thumbs up, I don't need your support, I need your bench, damn it!

"…Haa…Alright, alright, no need to drag me" I reluctantly agreed to which she let go of my arm with a satisfied expression. Seconds later, I waited outside the fitting room, I can feel the multiple stares of other woman on my back. I don't know what kind of stare it is but they're hurting me and making me feel awkward. Fortunately it didn't take long for Miura to finish as she pushed the curtains open…Unfortunately, she's in a red bikini!

"Well? What do you think?" She asked uncertainly.

"A-Ah…Y-Yeah, you look good in that" I can feel myself heating up and tried to avoid looking at Miura's…Eroticness.

"Hmmm…Hina did say the more red the boy is the more he likes it" Damn it, Ebina! "So Hikigaya-Kun, do you like what you see?" She asked with a teasing tone, I stayed silent "I'm sure you don't want to stand there all day right?" Haa…She's got a point.

"Yeah, I'm sure the guy you like will like it" I commented in annoyance.

"W-Wha-…?! Ahem…Guy I like? I don't know what you mean" She dismissed and then closed the curtains "…Do…" She peeked out of the curtains with a nervous expression "…Do you know who it is…?"

"It's pretty obvious, you know" Everyone in your clique probably knows too.

She just one eyed me for a while until she closed the curtains back with a humph "Hmph! I'll buy this one then…"

"Sure…" Finally, we can get out of here!

After that, we went to a Jack-Of-All-Trades Technology shop named Kirito Tech. There were many customers checking out the technologies that were being displayed there such as phones, televisions, radios, Nerve Gear, computers, advanced toilets and many more.

I wonder what Miura needs here…Miura approached a woman who had a name tag that says Rika Shinozaki "Good morning, how may I help you today?" She asked chirpily.

"I like to have this guy's phone repaired please" She said throwing her thumb to the guy behind her…Oh it's me!

"Huh? I don't have the money though, don't you remember?" She turned around and put a hand on her chest.

"That's why we'll be using mine, don't worry about it; consider it as a reward for going along with me" She insisted with a proud smile; so I receive a treat from the owner huh…

"That's…Unexpected of you" I actually did not expect that, the only person I'll be expecting to buy me something would be Shizuka-Nee.

"Huh?! What do you mean by that?!" She questioned angrily.

"Erm by unexpected, I mean that that's really nice of you…Thanks Miura" I smiled, a somewhat natural smile; I don't know why but I can feel that feeling rising like when I ate her cooking.

She went wide eyed a little before turning around "O-Of course!" So even a natural smile still makes people flinch, huh… "Now give Shinozaki-San your phone" She ordered while…Blushing?

"Okay…" I dismissed what I saw and gave my phone to Shinozaki-San, she took out the sim card and gave it to me.

"How much?" Miura asked as Shinozaki-San who took out a calculator and checked the phone.

"That'll be…Whoa, this phone's really busted, ain't it? Just a sec, Imma check if there's any internal damage" She proceeded to enter the work shop at the back and returned after a few seconds "You're in luck buddy, the inside is damaged but not that much" Gee thanks "So that will be~ 20,412. 71 Yen please"

Somehow…I feel bad…But Miura doesn't seem to be affected by the price and, with a light hand, just gave Shinozaki-San the money. She counted the money and confirmed that it was the right amount "By the way, are you two dating? Usually the boy would pay the things, you know~ but seeing as you're carrying the bags, I guess you did a good job as the boyfriend, hahahaha"

Crap! I forgot about the public misconception of things, this comment elicited a flinch from Miura "I'll be back for a moment, you two can go and walk around in the mean time~ fufufufu~" She laughed and went to the back, we stood there awkwardly in silence for a few seconds until she decided to say something.

"L-Let's go! I-I need to buy some makeup" She said and walked off, I stood there for a few seconds before proceeding to follow her.

We didn't talk much the whole time, she would just mumble to herself and sometimes I could hear what she says; I only heard two words though which are 'Idiots' and 'Hayato'. After a few hours of shopping the load of bags increased and now we sat at the bench nearby the fountain, not saying anything.

Haa…I guess she's aware now that by being with some guy, people from our school could misunderstand that we're dating…If this goes on her clique would probably misunderstand too and she wouldn't like that…Especially if Hayama were to hear this…He'll probably not misunderstand though considering he knows what society is like…But Miura doesn't know that.

"…I think I'll head home now, you're butler can take these stuff right? I'll pick up my phone by myself…See you on Monday" I stood up and was about to walk off until I felt a soft hand grab my wrist; I turned around to meet glaring eyes.

"Hey! Why are you suddenly trying to leave?!" She asked in a quite harsh tone. At least she has the decency to not yell loudly.

"…You know why…" I stood there calmly despite Miura's ferocious glare but after a few seconds her expression was replaced with a gloomy one.

"There's no need to do that, you know?" She said after letting go of my wrist "…I want to talk to you about something" I stood there for a few seconds of consideration until I sat back down, she smiled in relief and sat back down too "…I've been thinking about what you've said…And some other things too…"

"Like what?" To be honest, I thought she would just forget the conversation we had at that park…

"…What things would be like if that video didn't exist and how I just got angry all of a sudden when you tried talking about it…It got me feeling more than uncomfortable…" She explained, staring at the floor with an indignant expression "And I don't know if I can change that" She added with a worried tone.

"…It takes time for someone to change" I said, reminiscing some memories "And sometimes it's better to change before something happens" What I said was kind of contradictory but both are correct statements.

"…Huh?" She uttered, turning to me with a confused expression.

"It's not like you can change and become someone else in an instant" It took me some time to realize how society works "If you feel like you need to change then change" I wish I realized it sooner "And if you need help then don't be afraid to ask" If it weren't for the help of some riajuus I would have stayed ignorant…

"Then…Will you help me?" She asked with a hopeful tone; I scratched my head and thought about it.

"…Am I the only one you've talked to about this?" She nodded "…Haa…I guess…I can help you…" I don't know how I could be of help but I hope she's not gonna be annoying about it…I was the one who led her into this endeavour so might as well see through it…

"Thanks, Hikigaya-Kun; that means a lot to me" She said with a bright smile.

"I-It's not as if I'm going to blatantly hold your hand and show the way" I turned away from her and looked at the fountain "Changing is to be done by yourself after all, so all the hard work will be yours to do" Sheesh she didn't need to smile like that…

"Huh?! Well-…I can't refute that…" She grumbled then demanded with a wink and smiled "Make sure to give me some good help, alright, Hikigaya-Kun?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll see what I can do…" I replied with a wave of my hand as I calmed down.

We fell into a somewhat comfortable silence and just watched as people threw coins into the fountain, hoping to eventually gain what they wished for. The last time I wished for something was in middle school and that is to gain a friend…A real friend. Unfortunately many incidents happened that made that wish impossible to achieve so I abandon it…In spite of that I still hoped to find something…Something that's more than a friend and more than love…But that may be something considered as unachievable as well…

We stayed in this comfortable silence for a while until my eyes spied a familiar brunette. I turned on **[Hikkisageru Shusseki]** Mode and hoped with all my might that she won't notice me. However, Miura, in a weirded out manner, turned towards me "Hikigaya-Kun?" She called out. Crap! Of course having someones presence gradually diminishing all of a sudden would elicit this reaction…Especially if you're sitting next to them!

Unfortunately, due to this, the brunette heard the call and once I lifted my head, I found myself having a staring match with her "Oh? Isn't that Hikigaya-Kun? Hey~ Hikigaya-Kun~" She called out with two other people following behind her.

Once they reached us, I stood up and tried to not remember the unpleasant memories of my middle school days. Miura followed my action but then noticed my tense behavior judging from how she looked at me at the corner of her eye; she didn't comment on it though.

"Y…Yo" I greeted, almost biting my tongue.

"Hikigaya-Kun, who's this?" Miura asked with a curious stare- more towards me than them.

"We used to go to the same class in middle school…" I rubbed the back of my neck and introduced her "Her name's Kaori Orimoto"

"Hey there~ Nice to meet cha~" She greeted cheerfully.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **THE NICE GIRLS' SELFISHNESS**

 **THE DEMANDS OF A KIND GIRL**

* * *

 **CAMEO LIST**

 **Ichiraku Ramen [Naruto]**

 **A ramen booth from Naruto series; Naruto Uzumaki wants to spread the Ichiraku Ramen name so he sponsors the stall and hires people to sell it wherever they can.**

 **Gintoki Sakata [Gintama]**

 **The main character of Gintama; A temp host of the Ichiraku Ramen Stall, Shinpachi nagged him to do it to keep up with the Shounen relationships.**

 **3.** **Monkey D Luffy [One Piece]**

 **The main character of One Piece; Gintoki Sakata's envious of his expanding dong.**

 **Mito [Shokugeki No Soma]**

 **In reference to Ikumi Mito and her family, her families' restaurant can be found nationally.**

 **Kirigaya Kazuto & Rika Shinozaki [Sword Art Online]**

 **Two characters from SAO; Kirito opened up a shop at Chiba and Elizabeth is one of the employees.**

 **HACHIMANS CONTACT LIST:**

 **1\. Dad**

 **2\. Mom**

 **3\. 3 Komachi 3(←Komachi made him label her contact like this)**

 **4\. |Haiko Hara| (Yumiko Miura)**

 **5\. ~YuiYui~ (Yui Yuigahama)**

 **HACHIMANS 108 LONER SKILLS:**

 **1\. Hikkikomori Mode** **(ACTIVE)** **:**

 **The ability to assume the characteristics of a hikikomori without compromising the personality or mindset of ones self.**

 **Hikikomori meaning a person who excludes himself from the world in his /her comfort zone which most of the time is that persons own room due to various** **personal** **reasons.** **There was a period of time in his life that he once was a hikikomori, the reason he went hikikomori** **is** **unknown as he suddenly** **locked** **himself into his room. Fortunately that was only a short period of time and, with his** **twisted comical** **intelligence, found a way to manipulate his energy and determination.**

 **2\. Enhanced Peripheral Vision (PASSIVE):**

 **The passive ability of being able to see more without looking directly in laymen terms.**

 **One time, years ago, he was observing a girl he liked and due to his previously oblivious untactful ways, he got into trouble. So, eventually he learned to be tactful or inconspicuous when it came to observing things. He took it too far though and as a result he has a better peripheral vision than the average person.**

 **3\. Grotesque Glare (ACTIVE):**

 **The ability to gross out yet instill fear in other people's heart.**

 **Wanting to try out the killing intent skill he watched from various TV shows and movies, he tried to teach himself how to use it. After researching the subject, he only manage to acquire the lame variant of the skill that only grosses out and scares people due to the nature of his eyes.**

 **4\. Hikkisageru Shusseki** **(ACTIVE)** **:**

 **The ability to reduce a certain amount of presence**

 **Hikisageru meaning reduce and Shusseki meaning presence. Reduced presence is a skill that Hachiman has learned after being treated as air for as long as he remembered. His presence doesn't completely disappear but only a certain amount of it will diminish. There is a complex manipulation of both mentality and physicality to use this skill so he can only use it in a certain amount of time and if he uses this skill any longer, he will be fatigued.**


	4. Chapter 4

**MY HIGH SCHOOL LIFE IS NOT AS QUITE AS I EXPECTED IT TO BE**

* * *

 **[Saturday, 13th April]**

 **[The Mall]**

"We used to go to the same class in middle school…" I rubbed the back of my neck and introduced her "Her name's Kaori Orimoto" She wore an orange shirt and underneath it was a tight black long sleeved shirt, complimented with a pair of black skinny jeans and black wedge shoes.

"Hey there~ Nice to meet cha~" She greeted cheerfully to which Miura responded with a nod and a polite smile.

"My name's Yumiko Miura, nice to meet you too" She greeted back, Orimoto returned the nod and turned to the other two behind her.

"These two are my friends; Chika Nakamachi and Tamanawa Kuronawa, we've been friends since our first years" She introduced.

"Hey! How's it going?" Nakamachi greeted; she wore a simplistic style of a deep blue hoodie, black skinny jeans and white skateboard shoes.

"Hello there" Kuronawa greeted formally; he wore a white long sleeved collar shirt under a black vest, complimented with black slacks and dress shoes.

Miura and I greeted back the superficial greetings with a nod "So~ What're you doing here, Hikigaya-Kun?" Orimoto asked.

"Just helping with the bags" I answered, nudging my head towards the bags at the bench "I see you're making Kuronawa helping you too" I turned towards Kuronawa who had a lot more bags in his grasp compared to mine, good thing Miura's picky…Kuronawa put his bag down and gave a comment.

"Well a gutto jantulman would always help a lady in need and a good gentlemen will always be asked for help from avriwan, therefore everyone would be able to go on life much more easier and that would make school work more easier, I feel that school is already hard for some students and because of that I will help those students make their life easier" He said while doing some weird hand movements.

What…The hell is with this guy? Is he playing charades? And does he even know he's using the some words in English and Japanese? My brain hurts just from listening to him blabber…

Nakamachi sighed and held her temple "Haa~ Come on Tamanawa! I had enough of your speeches already" She complained "You don't need to practice your student council speeches on us, you know?" Kuronawa flinched at that, embarrassed.

"He's in the student council?" Miura asked.

"Nope! But he wants to join it, and if possible to be the president of it this year; so he might be a little energetic about it" Nakamachi explained. Well I hope he fails, seriously he's Student Council speech is borderline bragging and fake promises…

"And I'm going to be in the student council too!" Orimoto added "I don't know what position though but anything's fine with me" For someone who wants to join it, you sure are casual about it…As always…

"I see…" Miura said then turned towards me "Speaking of extracurricular activities, Hikigaya-Kun, are you going to join a club at our school?" She asked.

"No" I answered curtly, there's no way in hell I'm going to join a club anytime soon seeing as there's no reason to do so…Plus every club has that unwritten rule to 'Get along with your club mates'

"Huh? Why? You used to join a sport club every year during middle school" Orimoto said, making me feel dreadful "You even received a medal from the principal, right? I don't know why everyone laughed though…" She said the last part quietly to herself. Damn it, Orimoto! I knew the moment she opened her mouth bad memories would come up…

"You received a medal?!" Miura exclaimed in surprise.

"He got straight A's in sport tests too" Orimoto further added, stop it!

"…How do you know this?" I asked, avoiding eye contact as a means to stop myself from giving her a pointed look.

"Oh um…" She hesitated a little, noticing my change of behavior probably "Well…We've been classmates for three years so…I'm bound to remember anything major that happened…" She answered.

G-Guh…Well that was a stupid question…Of course she would know since she's a classmate…Didn't think anything other than that certain incident would matter to her though…

"...I see" I said, after inconspicuously breathing in some air.

"T-That's pretty cool!" Nakamachi commented, although the way she said it suggests that the less than comfortable air between me and Orimoto might be showing a bit…

"Hm I agree, it's an impressive achievement" Kuronawa added somewhat neutrally. Even though they are no more than superficial praises, somehow I feel uncomfortable yet tingly receiving them…It's been a long time since I heard those from someone else other than Komachi.

"But you sure have changed, Hikigaya-Kun~" Orimoto continued, this time with a more uplifting spirit "Back in middle school, even though you always seemed nervous, you always used to mingle around with the boys, now you're way more reserved hahaha" She laughed.

"Well…I guess I matured a lot" I shrugged in a show of arrogance. You were the one who made the last hit on my head that made me realize to change though…

As everyone talked to each other, I went and secluded myself by the fountain to not ruin the fun. Orimoto must've seen the video, her friends too probably. Otherwise she would have made fun of me as soon as the topic regarding our middle school years come up…

But she didn't and even praised me so that definitely means she saw the video…Well either way, she would still approach me…I don't know if she would do the same thing or look at me the same way though…I glanced at the four that were chatting away…Make that three…

"By the way, Hikigaya-Kun, do you still have my phone number?" Orimoto asked as she approached me.

"No, I think I lost it" I lost most of my contacts after the accident.

"Do you remember it?" Can't say I do since I barely use it for communication, I shook my head "Give me your hand" Without waiting for me to respond, she took my left hand, making me flinch, and took out a pen maker from her beige purse. The contact made me feel a little flustered…

She wrote a horizontal line of numbers on the palm of my hand which made me squirm, I raised my hand to eye level and read the number. I looked at her with a raised brow "What's this?" And why the heck do you need to write it on my hand…?

"Hehehe, just like in the movies, huh?" She grinned, I don't get the reference though… "That's my phone number make sure to remember it this time and add me to your contact list" She ordered, I don't know what she's aiming for but I complied anyway with a nod.

"Yeah, sure" If I was Past!Hachiman right now, I would've fallen for you the moment we had skin contact…While Orimoto was talking about the movie they were watching, I noticed Nakamachi approaching us…Or more particularly, Kaori from behind; she raised her pointing finger and placed it on her grinning lips.

"Chika kept talking about this movie called 'The Number 23'. Apparently it's an English movie so it'll be a bit hard to understand but at least our academics will increase right? Plus Chika said the main character is played by Jim Carrey so I think it's going to be funny"

"'The Number 23', huh…" I decided to humor her seeing as she's still here "I think I saw that movie once, didn't had a lot of comedy in it but it was pretty interesting to say the least"

"Welp as long as it's nothing too scary, I'm fine with anything" She replied, Nakamachi stopped behind her and proceeded to quickly, judging from her movement, write an imaginary number seven on Orimoto's back "Seven!" And then poked both of her sides "Up!" In response, Orimoto jumped up a bit.

"Eek! Chika! Don't do that!" She scolded, Nakamachi rubbed her head and grinned playfully.

"Hehehehe sorry~ talking to those two was a bit…Difficult" We turned to the other two and can see that a heated debate was going on and surprisingly Kuronawa was holding his ground against Miura…Maybe he can be part of the student council…

But what's strange is that I can see a giant snake behind Miura and what's even stranger is a pair of hands behind Kuronawa that followed the movement of the persons hands…Did I had too much coffee…? "Man~ I'm so bored of waiting for this movie to start! What time is it?" Nakamachi asked; Orimoto simply showed her watch to her "11:45 Am, huh, alright, 40 minutes to go…So what are you guys talking about?"

Orimoto was about to answer but Kuronawa appeared and dragged her to Miura…The debate just got louder "…We were talking about that movie you guys are about to watch, 'The Number 23', main cast; Jim Carrey, right?" I answered in her stead.

"Yep! You like Jim Carrey, Hikigaya-Kun?" Can't say I don't, I always watched any movies that were entertaining together with Komachi. Even though there were embarrassing adult moments, we still laughed and cried together watching them.

"I'm on the fence on most celebrities, Jim Carrey movies I like in particular though are YesMan and Bruce Almighty" I answered.

"Oh! Oh! Do you have a copy of YesMan? D-Do you mind letting me borrow it?" She asked, obviously holding back her excitement. Looks like we've got ourselves a movie fanatic… "Since it's a really old movie, I couldn't find it in any video store and I rather watch a purchased one, please, Hikigaya-Kun?" She pleaded as she slapped her hands together and lowered her head.

"S-Sure, I think I have it but don't get your hopes up, it might have scratches on the back" Sheesh someone's a bit too excited…

"Well I had a couple of scratched CDs and it still works so let's just hope this one does too. Thanks, Hikigaya-Kun! I really like Jim Carrey movies so in return I'll let you borrow any movies that I have. I've got lots of them by the way, so don't be shy to ask for em!"

"…Are you serious?" So by lending someone a single movie, I now have access to other multiple movies for free?! I totally did not expected that…Nakamachi grinned and nodded "A-Alright…Thanks…"

"Hehehe you're welcome; now let me give you my number since we're not from the same school, we'll have to discuss later on how we're gonna do the trading. Oh and by the way I saw Kaori writing her number on your hand before so you don't mind me doing that too?" She grinned, taking off the cap of her pen marker she procured from her small handbag.

"I don't mind…" She lifted the same hand that Orimoto wrote on and wrote down her number below hers.

"Okay there you go! It's nice to finally have a movie friend!" She grinned and then bumped her fist onto my shoulder.

…A movie friend? My mind went blank on how easily she considered me a movie friend but I couldn't correct her as she continued to say something

"You know, I didn't feel sporty last year, so I joined a film club and thought that it would make me relax instead of running and sweating"

"Relatable" I nodded seriously but it elicited a giggle from her.

"Hahaha, right…? But…I was wrong" Her tone changed and it felt so miserable that even I can sense it seeping out of her…Wonder what happened…? "I had a lot of trouble dealing with some people in it…The club adviser, a white haired guy named Gintoki Sakata and two other members; Shinpachi Shimura, a pair of glasses wearing a human, and Kagura a girl who looks like a kid but is actually super strong…There was even a big white dog!"

…Shit! The Yorozuya?! Even Sadaharu's there?!

"I know it sounds crazy"

"It kinda does but-"

"But I'm telling the truth!" She grabbed my shoulders and looked at me in the eyes intensely.

"Y-Yeah, I believe you" What the heck have they done to her?!

"It was the worst year of my life!" She started to have swirls for eyes.

"C-Calm down, Nakamachi, think of the movies!" That was the only thing I could think but it seems to be working. Without letting go of my shoulder, she breathed in and out while repeating some kind of mantra in a low voice, after a couple of seconds she let go and returned to normal.

"Phew~ sorry about that Hikigaya-Kun, I got a little crazy there, didn't I?" She smiled with a little bit of red on her cheeks. Well I'm not surprised…Haa, why do those Yorozuya keep crossovering here…? "Remind me not to speak about this ever again?"

"Definitely" I agreed which got me a smile from her…I apologize on behalf of the Yorozuya, Nakamachi; I internally bowed to her.

Now that I think about it, I'm having no problem talking to both Orimoto and Nakamachi…I also had no trouble talking with Miura and Yuigahama yesterday…I may have a bit of trouble with Yukinoshita though…

Maybe I could actually have a friend…Nah…They're only like that because of the video, otherwise Miura wouldn't have talked to me, Yuigahama wouldn't felt that bad and Orimoto…She would only talk to me if I was right in front of her eyes and her friends would join in and it ain't gonna be a nice conversation either I bet…

"By the way, do you have any particular movie that you want?" I was too deep in my previous thought that I took a bit longer to think about it but luckily Kuronawa appeared.

"Sorry, Hikigaya-San but you'll have to answer that question some other time" He said "We only have 10 minutes until the movie starts" He explained and then Orimoto appeared along with Miura.

"Nice meeting you again, Hikigaya-Kun" Orimoto said "I'll text you later so make sure your phone's alive, okay?" I nodded in response.

"Alright, we'll talk about the DVDs later, Hikigaya-Kun, It's nice to meet you and Miura-San" Nakamachi said, nodding towards me and Miura.

"Even though we didn't converse much due to a certain someone, I hope we'll meet again soon, Hikigaya-San" Kuronawa said which provoked Miura.

"Ah? You got something you want to say to me, Kuronawa?" She said vehemently but it doesn't seem to affect him that much, he kept his calm and did…More weird hand movements again.

"If I had anything else to say, which I do, I would have already conveyed it but seeing as we have a movie to catch, we'll have to continue our 'conversation' some other time" He finished and went to get their shopping bags…Was he playing a clarinet?

"Grrrr that guy pisses me off!" Miura growled, eliciting a wry laugh from the other two girls.

"Welp at least he made a new friend!" Orimoto smiled happily.

"We're not friends!" Miura exclaimed.

"Ok you two let's go, have a good day, Hikigaya-Kun…Ah you too Miura-San" He said the last name deliberately as an afterthought.

"Bye Hikigaya-Kun, Miura-San~" Orimoto waved diminutively.

"See ya later" Nakamachi nodded.

"Ah see you…" I took the courtesy of bidding them goodbye as Miura was busy glaring at Kuronawa… "…Can I go home now?" I turned towards Miura who was already stomping her way to the elevator, I followed and after she pressed the upper level button she turned around.

"I feel really pissed off right now, so let's go to the arcade. I need to lose some steam" What the heck did you talked to Kuronawa about?!

"Haa, alright" I conceded, when Miura went to lose her steam with a shooting and punching game, I made a mental note not to anger her…She broke the score record on the punching game but she was wailing in pain after the impact. After that we went to get my phone and after a couple of more window shopping and bag lifting, we decided to head home, much to my pleasure. We headed to the underground parking lot where Miura's car was parked.

"By the way, Hikigaya-Kun, why were you so quite and nervous before?" I went wide eyed a little at the question, I guess she really did notice, huh…Perhaps my tendency to observe people may be rubbing off on her. I didn't answer her and just walked in silence "…Thanks for shopping with me, Hikigaya-Kun, I appreciate it" She said with a smile, changing the subject.

"Yeah…You're welcome" I replied as we reached the entrance of the underground parking lot; her car was already parked in front of us with the butler standing by, well ain't that convenient. He took the bags from my hands and bowed to me…Err should I bow back? This is the first time I've been bowed to…I didn't get to do anything though as he curtly went to put the bags away and went back to the driver's seat…A man of action, huh…I like him already…

"I'll see you at school on Monday, 'Kay?" Miura entered the passenger's seat at the back and then rolled down her windows but stopped midway so I could only see her eyes "Oh and um…Hikigaya-Kun?"

"Yeah?" Why are your ears red?

"I…I…I think…You're really nice too!" She exclaimed earnestly and leaned forward which must've accidentally rolled down the rest of the windows…Revealing her blushing face. I felt my own face heat up from the earnestness of her thoughts and from seeing her own blushing face, she noticed the fully rolled down window and turned away, I also did the same and rubbed the back of my neck.

I readied myself for the incoming yelling…But it didn't came…Err Miura, this is supposed to be your cue to yell something incoherent at me…Come on! Say something!

"…See you at school…" She said, still not looking at me.

"A-Ah see you…" Was all I could say as the window rolled back up and the car drove away…That wasn't what I was looking for though…Haa, that was awkward…After seeing off Miura, I headed towards home. Sheesh I had to deal with a lot of people today and it was pretty tiring…

As I walked along the sidewalk, I thought about how Miura…Behaved when we parted; was that the first time she said what she thought of me? If so, then no wonder she seemed embarrassed…The distance between us shrunk a bit today if her honest outburst was any indication of that and I think that's bad in my perspective…Plus, I'm not nice, that was obviously a misconception of me…Wonder what made her think of me like that though…?

During my musings, I noticed a cafe at the other side of the road. A small building that had a vintage feel to it with a sign board outside that read 'Anteiku Cafe' was placed between an electronic shop and a shoe shop.

"Hmm…I could use a cup of coffee…Hope she won't yell at me though…" I walked across the zebra crossing and arrived at the cafe, seeing as it's been a long time since I've visited I braced myself to get yelled at and pushed the door open, eliciting a bell ring, and entered the building.

"Welcome to Antei- Oh Hachiman-Kun, welcome back!" At the counter stood Kaneki-San, with white hair and onyx eyes, a college guy who wore black trousers, a gray waistcoat over a white dress shirt, completed with a brown necktie "I hope you're ready for Touka-Chan, hahahaha" He laughed.

"Don't worry, Kaneki-San, I'm ready…Did you dye your hair?" I asked, observing his hair. Last time I came here, I was sure he wasn't into fashion.

"Haa…No, Rize-San did, she forced me to dye it" Classic Witch Rize-San "She said it would make me look less like a bookworm" He explained with a wry smile; well it's working in my opinion.

"That reminds me, how are the others?" I asked as I took a sit on the stools and placed the bag of burgers on the counter.

"Everyone's fine, I think Touka-Chan also began her second year of high school at Kaihin Sougo, while Hinami-Chan's starting her second year of middle school. Rize's starting her next semester of college. Right now Enji-San and Kaya-San are at their home, saying the younger ones should replace them on weekends" He answered, rubbing the back of his neck "But they made Nishiki-San in charge if we were the only ones working; I think he's sleeping in the guest room upstairs right now" I looked towards the grandfather clock…It's way too late and too early to sleep…I'm so jealous…

"At 2:00 PM?" I asked with a raised brow.

"A-Ahaha…Yeah…He said he was bored. Oh and Yoshimura-San, Ukina-San and Eto-San are going overseas for a fan signing. They both are really proud of her" He further explained before turning around to make some coffee. Well they're pride isn't misplaced, that's for certain.

I've been coming to Anteiku ever since my third year of middle school, the first time I came I just wanted a cup of coffee but that was hard to do when a big guy with a hockey mask and two men wearing white coats were having a stare off with each other.

After the tough guys exited the building, Kaneki-San apologized for the disturbance and explained that they were fighting…Over who will get the last cup of milk coffee…Coffism is spreading very well at the time…My initial thoughts of them being enemies were discarded when he further explained that they were actually good friends…What a strange world we live in…

Also; a reoccurring event had developed between me and two people, when one day I visited for another cup of coffee, a little girl named Hinami asked Kaneki-San a question regarding an English subject. Seeing him struggling prompted me to help. At that time she was in her 6th grade and I was impressed by her crave for knowledge. Hinami would always asked me questions if I ever visited.

As for the second person, who's really tough to deal with sometimes due to her brash attitude; she saw me teaching Hinami from time to time and would sometimes, at the insistence of Kaneki-San, ask for tips regarding anything that she find difficult to understand; she would sometimes get angry if my explanation is too…Complex…

The doorbell rang and a girl with purple hair which covered her right eye, wearing a purple hoodie and black jeans with matching running shoes, came in along with another girl with straight brown hair and a headband with two four-leaf clover decorations on it "Kaneki, here's the milk you asked for-Hikigaya?!" She exclaimed when our eyes met.

"Ah, Hachiman Onii-San!" The little girl ran to me and hugged me.

"A-Ah, hey there Hinami…A-And Kirishima…" Crap…She's already glaring at me.

"You've got some guts coming here after abandoning me, I almost failed the fu- the test!" She caught her words and looked at me with contempt, making me unable to open my mouth. Thank god, Hinami is here but what the hell?! Can't you just study by yourself?!

"Now now Touka-Chan, you wouldn't want to scare off our long-time customer right?" Kaneki-San intercepted the situation.

"Tch! Whatever!" She said sulkily and climbed upstairs.

"…Phew, thanks Kaneki-San" He nodded with a smile at me, I turned towards Hinami and asked "So how's Ryouko-San doing, Hinami?" She filled Losers bowl with food before answering, I always wondered why his name is Loser…

"Here you go, Loser, eat up…Mom's fine, she's helping dad with work right now" She answered and then sat on the stool next to me "You know, ever since I got into middle school I learned a lot of English words but I have a hard time memorizing proverbs, hehehe" She shyly said.

"Yeah, that's usually how it is but don't worry, you're smart, just write down notes like you always do when learning and you'll eventually remember it" I advised and stroked her head, she nuzzled back in response.

"Hehehe thanks Hachiman Onii-San" She replied; she has that crave for knowledge like Komachi does, so I'm sure she'll have an easy time with any subject, not saying she's a super duper genius though.

"Here you go Hachiman-Kun, regular coffee, right?" Kaneki-San offered as he put down a cup of coffee in front of me.

"Yeah" I nodded before grabbing the warm beverage and taking a sip "…Delicious like always" As expected from my favorite cafe.

After a couple of minutes, the bell rang again signaling that someone had entered the premises. A girl with long silky black twin tails, wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a picture of a chibi black furred cat on it, she complimented with a deep blue skirt and high heels. I almost chocked on my coffee when I realized who this person is.

"Welcome to Anteiku, Miss" Kaneki-San welcomed politely, she just stood there silently as we had a staring contest of sorts, I won though since she dismissed my overall presence.

"I'll be having a strawberry cake with a cup of milk tea please, thank you" She placed her order and went to the corner, bringing a laptop with her.

"Understood" Kaneki-San complied and went to the back to prepare the food items. Meanwhile I tried my best at ignoring her back as I drank my coffee just like I always do when I come here.

"Do…Do you know that girl, Hachiman Onii-San?" Hinami whispered; who has been doing some paperwork all the while, her voice seemed kind of antsy somehow…

"Hm, not exactly…" I replied.

"Oh thank goodness" She sighed in relief "Someone that beautiful couldn't have been Hachiman Onii-San's girlfriend"

"Hinami…You know me so well" I said happily but am actually in fact very saddened; to think someone so young could understand and see my social standing, the future generation is very hopeful…

"A-Ah I didn't mean it like that!" She hurriedly responded, waving her hands in a fluster.

"What's all the hubbub about?" Kirishima asked as she appeared from descending the stairs and then noticed the second customer at the corner "Has Kaneki already taken that girls order?" She asked us to which we nodded "Alright, so what's with all the noise?" She asked as she took my cup and went to refill it.

"Err, I wasn't asking for more…" I said.

"Well too bad!" She simply replied "…Tch, then just don't pay for this one, you oaf…" What the heck kind of employee calls the customer an oaf…?

"Don't worry, Hachiman Onii-San, that's just her way of being nice" Hinami explained with a smile which made Kirishima flinch a little "Touka Nee-San, I think Hachiman Onii-San knows the girl at the corner…"

"Huh…" She glanced at Yukinoshita at the corner of her eye "…Pfft yeah right, no way someone like that is his girlfriend" She dismissed with a wave of her hand as she placed the coffee in front of me.

"Why do you two keep assuming I can get a girlfriend in the first place?" I asked as I took a sip.

"Good fuc- question" She replied in frustration before grabbing the food items from the newly appeared Kaneki-San and went to deliver it to Yukinoshita.

"What did I do this time…?" I asked anyone but didn't get any answer, only knowing sighs…An even more irritated one from Hinami…

"So…May I ask how well do you know that young lady?" Kaneki-San questioned as he was cleaning the glasses with a damp towel while Kirishima and Hinami were busying themselves at the back.

"We are perfect strangers" I answered.

"Good" He smiled "You wouldn't be Hachiman Hikigaya if you had friends"

"…What kind of employees does this place hire?" I ask incredulously, do they train their employees to burn me specifically? God damn…Although I don't mind it one bit, the relationship I have established here is just like that of a regular customer to employees despite our strange interaction.

Couple of minutes has passed and things passed by in bliss as I just sat there and read a novel from my phone while taking a sip from time to time "…Hikigaya-Kun" Imagine my surprise when Yukinoshita all of a sudden beckons me to sit at her table.

I ignored her but then felt her icy glare stabbing my back so I promptly took my coffee and brought it with me to sit at her table "…Can I help you, Ice Wom- Yukinoshita?"

"Have you said anything regarding the accident to anyone?" She questioned with an authoritative tone as she typed away at her laptop.

"Ah a checkup, huh…No I haven't said anything to anyone…" I answered taking another sip to warm myself up, sheesh her aura can even be felt…

"Good, now have you thought up of something on how you will be using my favor to you?" She further asked "The thought that someone has a favor over me is a displeasing thought"

"Well aren't you honest…And no, not yet" I answered, eliciting a small but heavy nod from her…With that over, I noticed Hinami, with a book in her hands, approaching and turned towards her.

"Hachiman Onii-San, can you help me?" She asked to which I nodded "Do you know what these mean?" She pointed with her pencil at the questions on her homework, hm proverbs, huh.

"' _The more the merrier'_ means the larger the number of something the better the situation is" At the corner of my eye, I noticed Yukinoshita looking inconspicuously at Hinami " _'Hitting two birds with one stone'_ means getting much more benefit from a single action and _'The apple doesn't fall far from the tree'_ means there's a similar trait between two people"

"Oh~ okay! Thank you, Hachiman Onii-San!" Hinami said, smiling brightly…Making Yukinoshita's cheeks go red a little, looks like someone's a big fan of cuteness…After that Hinami left us and went to the back.

"Are you sure you're giving the little girl the right information? It worries me that she is asking questions from someone like you" Someone like me? Is this girl trying to pick a fight…?

"Oi oi oi I may not seem like it but I'm very confident with my knowledge" I defended with fake gusto.

"Oh? How can I possibly believe that? Your eyes are telling me you're lying" She replied taking her eyes off of her laptop and looked down at me with a smirk; this bitch!

"You'll just have to wait for the first midterm exam on the 18th May, you'll see my infinite knowledge then!" You ice witch!

"Hm, alright, let's see how smart you are with the exam, although I doubt you are my level" She boasted, your modesty knows no bound…With that we continued what we were doing previously, I drank my coffee while watching the cars pass by while Yukinoshita continued her work on the laptop but kept glancing at the back, for Hinami I'm guessing.

This feeling I'm getting…Ah I felt this when I was at the mall…This time it came from…Yukinoshita. I took a peek at her and saw how she responded with an icy glare, I turned back to count the red cars that pass by. Yep…It's definitely from her…Heh, funny…Out of all people, Yukinoshita's the only person I couldn't think of who would do anything else if the video didn't exist…Maybe…I turned towards her and asked "Hey…Can we be-"

"Absolutely not" I didn't even finish asking! "I would prefer to not be associated with some weirdo who has rotten eyes" She explained, eyeing me with a cold look.

Says the weird girl…Your personality is pretty unattractive even though your face says otherwise… "Never mind then…" At the corner of my eye, I noticed Kirishima and Nishio-San holding their mouth, trying to stifle their laugh behind the counter along with Hinami and Kaneki-San giving me supportive smiles. Great, why do they have to gather now?!

"By the way…Are you well acquainted with the workers in this establishment?" Yukinoshita asked as she finished the last bit of cake she has, glancing at Hinami all the while.

"I've been a regular here ever since third year of middle school, so yeah I know them a little but not so much as to consider them my friends" Some of the workers and customers here are really strange though.

"Haa, they have to put up with you, huh" Looks like someone's jealous…

"At a certain perspective, yes" I said before chugging the rest of my coffee down.

"Now that I don't have anything else to say, I'll be taking my leave" She stood up, took her laptop and went to pay her bill "I'll be looking forward to seeing your exam results, Hikigaya-Kun, even though my expectations for that are quite nonexistent" She walked through the entrance and exited the cafe, well that was a cruel goodbye…

"Do you want anymore coffee, Hachiman-Kun?" Kaneki-San asked as he approached me.

"No thanks, I think I should go home too" I gave him my cup and stood up, not forgetting the bag of burgers "I'm already tired from meeting so many people in one day, I'm just not built for that…" I looked towards the grandfather clock, 3:00 PM, didn't even notice one hour just passed…I went to the counter and paid my bill.

"See you soon, Hachiman Onii-San!" Hinami waved cheerfully, if this was a maid cafe, you would be the most popular one.

"Finally, you're leaving!" Kirishima exclaimed, and you would be the most popular with masochists.

"Oi~ Hikigaya-Kun, don't forget to tip me next time" Nishio-San reminded, you didn't even talk to me today!

"Yeah yeah" I grasped the door knob and exited the building. After walking a long distance, I finally arrived home; unlocking the door, I entered "I'm home" I called out but received no answer, hmm Komachi must be still with her friends.

After putting the burgers into the refrigerator and changing into more comfortable house clothes, I decided to play Dark Souls on my Nerve Gear in my room to pass the time. After a couple of hours of farming souls and progressing the story as well as dying a lot in the process, I went downstairs to get some water.

…Oh it's almost night time, better get the laundry. After finishing that, I drank a cup of coffee and then heard the front door opening "I'm home~ Onii-Chan, you here~?" Komachi called out with a cheery voice.

"In the kitchen" I answered back "Welcome home, Komachi" I greeted as she arrived.

"Here you go, Onii-Chan, I bought you your all-time favorite, MAX Coffee!" She put the coffee on the table ceremoniously.

"Oh~ thanks and I bought us some burgers" I opened the fridge and showed her the food.

"Aw~ thanks Onii-Chan~! Ah I know let's eat it together tomorrow and watch a movie!"

"Sure" I nodded and closed the fridge.

"Imma take a shower now, Onii-Chan, I've been going around a lot today; it's so hard being popular~" She whined as she left the kitchen, I decided to turn on the lights for the night. With that done I went ahead to study considering how I just challenged the smartest girl in my school…I know I'm gonna get a low rank but I know how to semi-win this challenge, heheheheheh…

While I did that, Komachi appeared wearing a comfortable looking shirt and short pants…Which are mine "You were studying, Onii-Chan? I thought you would be lazing around since it's the weekends"

"Nah that will be for tomorrow; also, can you not wear my stuff?" Komachi raised a brow.

"You even have schedules for being lazy now?" She remarked, ignoring the second part of my sentence.

"Since the first term exam is a couple of weeks away I thought that cleaning the rust off of my brain would be nice" I further explained.

"Oh~ I see" She took a peek at my notes "…Too bad our materials are way off, I wanted to help you with your study"

"You needn't to do that, you should just worry about your own studies, alright?" I suggested.

"Hm…Okay~ well I don't want to disturb you so I'll be watching TV now~" She said and left the room, leaving me to my studies. After a two hour session of difficult formulas and complex cell reactions, I decided to take a rest and went to get some snack, while going downstairs I saw the television was turned on but there was no sign of Komachi, however when I got down there I saw her lying down on the sofa with her eyes closed.

I guess you had a pretty tiring day, huh, well that's to be expected. A cute little sister like you is bound to become popular with many people…

I gingerly removed the remote control from her hold and turned off the TV, then I slowly picked her up, bridal style…She's lighter than I thought. I carefully climbed up the stairs, making sure not to hit her head and not to step onto Kamakura's tail. After entering her room, I laid her down on her bed gently and tucked her in. After whispering goodnight and turning off the lights, I exited the room.

Hmm…Might as well go get some more snacks while I study, I made my way to the kitchen and took some snacks with me before going to my room. Although, As I got closer to my room the sound of my ringtone got louder…It's been a long time since I've heard that.

When I reached it, I picked it up and saw that I received a text message, this number…Ah it's Orimoto, if I'm not mistaken…Even though I feel indifferent about her texting me, it does bring up some bad memories.

KAO: Hey, Hikigaya-Kun~ whatcha up to~? (^_^)/

Eighto: Yo, just eating some snacks

KAO: I see~ well I hope I'm not disturbing anything right now O3O

I sat down at my study place and took a bite of my sandwich.

Eighto: I just finished studying so your timing is good

KAO: Hehehe thanks X3

Did that sound like a compliment? Oh I forgot, emotions can't be read in text…

KAO: But you're studying this early, huh? Hmm, maybe I should study too considering the first term exam's coming soon _ But have you been exercising lately? You said you didn't want to join a club so I was worried that you're not healthy anymore XD

Eighto: I bike to school so I'm certain that I'm still healthy…As I'll ever be

KAO: Huh? That's all? Well at least that's something XD Oh by the way, why was Chika fiddling with your hand at the mall before? O3O

Why did she did that again…? Ah right

Eighto: She was going to text me about some movie I think

I'm sure that was the reason, that girl was pretty tomboyish at first but after talking to her my impression of her changed into an unfortunate girl who had a bad first year of high school because of the Yorozuya…Also I think she's a casual and pretty easy-going girl who likes movies and also mistaken me for a friend.

KAO: Oh~ Okay I thought she was making a move on you or something lol XD

Nice joke…

KAO: Hey um can I ask you a question?

You already did…

Eighto: Sure

KAO: Remember…The day you…Confessed to me…?

My mind went blank when I read the question and it took me a couple of seconds to get a grip and replied…

Eighto: Yes

KAO: …I may not seem like it but I'm a really observant girl now. I felt really bad when everyone was treating you badly at the time and I didn't do a thing so I thought you would feel happier if I befriended you and gave you my number…But you were texting me nonstop for 2 weeks, you know? I mean that kind of annoyed me a little ^_^!||

Well that's true…

KAO: But I guess you being alone at the time didn't give you much experience about being friends with girls, huh? Hehe…But during your confession, I sincerely wanted to be just friends until…Someone heard it and spread it around, I was afraid of being treated badly by my friends if they saw me talking to you regardless of me saying 'Let's just be friends', heh pathetic of me, right?

…That's understandable, I thought of that scenario last year actually. I wasn't really attentive when I was in middle school so there's no need to reprimand yourself, I was about to text what I thought back but Orimoto sent another message.

KAO: I want to say sorry to you, Hikigaya-Kun, I'm sorry for being so pathetic, I'm sorry for being a useless friend, I'm sorry for hurting your feelings and most of all I'm sorry for not being there for when things got a lot worse. I wanted to say this to you ever since graduation but I never got a chance and I was afraid you would hate me if I visited your house. It's okay if you don't forgive me but can we please…Be friends again…?

I felt flabbergasted now, I knew Orimoto was a nice girl but I didn't knew she was this nice…And I also didn't knew how she felt she was the one at fault for my mistreatment or how long she had waited to say all of this but the most shocking of all was that she still wanted to be friends with me…Me of all people…

Haa…As expected…A nice girl to the end, huh…No, she was a genuine nice girl after all…I was mistaken…

Eighto: I forgive you

I couldn't send anything else due to not being able to conjure a text that would explain how I felt to her…For now I will accept her apology. There was no response for a while until a message popped up.

KAO: Thank you, Hikigaya-Kun! Uh um I feel really awkward and happy right now but that doesn't matter! ^/^ I won't let you down this time! You have my word! As a celebration of letting bygones be bygones, why don't we hang out tomorrow! X3

Tomorrow's my scheduled lazing around though…

Eighto: I don't know…I'm kind of busy tomorrow

KAO: Aw~ come on Hikigaya-Kun~ Just tomorrow please~ _

Well…I might as well do the trading with Nakamachi…At least I'll have a reason to go out

Eighto: Alright but can you bring Nakamachi? We're supposed to be borrowing movies from each other

KAO: Of course! I was gonna invite her anyway X3 I'll send her a text to let her know~ I'll text you tomorrow so bye Hikigaya-Kun (OwO)/

Eighto: Okay, thanks

As soon as Orimoto ended the texting there, another text room appeared, it showed Nakamachi's phone number.

ChiNA: Yo Hikigaya-Kun! I almost forgot about the movies _ It's kind of late now so let's keep this short :P

I glanced at the time on my phone and saw that it was already 12:45 AM. The hell? How I missed that?

Eighto: Agreed

ChiNA: I heard from Kaori we'll be hanging out tomorrow so let's exchange there X3 So what movie do you want?

Eighto: Well, I don't know…Why don't you recommend me one?

ChiNA: Alright! There's so many that I like so sorry if it's not your taste XP

Komachi might like it and I haven't seen any movies lately so anything might seem interesting.

Eighto: That's alright

ChiNA: Heh okay, look forward to it X3 And don't forget my YesMan! _

Eighto: I won't

ChiNA: Good night, Hikigaya-Kun! I'll see ya tomorrow~

"…Haa…" There goes my scheduled lazing around, honestly I should've expected this would happen after having a conversation like that…My gaze went down to my Nerve Gear.

"Hmm…" I made a contemplative sound, I wonder if that bastard is still playing…

"Haa…Well, since my laze day is already canceled I might as well have some more me time…" I setup the Nerve Gear and went online into a Post-Apocalyptic MMORPG called Shin Megami Tensei Imagine Online.

 **[Player Name: Eightman]**

 **[Password:********]**

According to ancient legend…

There was a time when humans all spoke the same language. But one day, they attempted to build a tower that would reach the heavens and bring them closer to their creator.

Their creator punished their impudence by taking away their common tongue and scattering them across the world…

Tokyo, 199x…

A freak accident involving a transportation device causes strange beings to appear in Kichijoji. The people who see them call them event triggers a series of nuclear wars in every region of the world that eventually lead to the end of civilization.

At the end of the century, humans and demons are still fighting a seemingly endless war…

202x…

A great flood drowns out the chaos of Tokyo. Very few demons survive the flooding, and people stopped fighting each other.

Rumors spread throughout the human population that it was a young man who saved Tokyo…

The 2xth Century…

The survivors build a series of underground nuclear shelters to live in and erect a giant tower on the surface of Tokyo. Humanity is on the verge of a resurgence. But the peace is shattered by the emergence of three mysterious pillars that form a triangle around the tower. Demons once again run rampant in the streets of Tokyo. The people blame the tower for this return of chaos and began calling it…

Shinjuku Babel…

 **[Beginner's Area]**

Blinding white was all I see before it began to dim, what filled my vision was a Snake inspired NPC but was literally named Snakeman standing in front of me "Welcome back" He welcomed with a nod, I looked at the red devil dog, Garm, beside him to be greeted with a bark "Here, take this as a returning present" Snakeman raised his arm and gave me a wrapped box and 100,000 Macca, the currency of this game.

"Sweet…" A feminine voice said at a very approximate distance and at the same time as me, I looked around and found no one talking to me "Oh…Right…" I just remembered now that my character is a female… "Thanks, Snakeman" I told the NPC and he nodded back.

"Now go, put your Demon Buster License to good use!" He commanded dramatically, waving his arm forward.

I simply nodded and ended the conversation there before looking around the Beginner's Area, it was silent which is understandable considering it's the noobies starting place. I checked myself out first before heading out to the next area. Walking up to the monitors nearby Snakeman, I looked at my reflection.

"G-Guh! This is me, alright…" I created the character as close as what my appearance would look like to my female counterpart while still staying true to my principles. Longer black hair, rotten eyes, modest yet almost diminutive breast and same height, my equipment and gears are a lot more eye catching than I remembered though…

I opened up the Inventory and checked it out, ah~ no wonder! I left this turned off, and without waiting, I touched the 'Only Show Costume' button "…That's more like it…" I said twirling around, now I look more like a mid leveled player instead of a pro… "…I'm quite sexy though if I may say so myself, like a sexy genius amateur detective or a hard boiled cop assistant who has a lazy superior…Ah…" I noticed a player looking over here and quickly looked at the Chat Window "Phew~" It's still in Party Mode and luckily I'm not in any currently…I looked back in my reflection.

A black opened-buttoned long coat over a black sleek suit with a red tie and due to better stats instead of the matching gloves and boots I have in my inventory, I opted for the futuristic robotic limbs; it looks way cooler though in my opinion and If my character looked a bit older and have a different face, I might have become a selfcest… "Um, excuse me, Eightman-San…" A soft female yet boyish voice called out my name from behind, stopping me from appraising myself. I turned my Chat Mode into Normal Mode before speaking.

"Can I help you?" My tomboyish female voice said, as I turned to a character with short white hair and blue eyes, carrying a sawed-off shotgun, wearing military clothing; An enhanced camouflage hoodie, camouflage cargo pants and black military boots; a low mid-level player, huh…A cute one at that.

"U-Um I was wondering if you could help me with a mission…" Ah crap looks like she saw my equipment before hiding them… "Um it's okay if you don't want to…" She said as she glanced behind her where a bunch of noobs were mingling around.

"…Alright" I conceded "Tired of helping the noobs, huh?" I assumed which got me plenty of glares from the aforementioned noobies "What? Technically I'm correct, you know?" I said in an irritated manner and then revealed the revolver under my coat "If you got something to say, speak up, you punks" Oh god I feel so sexy, the only thing missing is having a cigarette in my mouth.

"L-Let's take this somewhere else" She said as she pulled on my robot arm and dragged me to next area.

 **[Home III]**

After going through the large automated sliding doors she let go of my arm "This way, please" She beckoned and continued walking, as I followed I looked up her head and read her name; Saika.

"So, where are we going?" I asked, now looking around Home III, the market area is at the center and filled with all kinds of people and demons; still as noisy as ever…

"My house, I left the mission item there" She said, turning to me with a smile which made me feel a little warm on the cheeks; due to her military themed outfit, it made her look like a tomboy but that made her more appealing for some reason…

"D-Do you have Macca? I'm not giving out help for free, you know?" I voiced out, sure if someone was low leveled and don't know what to do, I'd help out for free on the first request for assistance but not people with levels above the low-leveled threshold; that's how I rolled previously, now that I think of it.

"Ah, um I may not have much…Let me check my savings first, I need to check it at my house though…Looks like I need to go farming again…" She said, her steps beginning to become more slow and hesitate.

"…Tch, fine, seeing as I'm a returning player, I might as well be nice and let the first request be free-of-charge" I said in mock frustration.

"Really?! Thank you so much, Eightman-San!" She cheered, turning to me and clasped my hands, shaking them with feelings of gratefulness.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get this over with" I forced myself to say dismissively and walked forward. Damn, I forgot how hard yet fun it is being the sexy genius detective/hard cop assistant Eightman…While we walked to her house, I opened up my Friend List (In name only); most of them were offline but as always that bastard isn't, he seems busy though, judging from the red icon on his name.

"Here we are!" Saika cheered as she presented her house to me, a generic white building like all of the other generated ones, this one has a more homey feel though due to it having plants nearby the entrance.

"…Wait, we can setup residency now?!" I exclaimed in realization, getting weird glances from nearby civilians and players "What patch number is this?!" I panicked, grabbing Saika by the shoulders.

"O-Oh! U-Um…" She opened the main menu and showed me a window that showed the newsletters "I-It's 10.6" I let her go and grabbed the window forcefully and turned, making her follow, due to it being her window, and trip on the ground "Ouch! Please be gentle!" She pleaded but I failed to listen as I kept reading the patch number in the recent update details.

"H-How long have I not played this game…?" I wondered to myself, I'm in a demonic-cursed level pickle here…The last time I played the patch number was 2.8…I scrolled through the newsletter, searching for the earliest patch update…

"U-Uh…Can you let go…?" Saika asked as she sat on the floor with a troubled expression.

"Oh right…" I said letting go of the window "Sorry about that…" I apologized, offering her my hand which she accepted and stood up "I…Go ahead and grab your things, I'll wait out here" I need to organize my thoughts…

"No. Can. Do!" I flinched at the firm tone "It's obvious to me that you're more than just dazed out, come inside, let me give you something to eat and drink" She said, once again dragging me inside, say what? Eat and drink?

 **[Saika's Home]**

"Welcome to my humble abode" She welcomed warmly as she took my coat and hung it at the coat rack, this scenario is like a husband and wife except I'm a woman…I looked around and find myself pleasantly surprised, in contrast to most of the NPCs habit of having dark tones in the design of their rooms, Saika's have a homey feel to it, a western family style house would be the right word for it.

"…So you can design it to this extent…" I said in a flabbergasted manner as I sat down at what seemed like the living room, a bunch of couches surrounding a coffee table, with a Television & Stereo set at the front, I touched the fabric of the sofa and reeled a bit with how realistic it feels…They progressed so much after such stagnant years…

"It sounds like you missed a lot" Saika said as she went further into the house "I always wanted a western style house so I put a lot of work into getting it!" Her voice was full of pride and she came back wearing civilian clothing; a t-shirt and short pants, I wonder why she preferred to have a flat chest…Not that she's any less charming though…She also brought along a pack of cigarette, some snacks and drinks "I don't usually condone smoking and drinking in my house but it looked like you need it" Looks like someone likes to roleplay.

"Heh, you bet, kid…" I replied, playing along. Grabbing a single cigarette stick, letting Saika lit it up, I breathed the smoke in and felt my eyes widen as my throat began to irritate "Ack!" I coughed a lot and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Ah, sorry! By the looks of your character, I thought you'd be someone who smoked…" She apologized coming back after opening the windows and sat down at the adjacent sit.

"N-No, I do want my character to smoke but…I'm just surprised the sensation of it was actually enabled" I heard there was a lot of fuss going around about whether the Sensation Feature being enabled was a good move or not, some games enabled them and some not, this game is obviously the former "…Aren't addicts going to appear in the real world if this is the case though?" I asked myself but got an answer from Saika.

"Not really, the sensation can be felt but the addictiveness doesn't follow you to real life, I think someone explained about resetting the Sensation Feature Neural Memory Cache before logging out or something along the lines of that which will erases all memories that involved the use of the human senses…From breathing in air to drinking demonic blood" She answered evenly "But…"

"The effects of the Sensation Feature stays as long as the player is using their senses…Making an addict case possible, just in this virtual reality" I continued, examining the stick with a questioning eye, she nodded in response "…This is a risky move from Atlus; to join the Sensation-Pro side that is" I mused gaining a curious look from her.

"How so?" She asked, I discarded the cigarette into the ash tray before answering.

"Not a lot of games are Sensation-Pro so they'll be one of the few who shows the results of being one, tell me do you ever drink and eat in the game?" She nodded "How many times have you done so before, after or during battle against Demons or any hostiles?" She made a contemplative noise as she setup some cups.

"Hmmm, now that I think about it, a lot in both moments" She answered, pouring me a cup of coffee.

"Did it feel refreshing to drink water after a tiring battle or any scenario that involves wasting mental and/or physical energy?" She nodded profusely "Then there's your answer, it makes you feel more alive and accomplished" I finally answered and drank the coffee "More sugar" I asked.

"Sure…" She said standing up to go to the kitchen "I can see how that explains the good part of the Sensation Feature…But what makes it risky?" She asked and came back with a small container of sugar "How much?"

"Two scoops" I answered before continuing "As previously said, being one of the few who will show the results, another con of the action would be having addicts in the game which would still affect the real world" She raised a brow "Having addicts would mean that there would be more 'No-Lifers'" She gasped, her reactions are so cute… "Yep, in other words; Hikikomoris; another grim thought is that if those Hikikomoris are stupid and think that their hunger and pleasures are being satiated for real then they might die for real"

"Whoa…I didn't think things would go that bad" She said with a frown, looking down at her own cup of coffee.

"Well this is all just my speculation" I reasoned, taking in another sip before continuing "Just the ramblings of another shithead is all"

"No cursing please" A light girlish cutesy voice said in another room, catching me by surprise "Saika, I didn't knew you had a guest coming" The voice said as she came into the living room; I took in the sight to see a small Hua Po, small enough to fit my hands, floating towards here; She has orange skin, fairy wings, orange twin tails and a white Chinese dress; like any Hua Po out there "Hello, I am Hua Po but Saika calls me Hikari" She greeted politely with a bow.

"Hm, Eightman" I nodded, I see they also implemented a Sentient AI Coding into the Demon Partners…Wait, maybe they also implemented it on other Non-playable characters… "So the demons you partnered up with can roam around the place, huh?" I asked Saika, watching as Hikari landed on the table and took a sip from the offered coffee from her partner.

"Yep! The others are shy though and some are a bit too big to greet you, haha…" She said with a wry laugh "Hikari, do you mind if I take you out for a mission today? I've got Eightman-San helping me but I need you to accomplish it" The Chinese Fire Pixie shook her head and gave her a thumbs up.

"Speaking of mission, what do you need help with?" I asked, checking my munitions and durability of equipped items.

"I have to kill the Giant Cerberus that spawns at these coordinates" She sent me the coordinates through the arm computer terminals attached on our arms called COMPs "I need to shave 50% off of it's HP and the most intimate and strongest Contracted Demon I have needs to do the final hit" She explained.

"Sounds easy enough" Yeah I remember this mission; it's supposed to test the teamwork of a Demon Partner and its Demon Buster, I had an easy time with it but I was already high leveled at the time "I'll clear the mobs and aggro the Cerberus while you do just that"

"E-Eh~?!" Both females exclaimed "A-Are you sure?" Saika asked in disbelief to which I nodded "What level are you…?"

"Hm? You mean even at this point of patch number they didn't add an 'Observe Character' Feature yet?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Nope" She answered, shaking her head.

"…What the heck…? They can't even prioritize the small basic stuff…" I mumbled to myself "So are you ready? Got the mission item?" I reminded as I stood up, she nodded and went back into a room, coming out several seconds later with her previous gear and holding the mission item; an old video recorder.

"The NPC that wants to see our teamwork is not very well resourced even though he is a very important one, hehehe…" She laughed wryly. I simply nodded and grabbed my coat, equipping it "Here let's form a party" By the end of that sentence, I received a transparent blue window, I touched the Yes button, making the party members list popped up. I closed it and walked to the door.

"Let's go" I said before opening the door.

 **[Suginami, Under A Bridge]**

"Ah, there it is!" Saika pointed at a Giant Cerberus circling around under a bridge surrounded by clusters of other mid-level demonic beings "What should I do, Eightman-San?" Exiting Home III through the platform elevator and entering Suginami was a surreal feeling every time; the barren wasteland full of demons mingling around was a very contrasting sight to Home III's bright joyful atmosphere.

"Like I said, do just that" I said taking out my revolver and ran forward.

"Ah wai-!" I didn't listen to Saika's words as I began the battle, every shot barely shaved off all of the receivers HP since I held back, however for Cerberus I only kicked it and effectively aggroed him. While I took the brunt of the attacks of the mobs, I looked at Saika who was slowly but surely damaging the Giant Cerberus with a mid-range strategy, occasionally using elemental magic such as Agilao to burn it, Bufula to freeze it, Garula to disorientate it and Zionga to paralyze it.

While Hikari, although I'm not certain which specifically, used all of the buffs and debuffs in her skill sets judging from her switching her focus from the Giant Cerberus to her partner but then she looked at me and healed me "What are you doing?" I said (Despite the many grunts and shouts of the demons attacking me, she still can hear me) Saika must've set her strategy plan to 'Free Will'.

"You just received 50 damage, so why not? hehehe" She giggled playfully "So are you a man or a woman in real life, Eightman-San?" I don't know why she asked me that but I answered anyway.

"I rather keep anything related to real life outside of the game" She huffed and pouted cutely in response.

"S-Sorry about that Eightman-San" Saika said without stopping her barrage of shotgun shooting "Hikari likes to get to know people, especially people who are really nice"

"I'm far from nice though…" I responded, a small and cheeky 'I see' was all I gained from her before we continued to focus at the task at hand.

Couple of minutes later, Saika finally reached the 50% mark "Alright, Saika, I'll take it from here, Hikari rev up your strongest skill" I prompted as I reloaded my revolver and gained some distance before killing all of the mobs following me, a bullet to the head to each and every one of them. After that I put my gun away in my holster and rolled up my sleeves, revealing the robotic limbs and putting them to good use.

"Whoa…" Was all the girls could convey as they watched the Giant Cerberus being rushed with a barrage of close combat attacks, I stopped the attacks, not wanting to give the final hit "Hikari, Now!" I shouted, jumping back.

"Agidyne!" She yelled as she launched large bursts of fire at the white lion effectively killing and burning him to a crisp; oh wow they stepped up the death animation, huh… "Wow, Saika, Eightman sure is the real deal!" I turned to see Hikari sitting on the palm of Saika's hand, raising her hand to give a high five.

"Yeah, that Cerberus never stood a chance!" She responded, smiling at me and giving me a thumbs up and then turned to Hikari, giving her a finger for a high five "You did good too, Hikari"

"I could say the same to you, Saika" I returned to my Eightman personality "For a mid-level Demon Buster that is" I smirked haughtily, approaching the two "You have a good Hua Po too" Hikari beamed at my praise.

"Yep! I'm proud of her" Saika responded, full of pride; she turned to me and asked "What about you, Eightman? Who's your- I mean who are your Partners?" Now that she asked, I never really did check on how they have been, haven't I? I raised my COMP and opened up the Demon Partners Menu.

"…What the…" I blinked several times, scrolled many times and opened & closed it repeatedly "…There's nothing here…"

"Eh? No way~ A skilled player like you would at least have a single powerful demon" Hikari said as she floated away from Saika's hand and started flying towards me "Modesty doesn't suit you so…Let's see…"

"Hikari, Eightman-San?" Saika called out, noticing our silence but eventually joined in and took a peek at my list "…There really is nothing…"

"…Haa…" My shoulders slumped as I leaned my back on a boulder "…All those years of convincing them…" I cried, covering my face with the palm of my hands "All those Gods and Goddesses…Demons…Beasts…All gone…"

"Um…If you don't mind me asking what's the quality and quantity of your Contracted Demons?" Saika asked, I raised my head to remember that.

"…Most if not all were high leveled and I had about more than 10 Demons…" I recalled and then in the end just sigh it all out "Haa…Well nothing I can do about it…I'll just submit a support ticket someday…"

"Sorry to hear that, Eightman" Hikari voiced out, plopping herself on my shoulder and stroked my cheek as a way to comfort me "I hope they're okay though…" She said dejectedly.

Even though they are all just a bunch of 1s and 0s, the Sentient AI Coding, from my understanding, enables their emotions liken to a human beings. However Hikari showed me that she has compassion for other Demon Partners but doesn't feel remorse or anything when we killed the Giant Cerberus which is rather interesting to me…

"I haven't logged in ever since patch 2.8, maybe my contract with them was canceled due to the updates so maybe they found someplace else to squat…" I explained to her.

"Still…Wait, were you trying to make me feel better?" She asked in surprise as she flew near my face, she smirked cheekily "I don't think that's what Eightman would do~"

"You little- You don't know me!" I exclaimed in retaliation, forcing myself to revert to Eightman "Tch, I almost forgot you're a Pixie. I swear if mine were here I would be annoyed to death" I complained, holding my temple.

"A-Ahaha sorry about that, Eightman-San" Saika said, pulling Hikari to her "I have trouble myself keeping her from teasing other people" She then opened up some menus before turning to me "I'll need to report to the NPC now, do you want to go with me?" She asked.

"No, I think I need to get updated on what I've been missing on" I answered "I guess this where we part ways, Kid"

"Oh…I see" She said somewhat dejectedly "Ah, hey want to be friends?" She asked excitedly but I shook my head haughtily.

"Heh no way, Kid. I don't see you as a friend let alone an acquaintance" Her shoulders sunk and Hikari gave me a pointed look.

"A-Ah I see…" She smiled wryly, though I feel bad I didn't take back what I said.

"You know, Eightman, Saika doesn't have much friends since the noobs are always looking for help so I'm really thankful that you're helping us while also alleviating the monotony so can you just drop the act?" Hikari explained in a miffed tone.

"I have no freaking idea what you're talking about" I said, looking at her with a raised brow.

"T-Then, Eightman-San, can I at least be in your friend list?" Saika asked quickly "So that, you know, I can ask for help in the future" She explained fidgeting with her fingers.

"…You didn't need to act cute to ask for that, you know?" I retorted, sending her a Friend Request.

"C-Cute?!" She exclaimed "I-I wasn't trying to do that" She said before accepting the request.

"Oh~ ho~ so you think Saika is cute, Eightman~?" Hikari teased but Eightman was impervious to teasing.

"Not as cute as me though and I'm a whole lot sexier too" I boasted, fabulously brushing my hair aside but got a deadpan look from her.

"A-Ahaha well I think it's getting late for me so I'm going to logout after reporting this mission" She said to which I nodded "I hope we'll meet again, Eightman-San" She nodded before dispersing the party and walked away.

"I'll see you when I see" I two-finger saluted.

"I think we'll see you sooner than you think" Hikari grinned, waving at me as she followed Saika.

"…Haa…Now…Lets go to Home III…" While I did that I indulge myself in the many news updates that have been done.

 **[Home III]**

By the time I reached halfway through them, I find myself standing at Saika's house…I probably shouldn't stay here…I walked away and went to an open area where Bank Services can be proceeded, I went up to the counter and was about to talk to an NPC until someone called me from behind.

"Eightman, my sworn enemy!" I received a minuscule of damage from one single bullet to the head "I have waited 84 years for this!" I turned around and sighed.

"Haa, Hello there, BlademasterGeneral64" I greeted as the HP loss was returned through regeneration, I notice a lot of people are observing the exchange "Long time no see to you too, you bastard"

This motherfucker can be considered my enemy, he proclaimed to be one when I defeated him in every aspect of the game. I almost didn't recognized him due to the new gear; he has silver hair in a short ponytail, black eyes behind rimmed eyeglasses, he kept the trademark brown trench coat and underneath them is an all black swat outfit. On his back was a big ass sword and two automatic SMG on his gun holsters.

"Wait, did you change your Combat Style? I thought you were more of a magic long range user" There's no such thing as Class System but instead a Skill System exists which you can mix it up yourself; one would probably mess up if they don't study up though.

"Hmph! I do not belong to any Style for I am in the mightiest style of all!" This sparked my interest "I am in the Jack-Of-All-Trade Style!" Everyone started murmuring, I also find myself to be surprised, is that really possible? "I made it myself!" He huffed proudly, okay- no, this idiot just invested a lot of time… "Now, prepare yourself, my life long rival!"

"Wasn't I your enemy?" I retorted, taking out my Revolver. Everyone was amused at the sight of a fight but what I was curious was that the motherfucker hasn't sent me a PVP Request.

"Maragi!" He shouted, taking me by surprise as the AOE Fire Spell was casted upon me and the rest of the area, however, unexpectedly, it also almost damaged anyone in the range of the spell.

"What the-?!" I flabbergasted but then the audience started getting rowdy.

"Damn it, don't use fucking AOE!"

"I almost died, shithead!"

"Good thing I wasn't there LOL"

"It's fucking LIT"

"…Tch!" I suppressed my shock and dismissed this incident as a feature from an update "You should already know low leveled spells shouldn't effect me" I exclaimed as I shot 3 bullets spiraling at him, damaging him moderately, whew~ those are some nice gears.

"G-Guh!" He reeled in pain even though he shouldn't be able to feel any "As skillful as always, huh?!" He yelled in pain and anger, dude can you stop role playing? "Take this!" He took out his duel SMGs and started firing without aiming properly, making it east to avoid. With no accuracy at all, he almost shot the people behind me, including the cute NPCs behind the counter.

"Hahahaha! How are you still so below me even after all this time?!" I laughed, blocking every bullet using my Robotic Arms "Let me show you what real magic is! Oi, everyone!" I gained the attention of the audience even while blocking the bullets "You might want to get out of here!" Many took my warning but some stayed around at a further distance "You too, ladies" I said behind me at the cute NPCs, they nodded before heading to the back but still peeking through the door a bit.

"HAHAHAHA, I can feel you weakening, Eightman!" He yelled but I ignored him and voiced out an incantation quietly, before this an incantation wasn't needed but now it is optional to do it and if done successfully, the damage is increased by a large margin; I looked up and smiled a feral smile "Ready to give-"

"Megidoraon" I whispered as I threw a small black orb in an arc, landing it behind him; it made a plopping sound effect which made him stop shooting at me…

"Hah! Such puny-" The spell took effect, the result was BlademasterGeneral64 being engulfed in a blinding white explosion. I was immune to the magic since I was the caster, I thought, but now I see that I have taken a bit of damage before being blinded by it. Megido; a magic skill that sends almighty-based damage on the enemies, it is the highest form of magic and can only be casted as an AOE destructive magic.

"…Tch…" I looked up at my HP and half of it was gone "Another feature maybe…?" I said to myself before looking at the almost dead ass motherfucker in front of me. He was totally damaged and could barely stand up, so he just laid down there as I walked towards him.

"Ugh, still as skillful as ever…" He pathetically said, looking up at me with a grin.

"Seeing as this is my return after such a long time, I'll let you have my mercy" He sighed in relief but then laughed out loud.

"Hahahaha, how pathetic of you! Of course I will let you go for now!" I was silent at the response, everyone in the vicinity was silent too at the illogical response.

"Right, right, I'm still going to give you mercy though" I said and opened up my inventory.

"Hmph! No need to thank me, after all I am your master-" He couldn't finish his sentence as I equipped a Chainsaw Sword and stabbed it into the ground beside his head "E-Eh…? E-Eightman-San…?" I revved the engine of the sword up "K-Kya!" Sparks flew as the chain neared his neck.

"This is my mercy" I used [Grotesque Glare] on him, multiplying my 'mercy' tenfold.

"K-KYA~!" Was all he screamed as the saw slowly but surely approached his neck "A-AGH!" As the two came in contact, he did a good job of role playing the part and some of the people in the crowd was pretty convinced.

"Stop being annoying" I said in a miffed tone as I finally can't take anymore of his incessant tortured screams and dragged the weapon all the way, his shouting stopped, head separated and body convulsed "Dude, you're way into this" I said as he went limp and began to disappear.

"…Why couldn't you just wear skirts?" My legs automatically crossed as I pulled out my revolver.

"Pervert!" I angrily said in embarrassment as I put two bullets in his crotch before he completely disappeared…With that over with I breathed in and out once and walked towards the counter, things returned to normalcy, although some people were staring at me, I return the stare with a glare, revealing my Revolver, effectively scaring some.

"Sorry about the commotion" I apologized to anyone that was listening but mostly to the NPC I currently am talking to; a girl with white bobbed hair and golden eyes, in a uniform; a gray blazer underneath a white collar shirt and a black tie, complimented with a gray skirt and black loafers; her collar had a small Home III logo on it. She looks closer to a school girl rather than a bank employee.

"A-Ah yes, it's okay, I guess?" She said uncertainly, looking at her other workmates who shrugged in response "Um how may I help you, um…?"

"Eightman" I replied.

"Right!" She took out her COMP and opened up what seemed like a list of names I'm guessing, she typed out my name but no results came "Hm…That's weird…Do you three have any record of Eightman?" She asked the other employees who shook their heads or shrugged their shoulders.

"I don't remember there being a record…" I commented getting some raised brows from her.

"H-Huh? Um well…We do now…" She answered hesitantly, though that doesn't assuage my ignorance.

"Can you tell me the details though? I'm kind of like a returning player" I explained my circumstances with a somewhat annoyed tone, making her flinch.

"A-Ah right! I-I'm s-sorry about that!" She bowed repeatedly "U-Um l-let's see where should I start first…Ah right ever since the implementation of the Sentient AI Coding the NPCs started working on managing their own jobs" She walked out of the counter and beckoned me, I followed her and she lead me to the back "Each of the NPCs started to become aware of how weak and fragile the system of their own sections were" An iron storage room like where you could find in any real bank is where we stood "At our banking section, we implemented a mix of traditional and standardized method" She explained as she took out a key and used it on a single safe and opened it.

"Oh ho~…Wait, isn't this much more vulnerable?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Not really, on the outside it may look like this but on the inside there's a complex coding made by the CEO of the banking section that makes it so that it can be accessed though us NPCs, we're just the workers so we don't really understand it" She explained furthermore.

"Oh so it's all about codes, huh…" I nodded with a contemplative pose "What about me? I'm sure I have used the banking services before all of this"

"Ah…T-That, I-I'm not s-sure, s-sorry…" She nervously apologized and repeatedly bowed again.

"Haa…Never mind, I don't even remember what I put into my account anyway…" I dismissed "Let's make an account shall we?" I asked, getting a nod.

"Y-Yes! What shall you deposit?" She asked, I took out about 50,000 Macca and plopped it down on her arms, making her squeak.

"5-50,000 Macca minus that with registration fee…" There's a registration fee?! "That'll be 25,000 Macca!" She concluded putting the bunches of Macca into another empty cabinet and locked it.

"Didn't know there was a registration fee…" I commented earning her attention "It's almost like the CEO just blatantly ignored the developers"

"W-Well…That's what most Sentient AIs do, r-right?" She asked rhetorically with a wry smile.

"Well…Yeah…" I nodded leaving the conversation at that "Thanks for answering my questions, I'll take my leave now"

"Y-Yes! Have a nice day!" She bowed as I left the storage facility and went outside, I was contemplating where to go until somebody put me into a headlock.

"Eightman, you rascal!" The voice of BlademasterGeneral64 came to my ears "That fight was brilliant! You are truly worthy as my enemy-" He held his tongue as I shoved my gun on his junk.

"Perfect timing, you dipshit" I grinned "Tell me what I missed"

I don't know how much time has passed but it felt quick as BlademasterGeneral64 explained to me about everything I needed to know about the current version of the game "So you mean to tell me that this game is almost completely close to reality?" I asked in a flabbergasted state, I didn't show him that though.

"Yeah…" He replied tensely "C-Can you put away your revolver now…?" He pleaded pointing at his crotch.

"Oh, right" I said before putting back the gun into my holster "What are the developers thinking…? Making the players and NPC to handle the game themselves…?"

"It's not that bad in my opinion" He said as he took out a cigarette and lit it up "Sure, the unstable status quo is mostly the communities fault but hey isn't that what's real life like too? Plus what makes this game interesting is that we can make some things ourselves if we get an approval, like this cigarette"

"…Haa…Well whatever, not like I can do anything about it…It's just really unsettling how it's becoming more and more like our literal second life"

"I heard some guy called 'Kirito' is snooping around asking NPCs some questions that some people don't ask" He added taking out some booze "People say he's an Admin Undercover, some say he's a Player Detective, some even say unlikely things about him, I don't know what he is but he's certainly going to make some changes" He then spits on the ground "He pisses me off though…Being surrounded by girls all the time…"

"And because of this you're still a virgin" I retorted shaking my head, even though deep inside I feel the exact same way "Well, thanks for giving me the information, next time we fight, maybe I'll go easy on you" I smirked, standing up from the crate I sat on.

"Hmph, I should be the one saying that" He said despite making a fist pump with a relieved expression.

"By the way, are you an addict now?" I asked, even though we're far from having a friendly relationship, I know for certain that he won't get addicted to the virtual world; however I need to make sure of it and I can't just ignore some addicted person continue their ways if I can do something about it.

"Who do you think you are talking to?! I am BlademasterGeneral64! The only addiction I have is the bloodshed of my enemies! Theses pleasantries" He raised the items he held "Are only temporary replacements of that! D-"

"Ah I get it, I get it" I intervened before he could blabber some more "Good thing though, otherwise I might have to kill you over and over before you get some sense in that head of yours…Well whatever sense you normally have"

"Why are you acting Tsun Tsun with me? Don't make me fall in love with you, damn it!" He yelled in a disgusting manner, in my eyes anyway, I can't see him in any other manner but that, he has some good moments though.

"You want to die?" I asked with a simple smile, satisfied with his silence I opened the menu and exited the game "See ya" I rubbed my eyes after the transition between virtual reality and the real world "A lot has changed, huh…" I said as I laid on my bed, looking at the ceiling.

Technically speaking, things are forever changing if one were to think about it.

Therefore, I only just took notice of the changes that has occurred around me.

Whether that's a good thing or a bad thing, it's still too early to say.

Either way, it doesn't matter, for no matter what change that will come, I will not let myself change for adaptation.

If I were to change then I will change for myself.

With that random thought in mind, I let myself sleep.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **GIRLS UNDERSTANDING**

 **BOYS MISUNDERSTANDINGS**

* * *

 **CAMEO LIST:**

 **1\. The Yorozuya [Gintama]**

 **A group of freelancers from Gintama; Gintoki and the gang were Chika Nakamachi's club mates last year.**

 **2\. Anteiku And Others [Tokyo Ghoul]**

 **The Anteiku Employees and other characters from Tokyo Ghoul: Hachiman's favorite cafe.**

 **3\. Nerve Gear [Sword Art Online]**

 **An advanced virtual reality gaming platform from SAO; He owns one.**

 **4\. Shin Megami Tensei Imagine Online [SMT Franchise]**

 **An online game from the SMT Franchise; Eightmans main online game.**

 **5\. Kirito [Sword Art Online]**

 **The main character from Sword Art Online; It's ya boi, back at it again to investigate some shifty developments occurring in a game.**

 **HACHIMANS CONTACT LIST:**

 **1\. Dad**

 **2\. Mom**

 **3\. 3 Komachi 3 (←Komachi made him label her contact like this)**

 **4\. |Haiko Hara| (Yumiko Miura)**

 **5\. ~YuiYui~ (Yui Yuigahama)**

 **6\. KAO (Kaori Orimoto)**

 **7\. ChiNA (Chika Nakamachi)**

 **HACHIMANS 108 LONER SKILLS:**

 **1\. Hikkikomori Mode** **(ACTIVE)** **:**

 **The ability to assume the characteristics of a hikikomori without compromising the personality or mindset of ones self.**

 **Hikikomori meaning a person who excludes himself from the world in his /her comfort zone which most of the time is that persons own room due to various** **personal** **reasons.** **There was a period of time in his life that he once was a hikikomori, the reason he went hikikomori** **is** **unknown as he suddenly** **locked** **himself into his room. Fortunately that was only a short period of time and, with his** **twisted comical** **intelligence, found a way to manipulate his energy and determination.**

 **2\. Enhanced Peripheral Vision (PASSIVE):**

 **The passive ability of being able to see more without looking directly in laymen terms.**

 **One time, years ago, he was observing a girl he liked and due to his previously oblivious untactful ways, he got into trouble. So, eventually he learned to be tactful or inconspicuous when it came to observing things. He took it too far though and as a result he has a better peripheral vision than the average person.**

 **3\. Grotesque Glare (ACTIVE):**

 **The ability to gross out yet instill fear in other people's heart.**

 **Wanting to try out the killing intent skill he watched from various TV shows and movies, he tried to teach himself how to use it. After researching the subject, he only manage to acquire the lame variant of the skill that only grosses out and scares people due to the nature of his eyes.**

 **4\. Hikkisageru Shusseki** **(ACTIVE)** **:**

 **The ability to reduce a certain amount of presence**

 **Hikisageru meaning reduce and Shusseki meaning presence. Reduced presence is a skill that Hachiman has learned after being treated as air for as long as he remembered. His presence doesn't completely disappear but only a certain amount of it will diminish. There is a complex manipulation of both mentality and physicality to use this skill so he can only use it in a certain amount of time and if he uses this skill any longer, he will be fatigued.**


	5. Chapter 5

**MY HIGH SCHOOL LIFE IS NOT AS QUITE AS I EXPECTED IT TO BE**

* * *

 **[Sunday, 14** **th** **April]**

 **[Hikigaya Household]**

After putting on my clothing which consisted of an orange t-shirt, pair of blue jeans and sneakers, I picked up my phone and opened up the chat room that we, or more specifically Orimoto and Nakamachi, used to make a quick plan for today at eight in the morning.

KAO: You guys~ Tamanawa can't come today, he said he has things to do~ _

ChiNA: Well that's alright I guess -3-

KAO: So should we go to the movies like usual? :3

ChiNA: Definitely :D

KAO: Anything you wanna add Hikigaya-Kun? ^_^

Eighto: Nah

ChiNA: Ah let's hit the arcade! :3

KAO: Alright! Then it'll be the movies first and then the arcades, agreed! :D

ChiNA: Agreed! :D

"Haa…" I sighed before sliding the item into my back pocket as well as my wallet in the other, why do they use emoticons so much…?

"Haa…" I sighed again, this would've made for a great lazing day…But it's not like I can reject Orimoto's invitation after a conversation like that…Although I expected her to let it all out face to face but I guess it is a sensitive subject so she must've thought that it'd be easier to think and talk about over the phone…

11:45 AM, feeling it's time to move, I grab the plastic bag that contained Nakamachi's 'YesMan!' movie before going downstairs and out of the house.

 **[The Mall]**

I walked through the entrance and looked for the other two while doing some light inconspicuous arm stretches. The two were found window shopping at the 'Be Blue V' accessory shop, my hand tremors tingling!

"Yo" I used my generic greeting to get their attention, the imagery of Tamanawa carrying their bags flashed through my head when they looked at me.

"Hey there, Hikigaya-Kun!" Orimoto greeted elatedly; wearing an aqua long sleeved shirt t-shirt, a black pleated skirt and a pair of wedge shoes "Let's have fun today!" She said excitedly.

"Hey, man" Nakamachi greeted with a smile; adorned with a purple hoodie, black jeans and skater shoes; a style that reminds me of a scary yet cute Anteiku waitress "So…Did you bring it?" She asked, obviously withholding her excitement.

"Yeah" I answered calmly, showing her where I kept it; she took it, almost eagerly even and in exchange gave me another bag.

"Alright, thanks, Hikigaya-Kun!" I nodded before looking inside the bag "I hope you like it, it's a Kevin James movie"

"'Here Comes The Boom', huh" I read out loud.

"You've seen it?" She asked, probably noticing my tone.

"Haven't, I just lost it after buying it" I answered, not exactly sure how I lost it though "Glad I don't need to spend money to buy another one"

"Heh heh heh, well who do you have to thank for that?" She asked with a proud huff of her chest.

"Yeah yeah, thanks to you" I humored her.

"Hehehe, you're welcome" She said, looking up at me with a teasing smile which effectively made my heart thump a bit.

"So~ you two ready?" Orimoto asked with a bit of a strain, we nodded "Great! Let's go see what movie is playing first" She suggested, finding no reason to reject the notion, we followed.

Within arrival at the top floor, we saw many people mingling around at the cinema lobby "There's a lot more people than usual today" Orimoto noted, walking up to a monitor that shows today's schedule of movies.

"Yep! Every Sunday the price is smaller than normal days but usually the crowd is smaller than this" Nakamachi explained.

"Maybe it's because of that?" I pointed at the monitor two lefts of us, it showed a man in a red suit duel wielding two katanas with the title being read as 'Deadpool', they emphasized his ass for some reason…

"Deadpool, The Merc With The Mouth…" Orimoto read out loud.

"Oh right~ a Marvel Film! No wonder it's a lot busier today" Nakamachi said, figuring out the current state of affairs.

"Oh, that um big comic book company, right?" Orimoto asked.

"Yep" She answered with a nod "So you wanna watch this? Not a lot of good movies right now, well with our taste that is" She suggested but then looked at me "What about you, Hikigaya-Kun? Got anything you want to watch?"

"Oh um…" Her consideration for me was unexpected but considering she's associated with Orimoto I should've expected so, even more so when Orimoto is treating me well "Well, I'm not interested in the other movies so I'm good with Deadpool" I answered.

"Alright, it's decided then" Orimoto nodded "Let's go get the tickets and some food after that"

We proceeded to do just that, luckily we manage to get the last three seats but one was far away from the other two. I decided to take that one and let the other two seat next to each other; after buying the food, we waited for the cue for us to move into the seating. The employee gave the signal, prompting everyone to go to their respective movies.

"Oh? Well if it ain't Hikigaya-Kun!" The moment I sat down an annoying voice called out to me, I turned to my right to see one Kakeru Tobe "Yo! You a Deadpool fan too?" He inquired as he sat down which made me notice the flaxen haired girl behind him.

"Senpai, who's this?" The girl asked Tobe.

"What, you don't know this guy, Irohasu?!" Tobe exclaimed quietly, head locking me and poking my cheeks. What's with you invading my personal space and head locking me…?

"No but he does look familiar…" She answered before taking a seat next to Tobe.

"Then let me introduce you two to each other! Irohasu meet Hachiman Hikigaya, Hikigaya-Kun meet Iroha Isshiki, she's our Kouhai so treat her well, won't ya?" He suggested, still head locking me.

"Nice to meet you, Senpai~" She cheered with an unnecessary amount of cuteness…

"Yeah, likewise…" I nodded, Iroha Isshiki…Somehow she gives off the Riajuu vibes but when she talked to Tobe I didn't felt anything…Well no use thinking about it when we're less likely gonna meet again. The movie was about to began so Tobe finally let go of me and turned to the big screen along with Isshiki, I followed.

Approximately two hours later, the movie ended; I waited for the other two as I leaned on a pillar, watching some other movie trailers at the adjacent monitor. Hm, I had a relaxing time watching the movie, even if Tobe was a bit too reactive but thanks to Isshiki he controlled himself.

…If someone told me months ago that I would accompany two girls I wouldn't have believed it…Damn that video, if I'd known who recorded it I would beat him to a pulp! Well…If it's someone weaker than me that is…

"Phew~ that was a great movie! Buying an extra hotdog was worth it" The voice of Nakamachi snapped me out of it as she and Orimoto approached me.

"I can't believe you can still eat while watching all of that gory stuff…" Orimoto responded but then smiled "But it really was a good movie, a bit too dirty for my taste though" She then turned to me as she arrived "Did you enjoyed it, Hikigaya-Kun?" She asked.

"Yeah I might get into the Marvel Cinematic Universal now" Now I know what to borrow from Nakamachi.

"Oh no! You're not gonna turn into a nerd are you?! Hahaha" She joked.

"If I get to enjoy something, maybe I'll even turn into a big one" I shrugged, humoring her.

"Hehehe, well next is lunch, right?" Nakamachi asked.

"Yep! Let's go~" Orimoto led the way and after ordering our food, we found a table at the center of the court; Nakamachi sat next to me while Orimoto sat at my front. What's with this arranging of seats…? It's gonna make me feel awkward…Aren't they going to feel awkward…? "Hey, Chika, can I have a slice of that beef?" Orimoto asked with a fork already hovering over her friends meal.

"Huh? We haven't evens started eating and you're already asking for mine?" Nakamachi responded while blocking Orimoto's fork with her own.

"Come on~ Just one slice~" She persisted, avoiding the interceptions.

"Haa~ fine fine" As soon as she said that Orimoto stabbed one piece of meat and brought it to her mouth.

"Hehe thanks, Chika~" She said after swallowing.

"Yeah yeah, ittadakimasu" Nakamachi prayed, followed by us "By the way, Hikigaya-Kun, I've been meaning to ask you this" I looked up at her after slurping up a couple of strands of noodles "How do you keep that ahoge standing?" She asked as she proceeded to poke my…Ahoge.

"Oh yeah, I've been wondering 'bout that too! I thought it would go down by now but lo and behold!" Orimoto commented.

"Err…I guess it's just how it is, no matter what I do it would still go up" I answered, holding down the standing strand of hair only for it to rise back up again.

"Boo~ what a generic answer~" Nakamachi booed.

"Hey not like I have any other answer" I retorted, with that we continued eating but while doing that I noticed Orimoto starting to fidget around and trying hard not to look up while also subtly glancing at Nakamachi, I used my [Enhanced Peripheral Vision] and can see an encouraging look in Nakamachi's eyes…I don't know what game they are playing but it seems to have failed judging from Orimoto's subtle yet slightly exasperated sigh.

After we finished eating, we, as planned, went to the arcade. As usual it's filled with many people, the combination of neon lights and loud music in the dark dimmed premises created a chaotic atmosphere suited for the occasion. When I was in middle school I always tag along with my 'friends' here so I at least have enough energy to go through this.

"Oh let's play that!" Orimoto pointed at a shooter-driver arcade booth that had an Indiana Jones feel to it, we went inside and noticed that the required tokens were more than we thought it was "Uh oh, let me get some more coins"

"Why don't we just play another game?" I suggested, she's probably gonna use her own money.

"Nope! I feel Indiana Jones-y right now, hehehehe, I'll be right back~" She left and I sat back down at the middle; the drivers seat while Nakamachi sat at the shooters seat to my right in silence but raised her voice after a couple of seconds.

"Hey…" I turned my head and didn't find that easy-going smile she always has on her lips.

"Hm?" I simply grunted in response.

"…Kaori wants to talk to you about something…" She said.

"About what…?" I asked.

"I don't know…She said it was something about middle school…" Middle school…I see, I should've expected that to be honest "I don't know what happened and I don't want to pry into your and Kaori's business but I just want to know…Do you hold it against her…?"

"I…Don't…" The incident was years ago and it actually woke me up from my worthless annoying self. If it weren't for the treatment I received at the time, I would not have been so self-aware as I am now. I did at some point hated Orimoto but the old me is dead now, plus yesterdays text conversation had already cleared things up between us…

"Phew~" The response elicited a sigh of relief from her "For a second there I thought you would say you do, I don't know what I'd do if that were the case" She said scratching her cheek awkwardly "But it looks like I didn't need to worry at all, you're a good guy, Hikigaya-Kun"

"Well it's not like I can hold a grudge that long…Actually never mind" Other than Orimoto there are some people who actually just bullies me for the fun of it, not to mention some other people with different circumstances and intentions.

"Ah looks like I really do need to worry" She smiled wryly "Can you keep this conversation a secret? She really wants to talk it out with you later but I got a bit curious and worried" She said, timidly, I guess that's why they exchanged glances when we were eating.

"Sure" I nodded, Orimoto made a good friend…She's a horrible secret keeper though, I bet.

"Okay~! I got the tokens, let's kill some spiders, shall we?!" Orimoto appeared seconds later with blazing fire in her eyes.

"Let's do it!" Nakamachi cheered along.

"Hm" I nodded, with that Orimoto took the other shooters seat besides me and inserted the tokens. As the game progressed, things got a lot more hectic. While I tried to stay on track, the other two were doing a good job at shooting the spiders to smithereens, either they've played this a lot before or they really hate spiders…What's so unusual about this is that I find myself having fun too…

"Aw man I feel so dizzy…" After playing a game that involved spinning a lot, Nakamachi groaned as she crouched and leaned on a wall, Orimoto kept stroking her back.

"It sure was, hehe…" She barely kept herself together to make her friend feel better but then she also turned to me "Did you have fun, Hikigaya-Kun?" She asked with a forced smile, although whether it was due to the dizziness or nervousness, I can't tell.

"You should worry about yourself first" I told her as I gave her a couple of bottle of water for both her and Nakamachi "But yeah…I had fun, I guess…" She nodded with a smile before taking the bottles and after a few seconds of rest, they recovered.

"I'm glad you're having fun" She grinned happily, a lot more happier than when we met earlier "So~ what do we do now? We've still got some time left to waste" I took out my phone and read the time; 3:03.

"Well, let's go window shopping and then go home, that okay with you guys?" Nakamachi suggested to which we both nodded, the suggestion made me flinch a little because I almost misheard that as just shopping… "Ah can we go to the game shop first? I want to see what's new" She asked.

"Sure, lead the way, Chika" After walking for a while and descending a couple of escalators we reached the game shop. We split up and went into different sections, Orimoto went to the collectives section while I went to the PC section and so did Nakamachi.

"So you game a lot?" I asked her curiously, as we both browsed around.

"You could say that but I'm more of a casual but occasionally I like to go online and have a second life, you know? Sure there's a lot of it now but they are mostly stale and shitposting. What about you, Hikigaya-Kun?"

"Yeah, I game a lot too…I guess" Considering I have a nerve gear at home…

"Got any recommendations, dude? I don't see anything that looks interesting here" She asked as she put the game she held back onto the shelf.

"Well…There's this game called Shin Megami Tensei Imagine Online, I've played it before and it's free to play" I recommended.

"Oh the SMT franchise? Didn't know there was an online game before, what's it about?" She turned towards me, fully interested.

"Well…In a nutshell; in an apocalyptic world where Demons can be both your enemy and ally, your mission is to bring peace between the demons and humans, while also repairing the damages that was dealt to the structures, environments and et cetera"

"…I think that's the most passion I will ever get out of you, Hikigaya-Kun" She said with wide eyes at first but then smiled "Sounds like a lot of fun, I'll check it out later, do you still play it?"

"No" I lied "If you need help you can just go to a girl named Saika, she always helps around the noobs last time I played" She nodded at the statement as Orimoto joined us from her browsing.

"Got anything you wanna buy?" She asked both of us to which we shook our heads "Alright, let's go then~" We exited the shop and walked around for a while looking for interesting shops as the other two talked for a bit, then we found ourselves in a shop called 'Othello's Antiques' browsing its many items. A lot of the items for sale here are quite old, hence the shop's name, and some of them don't even have prices.

"Tell me why we're here again?" I asked, grabbing a small old wooden chest, it seems like the old man at the front just collects stuff and sells them.

"Ask the old lady here" Nakamachi pointed at Orimoto, as she tried out a monocle.

"W-What? Antiques can be pretty cool, you know? You just gonna keep on looking" She defended, checking out a porcelain vase with a unique design to it.

"Well, to each their own I guess…" I opened the box and a calm melodic music began to play, at the center an elegant porcelain ballet held a Pirouette position on a continuously rotating round pedestal, a mirror was embedded on the inside of the lid of the chest and it reflected my face…

Despite the calm and relaxing vibes I'm getting from this thing, I really want to smash it. I looked at the price and it seemed to be at a fairly decent price, I put it back and went deeper into the shop; after several minutes of browsing the many antiques, we walked out of the store.

"Now that was a waste of time" Nakamachi commented with a deadpanned tone.

"Hey we found some interesting stuff so it's not that much of a waste of time" Orimoto countered.

"We did agree to do some window shopping to pass the time so in a sense we have to waste time" I said in a matter-a-factual tone.

"See, Hikigaya-Kun's got the right objective so let's waste some more time!" Orimoto cheered, grabbing Nakamachi's and my hand which evidently took me by surprise, and dragged us towards another antique shop called 'Shinshoudo Antiques'.

"Whoa whoa we just went through a dozen of antique items and you want to do it again?" Nakamachi asked exasperatedly after pulling her hand from Orimoto which stopped her movements.

"Oh, hehehe sorry" She apologized, poking out her tongue and rubbed the back of her head "Where should we go then?" She asked, letting go of my hand.

"I don't know, I'm just following you two now" She answered and then the two looked up to me. G-Guh…I guess we can go pay a visit to the bookstore, I want to see if there's any new books anyway.

"Let's go to the bookstore?" I said, unsure if that's a good suggestion but they nodded with a smile.

"Alright, lead the way, Hikigaya-Kun!" Orimoto said.

"Ok…" Damn it, why am I so anxious? We went a couple of floors down and neared the bookstore, however, for some reason there are people lining up outside of the store that we were approaching; a familiar playful voice called out to me as we neared the line.

"Well~ well~ well~ if it ain't Hachiman-Kun~" I turned to the front of the line and found myself looking at one of my favorite author, Sen Takatsuki approach…That's not her real name though.

The woman stood up and approached us; despite being older she's a couple of inches below my neck and has a messy green mint bobbed hair, a sleepy yet curious expression and she wore her clothes in a sloppy fashion. Her clothes consisted of a sky blue light jacket and muffler scarf, a black shirt underneath and slacks, also a pair of black converse.

"Eto-San? I thought you were overseas" I asked, raising a brow.

"Oh? How did you know, you're not stalking me are you?" She asked with that sleepy grin of hers.

"Kaneki-San told me" I deadpanned, Orimoto and Nakamachi talked to each other quietly behind me and it looks like they don't know who the author in front of me is.

"Well I did; it was just a fan signing so it didn't take long plus I overslept and arrived to the event later than planned, some of my readers left even hahahaha" She laughed as she shared her experience.

"I see" Looks like her sleeping habits stays with her even overseas "Speaking of readers, aren't you supposed to be attending to them?" I looked at the corner of my eye towards the line of people, some were murmuring and looking in our direction.

"Don't worry, the event hasn't even started yet and the booth is just being setup" She explained before taking out her phone "Now lets take a picture together, shall we?"

"How about no?" I answered, I know she likes to take pictures of her readers but she took one too many with me already…

"Oh, come on Hachiman-Kun~ It's been a long time~" She whined lethargically, before I could decline again, Nakamachi interrupted me.

"Um Hikigaya-Kun, who's your friend?" She asked, she's not a friend but whatever.

"This is Eto Yoshimura otherwise known as Sen Takatsuki the author" As I introduced Eto-San to her, she did a small bow and so did the other two in response "This is Kaori Orimoto" Orimoto did a small wave "And this is Chika Nakamachi" Nakamachi nodded.

"Nice to meet you two, thanks for taking care of my little Hachiman-Kun~" What, are you my mom now or something? "Ah how about we all take a picture together?" She suggested as she grabbed my arm, moving us between the two.

"Okay" Nakamachi nodded with a smile.

"Sure~" Orimoto replied delightedly.

"1~ 2~ 3~" Eto-San touched the screen and took the picture, everyone smiled except for me. By my sides; Nakamachi and Orimoto made peace signs, and in front of me, Eto-San winked at the camera and made a peace sign too. I wasn't prepared so I tried to control my expression as much as I could which ended up being my neutral expression but a bit of confusion and blush can be seen, I look kinda derpy… "Alright~ sorry for the inconvenience, I like taking pictures with my readers you see"

"Um sorry Yoshimura-San but we haven't read even one of your works" Orimoto explained, rubbing the back of her head.

"That's okay but I would appreciate it if you would at least take a look at it and if you don't then that's okay too, also call me Eto-San" She smiled brightly by the end of that sentence.

"Which reminds me, King Bileyger was great" I rate it 10/10, as expected from Eto-San.

"Ah as expected of you, Hachiman-Kun, thanks for reading my work as always" She said, slightly bowing to me.

"You needn't to bow…" I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"It's fine~ it's part of the job" She dismissed with a sleepy smile.

"So are you going to write another book?" She may seem like another energy-saver like me but Eto-San is always writing books after book, if I were her I would have not written anything at all if I could.

"Hmm I don't know" She held her chin and contemplated it "Maybe if I have the inspiration in the future I might make one but right now I want to relax as soon as possible after this event is over.

"Takatsuki-San, the booth is finished!" Her manager, I assume, called out.

"Well then, it's nice to meet you two" She nodded towards the other two, they nodded back "Hachiman-Kun, let's meet again sometimes at Anteiku" She made a less lethargic smile when she said that.

"Mhm sure" I nodded.

"Have a nice day, you guys~" She said, waving at us and we waved in return; Once she got busy I entered the book store, followed by the others.

"She's a nice girl, Hikigaya-Kun, and she's so cute!" Orimoto squealed.

"She's older than us though" I informed as I browsed around the novel section.

"Eh? Really?" Nakamachi asked, a bit wide eyed.

"She's in her late twenties if memories serve me right" Her height and childlike appearance really makes her seem younger to everyone else, I remember meeting her for the first time I thought she was a high school student like me.

"Late twenties?! Wow I wonder what product she uses…" Orimoto wondered, looking out the window at Eto-San.

"You guys want to buy her book?" I doubt they'll accept the offer but it's better to ask now than later to find out.

"Sorry, I'm not much of a reader, ehehehe…" She answered with a wry laugh.

"And I just read manga" Nakamachi answered straightforwardly.

"That's okay" I returned to my browsing and found something that interests me, hmmm this author seems new, I guess I'll take a peek of this next time.

"But I wouldn't have expected you to talk to an author like her, Hikigaya-Kun; I mean look at that!" Nakamachi said, pointing outside the window where the line got longer, waiting for their turn to meet 'Sen Takatsuki'. Having accumulated this much fans is no surprise considering her first work was published during her teen years and was sold more than 500, 000 copies.

"How did you meet her by the way?" Orimoto asked as she plopped herself down on a comfortable looking beanbag while Nakamachi was browsing around at the manga section nearby.

"I met her at a cafe a couple of years ago, she was trying to find an opinion of a stranger and seeing as I was the only one there at the time, she asked me" Orimoto made a small 'Oh' and went to read a magazine, Nakamachi and I browsed around for a while until I noticed the time; 5:30 PM "Should we go home now?"

"Oh, it's getting late already? Okay" Nakamachi went to Orimoto "Hey, Kaori…Wake up" She nudged Orimoto's shoulder a bit.

"Hmm mhm…Home?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes, Nakamachi nodded "Okay…"

"Ah Kaori, don't forget…" Nakamachi whispered something to hear, I couldn't hear from this distance.

"Of course I won't!" She said with a bit of anger, waking her up a bit.

"Okay, okay; reminding you just in case" She replied, raising both her hands in defence.

After that, we went to the entrance and exited the mall, a couple of minutes of more walking, we found ourselves at an intersection "My home's this way so bye guys, Hikigaya-Kun, make sure she goes home safe" She ordered, poking my chest; well I was gonna do that anyways.

"Yeah" I nodded.

"See you later, Chika" Orimoto waved at her as she left and once the green walking man light lit, we crossed the zebra crossing. It was quite for a while until Orimoto gained my attention.

"Hey, Hikigaya-Kun" I turned to her, she did not had any expressions as she looked straight ahead, her demeanour was tense but she hid it well.

"Hm?" I grunted.

"Can we stop by at the park for a sec?" She asked, glancing at me from time to time.

"Sure" I agreed.

 **[The Park]**

We sat at a bench as the sun was setting, it's late but there were still some people left, mostly families, couples and joggers. An awkward silence lingered ever since Nakamachi left, I know why that is, courtesy of Nakamachi.

"S-Say, what do you think of Chika?" Orimoto stuttered, after several seconds of fidgeting.

"Nakamachi…Well she's pretty easy-going and relaxing to be around with" And can be pretty serious if need be…

"I see, I see, that's good" She said with a relived and cheery tone but then the awkward silence returned, before it prolonged she continued "Hikigaya-Kun…You remember how I said I was an observant girl?" I nodded "Well I might not have been that observant…And I think I might be more of a selfish person rather than a coward…"

"Selfish…?" I asked, not really following since she didn't mention this in her text.

"…At the time if I were to continue to talk to you than my friends would just leave me…I didn't want that, I didn't want anything to change…So I went along with everything…I didn't even think about you even though they just talked about us…All I did was keeping everything together like how it was supposed to…"

"Orimoto…" I couldn't say anything…How am I supposed to respond to that in the first place? I've always saw Orimoto as the nice girl but hearing her calling herself selfish was something rather strange…

"But it was all for nothing…" She continued, looking down on her hands that gripped the hem of her skirt with furrowed brows. Unsurprisingly…Was what I almost said before I bit my tongue "I was afraid…That they would bully me like they did to you…"

Well I also lacked the courage to stand up against the verbal bullying…But…

"But I want you to know that I sincerely didn't want things to happen like this…When someone heard our…Conversation and spread it around, I didn't think they would take it seriously…But by the time I noticed it I was too late and only thought about myself…"

The confession and the following bullying made me realize how two-faced our society can be and what it has in store for us…

"You…Must've had a hard time, huh?" She asked rhetorically, letting out a subtle sigh with a deep frown but then looked up at me with a sad smiled "Maybe it's because of my mistake that I became more 'observant' now, right? Sounds ridiculous I know…"

"It's called growing up…" I said gently, looking straight ahead "We both did just that…" We both made mistakes and it wasn't even entirely our fault; my eyes made it hard for me to make friends and got misunderstood a lot while Orimoto, being the nice girl she is, probably just feels guilty at the thought of making someone miserable indirectly…But in the end we both became better.

"…Even so, I want you to know!" She inched a bit closer as she got more fervent "I want you to know that I'm sorry and that I…I…Just like you said I'm not like my young self anymore…I…I don't want you to hate me, Hikigaya-Kun" By now she has invaded my personal space and I leaned on the armrest of the bench, she closed her eyes tightly and looked down.

"You idiot…" She tightened her eyes even more "Didn't I said I already accepted your apology?"

"Eh?" She uttered, opening her eyes in surprise.

"In our text messages?" I reminded, still leaning on the armrest, avoiding eye contact.

"Then…!" She returned to her seat "Then…Do you…Want to…Be friends?" She asked awkwardly but it effectively struck my mind.

"I…" My words got stuck, my line of thinking got messed up, for the first time in a long time; I felt like my hateful past self again so I forced myself to think logically "I…I…Saying all of this to me…How can I not?!" But failed to do so as I quietly said that barely hiding my emotional tone.

"Hikigaya-Kun?" She responded with worry in her demeanor.

"…Haaah…Sorry…" I try to take a breather as I straighten up and took another breathe before saying "I don't think we can be friends…" There's no reason to be friends really, we can just let bygones be bygones; if she understands that all of her hard work was all for nothing then she would understand that befriending me will gain her nothing…

"Why…?" She asked, dejectedly looking down again.

"I…Isn't it enough to let bygones be bygones?" I don't understand…Why's she being dejected…? "You don't need to work hard anymore, alright? I'm already perfectly comfortable with the way things are…" Well except for all of that video junk "There's no need to waste your time on someone like me"

"Hikigaya-Kun…" She looked up at me with a frown and then looked away "I still want to be friends with you…I always thought of how things would have been if we could be friends" She smiled sadly "Maybe if I helped you out things wouldn't have turned out the way it did"

"Well it did and I've already come to terms with my circumstances" I replied quickly, I don't know if that was pity for me or herself but I continue without questioning it.

"…At least…Don't you want to try to be friends…? I promise to not bother you if you want to hang out with your new friends or anything…" She suggested as she made a small smile; I think it's because of my new found reputation she thinks I have new friends but I won't change that line of thinking and just…Sighed.

"Haaaa…" I looked her at the corner of my eye; she continued smiling "You're not gonna give up, are you?" I asked now that I realize it.

"I was hoping you would genuinely accept me as a friend if not then I would just let it go but…" She smiled abashedly as she rubbed her arm "Looks like I really do want to be your friend…"

"Why…?" I don't understand, Orimoto knows my past and by now knows that I'm not exactly the friendly type of guy…

"I guess…It's just that I don't like it when people put up 'walls', you know?" She explained awkwardly "Even if the other person hates me I want us to at least have a friendly relationship…Don't you want to be friends with me…?"

"…Haaah…" There's only one way to settle this "…No I don't want to…" Her shoulders sunk "But…We can…At least start as acquaintances…" I suggested awkwardly, rubbing the back of my neck; I decided to follow up with an explanation "I'm…Not sure if…I want friends right now…With the video being viral and all…And we can at least start by being acquaintances, right?" I know I'm using the video as an excuse but it's a valid one, okay? You don't know who wants to genuinely be friends with you or not, you know?

"…Pfft hahahaha" She responded with a hearty laugh as I looked at her as if I'm looking at a madman "Ah…Hahaha…Hoo…You really know how to make me laugh, Hikigaya-Kun; it's been a long time I laughed like that" She caught my confused expression and continued "Acquaintances, huh…I think I can settle with that"

"Hm" I nodded with a light heart.

"Then…Let's say I want to be more than acquaintances; what should I do?" She asked with a teasing grin which evidently riled me up.

"H-How should I know?" I huffed crossing my arms "Either way there's no 'wall' between us so you can be rest assured about that"

"Wow changing the subject like that, huh; what a Tsun Tsun" She continued with another teasing grin.

"I'm surprised you knew that term" I deadpanned.

"Do you want a drink?" She stood up and approached the nearby vending machine "My treat"

"Some MAX, thanks" I requested.

"Okay" After inserting a couple of coins into the machine, she came back with a can of MAX and a bottle of green tea for herself "Here ya go"

"Thanks" I said as I took the drink and drank it.

"You're welcome" She replied before taking back her sit, as she did that a group of guys that were playing with their bicycles at a distance caught her attention "Hey, Hikigaya-Kun; you said you bike to school, right? Why don't you use the train?"

"I like to bike plus it has it's incentives" Of course, I don't like biking but I rather do that than riding the bus where there's a potential of bumping into someone I knew from middle school.

"Hm~ So you got a new bike then? I've seen the video by the way" I'm not surprised "You weren't hurt too much, right?" I shook my head which elicited a relieved sigh from her "That's good; so did you get a new one?"

"No, surprisingly it didn't even get scratched" I answered.

"Hahaha ridiculous! It's like you and your bike are connected or something hehehe" She giggled, I fail to see the comedic part though… "Speaking of bikes, do you remember, on our third year, we went to a school trip and one of the idiots in our class tried to trip a cop's bike?"

"…Oh those guys" I almost forgot about that.

"Yeah those guys, honestly who the heck thinks it was a good idea to play truth or dare using a cop's bike? The cop was even watching it all happen" Her smile grew more and more until I even felt myself smiling at the memories "Good thing those idiots were the only one who got punished, hehehehe, I wonder what was wrong with them at the time"

"Well they were the Trio Class Clowns" I reminded, I guess there was some times when I would laugh along with the class, huh…

"Pfft yeah, I notice that hahaha" She did a last big gulp and threw her beverage into the garbage bin "I think I'll go home now; it's getting kinda late" I looked at the central clock and read the time is 5:50 PM.

"Yeah" I mimicked her action and threw my drink into the garbage before standing up "Let's go" I started, walking forward towards the exit.

"Oh, you're walking me home?" She asked as she caught up.

"It's late" I feel a little anxious leaving her alone at this hour…Plus Nakamachi might kick my ass if I leave her all alone…

"Okay, thanks, Hikigaya-Kun!" She smiled brightly; the atmospheric lighting helped made the smile more charming.

"…You're welcome" Even though I felt my heart went doki-doki for a second, I'm glad the distance between us shrunk into a comfortable one; despite the childlike smile she gave me I couldn't see the girl that I once had a crush on; she did grew up.

However…There's a lingering doubt in my mind about the conversation that we had…Have I really matured…?

 **[Kaori Orimoto]**

 **[Orimoto Residency]**

While Hikigaya-Kun and I walked towards my home, we had a comfortable yet awkward conversation; we caught up with what ever was worthy of mentioning, even though it was more like me bringing up things that I found funny, he humored me anyway.

Although, honestly; he should've just said he was worried about me rather than being a Tsun Tsun…! Pfft ahahaha no way, I can't picture him saying all of that without keeping a straight face heheheh.

"Good night, Hikigaya-Kun; I had fun today, see you soon" I said as I stood at the entrance of my home.

"Hm night" He replied shortly before turning around.

"Gee don't sound too sad, Hikigaya-Kun" I jokingly said with a grin, he responded by waving his hand as he walked forward "Oh~ acting so cool~" I whispered by myself with a grin, I turned to turn enter my house but then looked at him again.

…To be completely honest, I don't even know why I want to be friends with him again…It's just something that I wanted to do…I don't know if I wanted to redeem myself or if I pity him or myself…And then there's the feeling of wanting to spend more time with him…It's not like I have a crush on him or anything that would make me feel horrible…

"I guess I'll just hang out with him some more, not like I can think of the answer by just thinking!" I said to myself confidently and went through the gates of my home.

 **[Hachiman Hikigaya]**

"Haa…Haa…Damn dog…" As I leaned on the concrete wall, I tried to catch my breathe after being chased by a stray dog "Now I'm all sweaty…" …Haa…Just my luck; do a good deed and get paid with being chased by a dog, I don't even know if the RomCom gods are playing with me or not anymore…Reading the time from my phone, It's 6:10 PM, it was getting darker by the minute; I hope Komachi already ate dinner…

My house is in sight but there's something different about it…There's a blue thing in front of the door, I wonder what it is…? I turned on [Hikkisageru Shusseki] (Reduced Presence) and moved a little closer silently to see clearly what it is.

…It seems the more appropriate word would be someone and who it is…A blue haired maiden was fidgeting around in front of the door to my house…She's kinda cute…But she looks really familiar hmmm…Ah that's right, she's my freaking classmate…!

…What's her name again…? Shit, I'm in a pickle here…It started with a Kawa right? Kawasomething…Kawanagi…Kawanegi…Wait, what was the name of that motorcycle brand?!

"E-Excuse me!" The sound of the doorbell ringing interrupted me from remembering her name ""I-It's Saki Kawasaki" So that's her name! "Your neighb- ah wait you don't need to tell them that, you idiot…" She reprimanded herself…C-Cute! So her name is Kawasaki, phew…Alright…I think I just saw something I shouldn't have seen…How do I approach her now…?

"Coming~" The muffled voice of Komachi came before the door opened "Hello Kawasaki-San!" Looks like she's a better neighbour than I am… "What can I do for you this evening?" She asked, Kawasaki sighed in relief before answering.

"Hello, you're Hikigaya's little sister, Komachi-Chan, right?" She asked with an unexpected gentle smile; Komachi nodded with a polite smile "I'm sorry for bothering you this evening but I was wondering if you and your brother would like to have dinner at my house?" Ah I think this is my cue.

"Ah…Ehehe, sorry, Kawasaki-San, tonight's movie night so…"

"I'm home…" I called out, going through the gates which made Kawasaki flinch in surprise.

"Hikigaya" She calmed herself down before turning around to greet me…Over her red knee length t-shirt and sport pants was an apron with 'Best Big Sister' on it "What…?" She looked down at where I was looking and proceeded to gain a little bit of red on her cheeks "…Mhm, so are you ready to have dinner over my house…?" She asked with a forced calm tone while looking away.

"Yeah, sure" I nodded, trying not to completely be overwhelmed by the unexpected cuteness she exuded "Let me just get ready first, I kinda got sweaty…"

"It's not like you need to have dinner over my house now…You're tired already" She said with a frown.

"It's okay" I insisted, what kind of man would I be if I don't have free food as soon as the opportunity presents itself?! "You shouldn't let all that hard work go to waste anyway" I said noting the slightly dirtied apron.

"I-If you say so then I'll setup the dishes" She said with a huff before leaving to go to her own house.

"Onii-Chan…" Once she left Komachi called to me, I turned to see a cross armed angry looking Komachi "What is this…?" I gave her a raised brow "Tonight was supposed to be movie night like you said!" She explained.

"Oh right…" I looked down at the movie Nakamachi gave to me "Don't worry we can still make it plus it's free food…" I explained quickly, it didn't seem to be enough for her though.

"Haa~ why is she even inviting us over for dinner?" She asked with an irritated tone.

"We had a misunderstanding and she wanted to apologize for it" I explained calmly as I entered the house.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked grumpily, following me "We should've been the one who had to invite Kawasaki-San"

"Are you saying it was my fault…? Well you're partially correct actually" I replied approaching the kitchen "And I forgot, okay?"

"Onii-Chan doesn't forget anything that involves free food!" She used a sound argument "So tell me why you hid your relation with this girl!" She asked, getting riled up.

"I-I really forgot!" I answered anxiously but truthfully before pouring a cup of water "Sheesh I'm sorry about movie night okay? But we can still watch it after this" What's wrong with her? I haven't seen her like this ever since I've brought her to Anteiku…

"Haa…Okay, you're right" After taking a breather she conceded "It also would be disrespectful of us if we cancel it now…" She expressed neutrally going upstairs "I'll get ready" She said, ending the conversation there.

"Haa…" I only sighed in exhaustion before drinking the water; after that I took a short shower and put on a simple blue t-shirt and black jogging pants. I descended the stairs to find a still Komachi who wore a long sleeved white shirt and a pair of jeans"You still mad?" I asked getting her to flinch.

"Hm? Nope!" She said with an enthusiasm that's so fake "…Haa I'm fine, it's just…I'm sorry for getting all angry like that; it was just so sudden" She explained. Well having a no good brother like me having some relation to a cute girl would definitely shock her into defensive mode…

"It's okay" I said as I approached her "We can still re-schedule this for another day, It's kind of my fault for not telling you anyway" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"No no" She shook her head with a wistful smile "It's fine! I told you it was just all so sudden!" She smiled brightly now, one that I couldn't know whether it was real or not but I brush it off and nodded.

"Alright, let's go then" I said before we walked out of the house and then locking it.

 **[Kawasaki Residence]**

I rang the bell and waited, an awkward silence filled the air "…Been a long time since we've visited someone else's place, huh Onii-Chan?" Komachi asked with a wry smile.

"Yeah, I don't even remember the last person I visited anymore…" I replied, trying to not let the anxiety get to me.

"Ah it was the Kinoshita Twins, don't you remember?" She reminded.

"Oh right and that was how many years ago?" I asked, remembering some memories about them, a lot of memories actually.

"Definitely more than four" She grinned "I wonder how those two are doing" A nostalgic smile was plastered on her face.

"They moved because they were aiming to get into Fumizuki Academy, right?" She nodded "Hm they were pretty determined already when they were young, can't imagine what the hard work will be like…"

"Of course you can't, you're Onii-Chan after all" She responded in a matter-a-factual tone "I wonder if we'll see each other soon…" I couldn't answer that as the door was opened, Kawasaki greeted us with a slightly nervous demeanor.

"W-Welcome…" She said, now without the apron as she fully opened the door and let us in "I'm not much of a cook so don't get your hopes up" We took off our shoes at the entrance and entered the living room.

"Don't worry we're not picky with our food!" Komachi dismissed cheerfully yet in a polite manner; um Komachi-Chan, don't you remember I don't like tomatoes? Oi~ Komachi-Chan~

Their living room was similar to ours but theirs have a lot more items; specifically pictures. Even from the entrance to the hallway there were already a couple of pictures hung on the wall.

I took a peek at one of them and can see a younger Kawasaki grinning at the camera. Another one showed me an even younger girl, that might be her little sister, being piggybacked by a brown haired boy, probably her brother and then the next picture showed two adults, her parents maybe.

Huh, for a girl with such a lovely-looking family, she's a pretty cold girl; I wonder what her warm side would be like… "Taishi, Keika; we have guests" Kawasaki was unexpectedly gentle and warm when she said that as we reached the dining table, I turned to her a few seconds with a bit of a surprise; so this is her warm side! "What…?" She asked giving me a raised brow.

"…No, nothing…" On top of having a Tsundere-ish personality, she has this unexpected side of her; she's definitely wife material…

"H-Hello!" The brown haired boy spoke up first, nervously staring straight at me "M-My name's Taishi Kawasaki, n-nice to meet you, Onii-Chan!" He bowed stiffly.

"Onii-Chan?" I almost reeled in disgust if it were not me being at a neighbors house; why the hell is this guy calling me that…?

"Haa…" Komachi sighed so quietly that even I almost missed it "Hey there Taishi-Kun! This is my bother Hachiman Hikigaya!" She introduced me to him cheerfully; wait why is she calling him with his first name? An answer came from her as she whispered "Taishi-Kun and I are in the same class" She smiled at him after that which made him go red on the cheeks a bit…This punk is so lucky he's in his house right now… "This must be the youngest in the family, right? Hello my name is Komachi Hikigaya!"

"Hello! My name is Keika Kawasaki!" A cute little girl with blue hair introduced herself cheerfully and politely bowed to us "It's nice to meet you, Nee-Chan and Onii-Chan" She gave a heartwarming smile to us, effectively charming the both of us.

"Heheheh you're so cute!" Komachi praised and then turned to the other person in the room "And what's your name, little girl?" …A miniature version of Yukinoshita sat next to Keika, she was quite this whole time, I tried to believe that she was just a figment of my imagination but I guess she was real after all.

"…Rumi Tsurumi…" She answered a bit distantly which made things a bit awkward, it seems like she's polite enough to answer though.

"Rumi is a friend of Keika and she also invited her for dinner tonight, I hope you don't mind" Kawasaki explained after bowing slightly.

"It's okay, Onii-Chan can use a little less food every now and then" Komachi replied.

"Thanks, Coach…" I deadpanned, with that we went to our sits and without further ado "Thanks for the food…" We all said and dined in; the food looks great despite Kawasaki's modesty. A western-eastern mix dinner set that consisted of spaghetti, potato salad, french fries, chicken curry, fried rice and- "…At first I thought you were just being modest…" Kawasaki looked up at me as she scooped some food for Keika "Now I think you're just being humble…" It's a full fucking dinner set!

"Well…" Her cheeks went pink a bit as she avoided eye contact, making things pretty awkward; oh god why did I have to open my mouth… "…Taishi and Keika helped a lot since their friends were also visiting"

"I couldn't have just left Nee-Chan to do it all since Komachi-San was coming too" Taishi said, rubbing the back of his neck shyly; so you're not considerate of me, huh…

"I helped washing the veggies!" Keika cheered "I've never eaten with so many friends before so I wanted to help too!" Such an angel! Although it begs the question; why she is friends with Tsurumi, someone who's probably 4 to 5 years older than her but I guess it's not my place to pry.

"Delicious!" Komachi exclaimed as she took a bite "I can see that you worked really hard on this! My brother here would have fallen for you if he wasn't such a weirdo"

"Oi oi, don't embarrass me in front of the neighbors…" I grumbled to myself as the two younger siblings laughed at the exchange, Kawasaki and Tsurumi was silent, the former lowered her gaze while the later was hiding her diminutive smile by drinking subtlety.

After dinner, we bit more than we could chew and were given the permission of staying there a bit for some rest at the living room; the two little girls were watching TV but weren't paying attention to it while Komachi and that boy were having a conversation. As for me I sat at the single leather sofa watching TV.

"Onii-Chan, what's your name again…?" I lower my gaze to see a curious Keika "I forget new names really easily, sorry…"

"…Well I forgot easily too so it's okay" If this kid was scared of me, she didn't show any signs of it "My name's Hachiman Hikigaya" I then turned to Komachi "And over there is my little sister, Komachi Hikigaya"

"Ah right! Ha-Chan, can we watch cartoons?" She asked eagerly; I feel giddy getting a nickname but I don't know if it's because my name is too long to remember or if she really just wants to call me that…

"Sure" I said which elicited a cute smile from her as she grabbed the controller from my offered hand "Anything in particular you're gonna watch?" I asked before Tsurumi came over and plopped herself down a few inches in front of the sofa.

"RumiRumi and I watch K-ON at this time of night!" She answered brightly "We're gonna make a band in the future!" She added, making Tsurumi flinched.

"Keika-Chan, don't tell others about it please…" She said, looking at me at the corner of her eye with a small blush "You didn't hear that…"

"Sorry, already heard it, RumiRumi" I teased; sorry about that kid, you're like a vulnerable Yukinoshita so let me at least have fun this once. I got a glare from her for that; unfortunately she has the same hostility as Yukinoshita it seems…

"Hehehe sorry about that, RumiRumi!" Keika apologized as she got to the channel she wanted and hugged Tsurumi from behind "I'm just so excited, I even watched some videos about making music!"

"I'm glad you're excited, Keika-Chan" She replied with a smile "I'm also practicing in my free time so let's have fun soon" She added before Keika released her and watched the show; surprisingly Tsurumi acted a lot more mature than her age when she talked to us but seems a bit more of a quite child when talking with Keika.

"Kawasaki! Are you home?!" A voice shouted as someone banged on the door, making most of us flinch and become a little anxious, Kawasaki stopped washing the dishes as she approached us.

"You guys, I'm going out" She said getting worried nods from her family and then turned to us Hikigayas as she scratched her head with furrowed brows "Hikigaya, sorry for the disturbance but I hope dinner was enough for an apology"

"It was more than enough" I nodded.

"Good…" A ghost of a smile traced her lips but she was interrupted as the door kept being banged "Haa…I'll be back…You guys better stay here, he doesn't leave when I tell him to…" She recommended before leaving, sounds of muffled arguments could be heard from the other side following her exiting the house.

As the girls went quite, they wordlessly watched the show. If they were bothered by the situation, they didn't show it "…Taishi-Kun, is it okay to ask what's going on…?" I heard Komachi asked Taishi quietly, I was about to say it wasn't in our place to ask but the boy beat me to it.

"I don't think Nee-Chan minds so…It's her ex-boyfriend…" The answer surprised her, I'm not that surprised though but I don't know why Komachi is; a guy would've obviously tried to date her, just look at her cooking and her looks, not to mention her Tsundere-ish personality!

"Eh~? She had a boyfriend~?!" Despite her shock, she took the opportunity to indulge in the 'gossip' "How come they broke up?" She asked curiously and of course due to her mighty cuteness, Taishi might as well be hypnotized.

"Well…Nee-Chan started dating Yuu-San only at the end of last year, they were classmates" He began "They started arguing a lot even before their second date"

"Why?" Komachi asked, I also can't help being curious; even though the information of someone's love life would be useless to me and I can't stop Komachi gossiping now so…

"Well…I think Yuu-San…Doesn't like us much…" He answered with a wry smile "We take up a lot of Nee-Chan's time, adding to that she goes to school and was searching for a job at the time…"

"So Yuu-San got jealous, huh…" Komachi finished, to which Taishi nod "Why's he still coming here though?"

"A-Ahaha…He's trying to win her back but they usually just end up arguing again" He answered, rubbing the back of his neck "We got used to it, Nee-Chan always tells him to leave before she calls the police for trespassing…Right about now"

"I have guests right now so beat it" The voice of Kawasaki coolly said as the door to the house opened.

"Wait! Who are these guests?! I thought you told me you don't have the time!" A guys voice asked desperately; don't worry buddy I'm not gonna date her anytime soon…

"It ain't like that, you idiot!" Kawasaki countered in embarrassment "I just owe the guy an apology and he's my neighbour so scram before I call the police on you, you're causing a ruckus as it is"

"…Tch!" The guy clicked his tongue loudly before the sound of a door being clicked closed occurred.

"Haa…" Kawasaki sighed as she entered the living room and plopped herself down next to Taishi on the sofa next to me "Sorry about that…" She apologized, turning to me.

"I don't mind, it's your house after all…" I worded out "And I won't ask since it's a personal thing" I said, glancing slightly at Komachi who just poked her tongue out mischievously in response.

"…Thanks" She thanked with a satisfied smile "I had enough of nosy people" After saying that, Keika crawled up to her big sister's lap just in time for the program they watched ended.

"Ka-Chan, are you alright?" She asked worriedly; That's a cute and easily mistaken nickname.

"I'm fine, Keika" She smiled warmly as she patted her on the head "What about you?"

"I'm fine too! I'm not gonna cry again!" She replied with a brave smile.

"…When are you going to get rid of him?" Tsurumi asked peering over her shoulder. So even she is in the know about this long before, huh…

"I wish it was that easy…" Kawasaki replied tiredly which meant our cue to leave.

"Well, thanks for having us over for dinner, it was a good apology" I said as I stood up followed by Komachi.

"Yep! Thanks for the food!" She said, bowing by the hip "I hope my Onii-Chan here won't be troubling you anytime soon~" She sang as she skipped to the main door.

"Ah, right" I said, taking note of the indirect reminder Komachi made "I'm also sorry about invading your personal space before, I was…Hiding, you see…" Kawasaki stood up and nodded with affirmation.

"Hm, let's call this even then" She said, picking up Keika "Come on Keika, say goodbye"

"Bye bye, Ha-Chan, let's play sometimes!" Kawasaki raised a brow at the nickname but didn't question it "You still going to be here, Rumi-Chan?" Tsurumi nodded "Alright, take care of Keika" She said, letting her down and went to the main door with me where Taishi and Komachi stood.

"Oh Onii-Chan's here!" She said as she put on her shoes "Gotta go now, Taishi-Kun!" She said, a small hint of relief was in her tone, before she bowed "Good night, Kawasaki-San!" After receiving a smile and a nod she waited outside.

"Ah by the way" She said and I turned around after putting on my footwear "This doesn't mean we're friends, alright?" She asked, coldly.

"Wouldn't have it any other way" I replied with a grateful smile "What are we then?" I asked, if there's even a relationship between us; I need to know what she thinks it is before I will over-think it in my sleep…

"Neighbors, just neighbors" She said neutrally.

"Right…Well see you…" I bowed before turning around and walking forward, the door behind me clicking shut.

 **[Hikigaya Residence]**

"Haa, finally, we're done" I sighed as we entered our home "Not that I have any problems eating for free but after that fiasco I-" My words got caught in my throat as I felt Komachi wrapping her arms around me "Komachi…?"

"Movie night…" She grumbled sulkily as she tightened her grip.

"Oh of course, don't worry we still have time and we could use a little bit of dessert" I said, kicking off my shoes and walked forward, attempting to prepare the things but she didn't let go "You gonna let go anytime soon?"

"No…" She answered, burying her head further into my back, an act that I find extremely cute; I don't receive this much touchy feely from her and when I do, it's either because I deserve it in a good way or because I deserve it in a bad way, I received them in the later way too often…

"Well…Just be careful…" I felt her nod and I continued marching forward, microwaving the burgers, preparing some drinks and taking out a bucket of ice cream "Hey, Komachi, you wanna watch this…?" I asked hesitantly, showing her the movie Nakamachi gave me.

"…Sure, I'll watch whatever you watch…" She said indifferently, oh gosh that is not what she says when she gives me the touchy feely of the good variation…

"Alright…" The microwave dinged and I inserted the disc into the player before going to the kitchen and took out our food. After placing everything on the coffee table, Komachi, still not letting me go, maneuvered besides me as we took a sit on the sofa.

Fourteen minutes into the movie, I was entertained; Komachi was snuggling very closely by now and it seemed like she was enjoying the show too "Ew~ what the heck~?! He just puked on that guys face!" She cried, tightening the hug and cringing against me, I find myself reeling in disgust too.

"Some people have some various humor senses, Komachi" I told her as I took the last bite of my burger before moving on to the ice cream bucket.

"Sheesh Onii-Chan, aren't you full already from Kawasaki-San's cooking?" She asked, indulging in the ice cream for herself as well.

"Look who's talking…" I said glancing at the finished burgers.

"Shut up" She retorted, shoving her own spoonful of ice cream into my mouth; I gladly accepted the order and watched the movie together with her.

We had fun watching it together, while we did just silently watched it; doing it with Komachi made it abundantly a better experience however I can't help but feel a lingering sense of something's wrong…Something about Komachi.

"Ngh~ phew, that was a good movie, Onii-Chan!" She said looking up at me with a smile as she let me go "But if I remember correctly, we lost the DVD for this right? Where did you find it?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Ah someone gave it to me actually, a girl named Chika Nakamachi lend it to me if I lend her a 'YesMan' movie" I replied.

"…A girl?" She repeated with a somewhat unreadable tone…I nodded "Onii-Chan…" She hesitated, she didn't know what expression to wear as she looked away and furrowed her brows.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"Haa…Looks like Onii-Chan's finally becoming a man huh…" She finally voiced out with a fake relieved smile "You now know how to borrow things from girls now, good for you!" Her sarcastic tone made it seemed like she was angry for some reason…

"Shut up…" I said, shifting my gaze to somewhere else "I can do these small things naturally, even with my low social skills" I defended.

"Wow that was so painful to hear" She cringed humorously and then sighed wistfully "Haa~ looks like you won't need me anymore, huh?" I gave her a raised brow; I fail to see why she said that "Well now that you have Kawasaki-San and some other people you probably now know, I wonder if I can even fit in with your schedule" She explained jokingly but it seemed even she felt saddened by the thought of it.

"Komachi…There's no one that could replace you, you know?" I said draping my arm over her shoulder, giving her a comforting hug. I feel my face heating up saying that and doing this but this is for Komachi, after all.

We pretty much only know the surface of our social lives outside of this house…We know nothing of whom we are close to and how intimate we are with and now that people are aware of me in the wrong way…I think Komachi is worried that I will drift away from her like most people my age…I don't get why she feels this way though, it's me after all!

"Do you really think I would leave you because of someone else? We made a promise together didn't we? I maybe lazy and all but I always keep my promise" I reassured, tightening the hug despite the rising of my temperature.

"…Dummy…" She voiced out quietly, leaning on my shoulder and hugging me back "…I love you, Hachiman…" I raised a brow at the first name calling but didn't raise any attention to it.

"I love you too, Komachi" I replied, the short talk we had made me realize that Komachi may love me much more than I expected and I wouldn't have it any other way…That lingering sense of something wrong was still there though…

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **STAGNANT GROWTH OF INDIVIDUALS**

 **LINGERING SENSE OF DOUBTS**

* * *

 **Author's Note #2**

 **Alright that will be the conclusion of this story's installment of chapters! You liked what I've added so far? If you're wondering who SakiSaki's boyfriend is I used the Yuu-San from the SakiXYuu carving on the bridge when Eightman and Sensei were talking. Will be busy for a while so next upload will probably take another long time see ya!.**

 **CAMEO LIST:**

 **1\. Be Blue V [Persona 3]**

 **An accessory shop originating from Persona 3 exists here.**

 **2\. S** **cary Yet Kinda Cute Anteiku Waitress [Tokyo Ghoul]**

 **He means Touka Kirishima.**

 **3\. Shin Megami Tensei Imagine Online [Shin Megami Tensei]**

 **An online game from the SMT Franchise.**

 **4\. Othello's Antiques [Katawa Shoujo]**

 **An antique shop from Katawa Shoujo; the item Eightman held was an item that you give to one of the girls (Hanako Ikezawa) as a present; the feels was good in that game.**

 **5\. Shinshoudo's Antiques [Persona 3]**

 **An antique shop from Persona 3 exists here.**

 **6\. Eto Yoshimura / Sen Takatsuki [Tokyo Ghoul]**

 **A character from Tokyo Ghoul; an author here who leads a normal life; Eightman is a fan of her work.**

 **7\. Ken Kaneki [Tokyo Ghoul]**

 **Main character from Tokyo Ghoul; Eightman tells Eto how he knew she was overseas.**

 **8\. Kinoshita Twins [Baka To Test]**

 **A pair of twins from Baka To Test; they have some history with the Hikigaya Siblings.**

 **HACHIMANS CONTACT LIST:**

 **1\. Dad**

 **2\. Mom**

 **3\. 3 Komachi 3 (←Komachi made him label her contact like this)**

 **4\. |Haiko Hara| (Yumiko Miura)**

 **5\. ~YuiYui~ (Yui Yuigahama)**

 **6\. KAO (Kaori Orimoto)**

 **7\. ChiNA (Chika Nakamachi)**

 **HACHIMANS 108 LONER SKILLS:**

 **1\. Hikkikomori Mode** **(ACTIVE)** **:**

 **The ability to assume the characteristics of a hikikomori without compromising the personality or mindset of ones self.**

 **Hikikomori meaning a person who excludes himself from the world in his /her comfort zone which most of the time is that persons own room due to various** **personal** **reasons.** **There was a period of time in his life that he once was a hikikomori, the reason he went hikikomori** **is** **unknown as he suddenly** **locked** **himself into his room. Fortunately that was only a short period of time and, with his** **twisted comical** **intelligence, found a way to manipulate his energy and determination.**

 **2\. Enhanced Peripheral Vision (PASSIVE):**

 **The passive ability of being able to see more without looking directly in laymen terms.**

 **One time, years ago, he was observing a girl he liked and due to his previously oblivious untactful ways, he got into trouble. So, eventually he learned to be tactful or inconspicuous when it came to observing things. He took it too far though and as a result he has a better peripheral vision than the average person.**

 **3\. Grotesque Glare (ACTIVE):**

 **The ability to gross out yet instill fear in other people's heart.**

 **Wanting to try out the killing intent skill he watched from various TV shows and movies, he tried to teach himself how to use it. After researching the subject, he only manage to acquire the lame variant of the skill that only grosses out and scares people due to the nature of his eyes.**

 **4\. Hikkisageru Shusseki** **(ACTIVE)** **:**

 **The ability to reduce a certain amount of presence**

 **Hikisageru meaning reduce and Shusseki meaning presence. Reduced presence is a skill that Hachiman has learned after being treated as air for as long as he remembered. His presence doesn't completely disappear but only a certain amount of it will diminish. There is a complex manipulation of both mentality and physicality to use this skill so he can only use it in a certain amount of time and if he uses this skill any longer, he will be fatigued.**


End file.
